Au-delà de l'imprégnation
by Confidence-is-Ignorance
Summary: Ma vie a basculé le jour où il m'a bousculé. Je m'appelle Haven McGeller, j'ai dix-sept ans et je vais vous raconter ma drôle d'histoire. (Rating M pour un chapitre seulement, vous pouvez passer le Lemon sans problème de compréhension)
1. Chapter 1

Tout les lieux et personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer ! Seuls Haven, sa familles et quelques amis sont de moi (personnages tertiaire en somme) !

...

**. Au delà de l'imprégnation .**

* * *

.

Je ferme mon casier et le retourne pour faire face au couloir déjà remplis d'élèves. Je me dirige tranquillement vers la salle de classe quand je percute quelque chose ou quelqu'un de pleins fouets.

Je tombe à la renverse et évite de justesse de me prendre le mur en pleine tête.

**-****Aï..ïe !** hurlai-je.

Je me mets en position assise en me tenant l'épaule gauche, j'ai la sensation que si je la lâche, mon bras tombera. Super génial. En plus je suis gauchère.

**- Tu...tu t'es fait mal ?** me demande un garçon que je reconnais être Jacob Black.  
**- Oui ! J'ai la légère impression que mon épaule est déboîtée...  
****- Ah..euh... Excuse-moi, je suis vraiment vraiment désolé ! Je...je vais t'emmener à l'hôpital !  
****- Et comment ? À moto peut-être ? La bonne blague. **dis-je sarcastique.

Tout le monde sait que Jacob Black c'est découvert un infinie passion pour les bolides à deux roues. Moi, je n'aime pas les motos, ça me fait peur, je n'ai absolument pas confiance en ses machines là. Même les voitures me font peur, c'est d'ailleurs une des raisons pour laquelle je n'ai pas mon permis, j'ai refusé de la passer. Toujours par terre, je me sens soulever.

**- Ma..mais qu'est-que tu fais ?  
****- Je t'emmène à l'hôpital !  
****- L'infirmerie n'est pas si loin et en plus le médecin scolaire est là auj...**

Je ne peux finir ma phrase que j'étais déjà dehors devant sa moto. Je regarde Jacob, je lui lance un regard plein d'interrogations.

**- Je connais un bon médecin un l'hôpital de Forks, sa belle-fille est ma meilleure amie.  
****- Cullen ?  
****- Comment tu sais ça toi ?** me demande-t-il incrédule.  
**- Quand une fille de dix-huit ans se marie à Forks ça fait son petit effet... J'en ai entendu parlé pendant un long moment...**

Il me repose à terre et me tends un casque, je le regarde bizarrement et soulève très difficilement mon épaule gauche à l'aide de ma main droite. Il m'enfile le casque sur la tête et me l'attache

**- Monte et tiens toi à moi.** m'ordonne-t-il.

Je lâche mon bras gauche et attrape Jacob par la taille, je sers son t-shirt le plus fort possible. Il est bouillant. Peut-être est-il malade ? Je n'ai pas le temps le lui faire remarquer qu'il démarre. En fait, il ne doit pas être malade puisque Jacob Black et ses copains sont les seuls gars que je connaisse à être en t-shirt en hivers... C'est assez spécial...

Une fois à l'hôpital, il demande aussitôt à voir Carlisle Cullen et expliquant brièvement la situation. L'aide-soignante nous demande de patienter quelques minutes, qui s'avèrent être des heures, enfin une. Je suis aussitôt pris en charge par le Dr Cullen, qui, je dois l'admettre est un super canon. Il regarde ma fiche patient.

**- Haven McGeller, dix-sept ans, luxation de l'épaule gauche.** lit-il.  
**- À cause de moi, en plus, Doc !  
****- Et bien, je vais remettre ça en place. Très bien Haven, met ta main droite sur mon épaule.**

Je m'exécute. Il pose ensuite une de ses mains sur mon épaule, je grimace légèrement au contact et attrape doucement mon bras de l'autre.

**- Ça va faire mal, tu as le droit de crier et tu peux serrer mon épaule aussi fort que tu le souhaites.**

Ça va être difficile, le mec, on dirait du marbre. Pâle, froid et dur. D'un geste professionnel et rapide il remet mon épaule en place, j'hurle. Une fois l'action finis je me stoppe. Je ne suis même pas sur d'avoir eu mal, en fait, je ne sais même pas ce qu'il s'est passé, j'ai hurlé voilà. Dr Cullen a dit que je pouvais, alors peut-être qu'inconsciemment, j'ai décidé de le faire... Il me pose une atèle.  
**  
- Merci Doc ! Tu me sauves encore une fois !** dit Jacob.  
**- Encore une fois ?** le questionnai-je. **C'est plutôt moi qu'il a sauvé ! Merci !  
****- N'importe quoi, allez, sauvez-vous !**

Je le remercie encore une fois et sort de la salle d'examens, Jacob sur les talons.

**- Je te ramène ?  
****- Encore heureux **! m'esclaffai-je.

Il rit doucement et me tends une seconde fois son casque de moto, je le fixe d'un regard qui se voulait être noir. Il rit de nouveau et me pose le casque sur la tête et me l'attache. Il grimpe sur sa moto et je me place derrière lui, je m'accroche de la même manière qu'à l'allée. Une fois à La Push, la réserve Quileute, il ralentit et me demande de la diriger, je lui explique la route en me demandant comment il réussit à m'entendre. Même moi je n'y arrive pas !

Il s'arrête devant ma maison, je descends de la bécane, des-attache le casque, l'enlève et le lui tends. Il me le prend aussi sec de la main. Il me salue, je fais de même et tourne les talons. J'ouvre la porte et un petit monstre accours vers moi, je me baisse automatiquement pour avoir un câlin.

**- Taaataaaa ! **dit-il en sanglotant. **Milo...Milo respire pu ! Y respire pu !**

Je me relève à une vitesse qui me semble surhumaine et cours dans la chambre de Milo. Je le trouve allongé par terre, les yeux révulsés.

**- Miky, chéri, va jouer dans ta chambre, s'il te plaît !** ordonnai-je.

Il obéit, percevant l'inquiétude de ma voix. Je m'approche de Milo et pose ma tête contre son petit torse, j'entends, faiblement, son rythme cardiaque. Je vois qu'il a la bouche ouverte et après une fine observation, je constate qu'il a quelque chose de coincé dans la gorge. Ni une ni deux je prends mon téléphone et appel une ambulance. Je pratique tant bien que mal un massage cardiaque au bébé allonger au sol. À une main, ce n'est pas très pratique. Quelqu'un décroche.

**- Service des ambulances de Forks, bonjour ?  
****- Bonjour, je...Mon neveu a avalé quelque chose de travers, un jouet, il ne respire presque plus, j.. j'ai besoin d'aide !** sanglotai-je à mon tour.  
**- Mademoiselle, dites-moi votre nom et votre adresse ?  
****- Haven McGeller, j'habite à La Push...**

Je lui donne le reste de mon adresse et mon interlocuteur raccroche. Voyant que mon massage cardiaque ne sert à rien, une évidence me frappe. Gorge obstruée. Aucune respiration possible. Je me relève et cours à la cuisine. Je prends un couteau et je cherche un stylo bille. J'ai déjà vu ça dans des films. Trachéotomie qu'on appelle. J'ai déjà vu ça.

Je remonte à une vitesse hallucinante, enfin, pour moi et retrouve Milo dans la même position, je m'accroupis à nouveau à ses côtés et je touche sa gorge de mon index. Je sens l'objet de malheur et souffle un bon coup. Je démonte entièrement le stylo et ne garde le tube. J'approche la pointe du couteau de la gorge de mon neveu et fait un trou, j'enfonce légèrement le tube du stylo a bille. Très vite, sa respiration devient normal et je commence à le voir bouger.

Au loin les ambulances arrivent, j'entends les sirènes. Milo gigote dangereusement et je le cale comme je peux avec des peluches. Je le maintiens en place. Les sirènes se rapprochent.

Quelqu'un toque à la porte.

**- Miky, Mike chéri, va ouvrir, va leur dire que c'est ouvert, vite !** criai-je.

J'entends ses petits pas descendre les escaliers et crié à travers la porte que c'est ouvert. Les ambulanciers entre.

**- Là-haut !** criai-je de nouveau.

Je pleurs, encore et toujours. Depuis l'instant où mes yeux se sont posés sur le petit corps de Milo, je pleurs. Les ambulanciers sont maintenant à mes côtés.

**- Bon reflex jeune fille. Tu as eu du cran, ton neveu est sorti d'affaire grâce à toi.  
****- Sor...ti... d'affaire ?  
****- Oui et tu peux être fière.**

Il m'aide à me relever. Mike qui ne comprend rien s'approche de moi.

**- Tata ? Pou'quoi les môsieur ils emmènent Milo dans les 'bulances ?  
****- Milo est malade mon cœur, mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller, d'accord ?**

Je me penche et il s'accroche à mon cou, je le soulève. Dans mes, du moins, mon bras, Mike me fait un bisous et essuie mes larmes doucement.

**- J'aime pas bien quand tu pleurs !** dit-il fermement.

Je ris doucement et je lui fais un autre bisous.

**- Mais j'aime bien tes bisous d'amour sur la joue ! Un jour, j'aurais une 'moureuse et je lui ferais un bisous d'amour sur la bouche comme y font Papy et Mamie !  
****- Oui, mais ça, ça sera quand tu auras au moins trente ans, d'accord ?**

Une jeune ambulancière nous regarde en souriant, elle s'approche de moi.

**- Ce sont vos neveux, c'est bien ça ? **me questionne-t-elle.  
**- Oui, quand je suis rentrée tout à l'heure ils étaient seuls, ce n'est pas normal. Ma sœur ne fait jamais ça ! C'est une bonne mère...  
****- Je pense qu'il y aura une convocation chez une assistante sociale à cause de ça.** m'informe-t-elle.  
**- Si ça pouvait lui éviter de recommencer une bêtise pareille, j'accepte avec joie !**

Elle regarde Mike qui s'accroche à moi encore plus fort.

**- Toi, tu es adorable comme tout ! Tu me fais penser à mon petit garçon ! **lui sourit-elle.

Il se détend et rit doucement. Je suis les ambulanciers au rez-de-chaussé je laisse un mot à mes parents au cas où il n'écouterait pas leurs messageries. Je les suis à l'extérieur, je ferme la porte à clef et me retourne. J'aperçois Jacob, il s'approche de moi à grands pas.

**- Ils ne voulaient pas me laisser entrer, j'ai vu un bébé sur un brancard... ils n'ont pas voulu me laisser te voir !** dit-il énervé.  
**- Tu as fait demi-tour pour moi ?  
****- J'ai entendu les ambulances et quand j'ai vu qu'elles allaient vers chez toi je me suis inquiété, tu n'as qu'un seul bras...**

Je baisse les yeux sur mon atèle et regarde de nouveau Jacob.

**- Ce n'est rien, tu peux rentrer chez toi, merci de t'être inquiété...** lui souris-je doucement.  
**- Tata ? Je peux descendre ?**

Je pose Mike à terre et il rejoint des ambulanciers, je le vois monter dans l'ambulance où est son frère.

**- Trachéotomie ? Ce n'est rien effectivement !** rit-il franchement.  
**- Je... J'ai vu ça dans des films...  
****- Je te rejoins à l'hôpital. Rejoint tes neveux, les ambulanciers t'appellent !  
****- T'es pas obligé de venir, tu sais...  
****- Je ne te laisse pas le choix, en plus, je t'ai déboîté l'épaule.**

Je rejoins Mike et Milo dans l'ambulance et le chauffeur démarre. Je sanglote une nouvelle fois. Mike me prend la main. Très vite nous arrivons à l'hôpital de Forks où Milo fut pris en charge immédiatement. Jacob s'assoit à ma droite sans un bruit. Il me tend sa main que je saisis.

**- Merci... **soufflai-je.  
**- C'est normal Haven ! Tu aurais fait ça pour moi...  
****- Oui, c'est vrai.**

Il me sourit. Une sourire à la Jacob Black, c'est-à-dire resplendissant. Ne vous méprenez pas, je ne suis pas amoureuse, non, il ne m'a jamais vraiment intéressé, je sais, par contre, que c'est un garçon adorable. Ce n'est pas le genre à chercher des embrouilles même après s'être mis a traîner avec Jared Cameron, Paul Lahote, s'être disputé avec Embry Call qui avait rejoint les deux autres et après s'être disputé avec Quil Ateara V pour rejoindre les trois autres, fin bref, maintenant ils traînent tous ensemble et je me souviens avoir entendu mon père, dire qu'ils prenaient des stéroïdes.

Je regarde ma main accrochée à celle de Jacob.

**- Dis ? Tu prends des stéroïdes ?  
****- Non, pourquoi cette question ?  
****- Je...j'ai entendu parler de ça un jour, je... je voulais savoir si c'était vrai...**avouai-je penaude.  
**- J'ai eu une poussé de croissance, un truc génétique, en fait la bande et moi on a un lien de parenté ou je ne sais quoi, du coup, eu aussi l'ont eu. Je fais pas mal de muscu.  
****- T'es pas obligé de t'expliquer, je voulais juste savoir la raison pour laquelle mon père te tuera, l'épaule, les stéroïdes ou ma main dans la tienne...**

Je rougis à une vitesse impressionnante. Jacob rigole, du coup, je rougis encore plus, je suis vraiment gêné... Mike cesse de gambader de-ci de-là pour revenir vers nous. Il se poste devant Jacob et grimpe sur ses genoux. Jacob Black reste quasi tétanisé mais, se détend.

**- Tata elle s'est fait mal alors je peux pas faire la sieste contre elle. **dit-il à Jacob

Il se blottit contre Jacob qui, de sa main valide, encercle sa petite taille pour éviter qu'il ne gigote trop. Mike ferme les yeux progressivement et sa respiration ralentit.

**- Il t'aime bien !** annonçai-je doucement.  
**- Ouais, en général j'ai un bon feeling avec les petits...**

Les heures défilent à un vitesse réduite, j'ai l'impression d'attendre depuis des jours. Mes parents entrent dans l'hôpital, je me redresse et Jacob me lâche la main aussi sec. Je me lève et cours vers eux.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? **me questionne mon père.  
**- Les deux petits étaient seuls à la maison, Milo a avalé un jouet...  
****- Oh mon dieu ! Il va bien ?  
****- Des aides-soignante viennent souvent, l'opération se déroule bien...  
****- Et toi, que t'ai-t-il arrivée ? **me demande ma mère.  
**- Jacob, assis là-bas, m'a bousculé sans faire exprès, je me suis déboîtée l'épaule, il m'a amené ici directement...  
****- Et que fait-il là ?** demande mon père légèrement en colère.  
**- Il s'est douté que quelque chose n'allait pas en croisant les ambulances.** menti-je. **Il a fait demi-tour... Si n'avait pas été là, je serais devenue folle... L'attente est insupportable...**

Quelques instants plus tard ma sœur arrive dans l'hôpital, j'arrête aussitôt ma conversation avec mes parents et la regarde d'un œil mauvais, mes sanglots reprennent de plus bel.

**- Il a faillit mourir à cause de toi ! À CAUSE DE TOI ! IL A FAILLIT MOURIR PAR TA FAUTE TU M'ENTENDS ? TU LES ALAISSÉS TOUT SEULS ET MILO A FAILLIT MOURIR !**

Je m'approche d'elle dangereusement et un quart de seconde plus tard Jacob attrape mon poing que je commençais à lever dans la direction de ma sœur. Il me tire en arrière mais, je lutte tant bien que mal pour pouvoir enfin donner un coup à ma sœur. Il m'attrape alors par la taille et me porte un peu vers les sièges où nous étions installés quelques minutes plus tôt.

Il me force à me retourner pour lui faire face et à ce moment la j'enfouis ma tête dans son torse pour laisser place à mes pleurs incessant. Le Dr Cullen s'approche de nous.

**- Ahem...** fit-il pour se faire entendre.  
**- Carlisle ? **demande Jacob, froid.  
**- Je voulais rassurer Haven, pour son acte, il a sauvé la vie du jeune Milo et prévenir qu'il est en train de dormir, seul la famille peut le voir.**

Mes parents se précipitent au côté du Dr Cullen, il les informe du numéro de la chambre. Ma mère se retourne voyant que je ne les suis pas.

**- Tu viens ?** me demande-t-elle.

Mais son ton intime plutôt l'ordre. Je secoue la tête négativement. Je sais que je ne pourrais pas le supporter.

**- Mme McGeller, votre fille est encore en état de choc, je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée qu'elle entre dans cette chambre. **annonce Carlisle Cullen.  
**- Très bien, tu... tu iras plus tard.**

Je n'irais pas. Ça non.

**- Jacob ? Tu...tu pourrait me ramener ?  
****- Ouais, viens.**

Je le suis hors de l'hôpital. Devant sa moto, je saisis le casque que je mets, Jacob me l'attache. Je m'installe derrière lui, je m'accroche à son t-shirt et il démarre.

Une fois arrivée à la maison, je descends de la bécane et retire le casque, je le tends à Jacob. Il l'attrape mais, descends de la moto lui aussi. Il attrape ma main et me tire doucement jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Je l'ouvre et il entre, moi sur les talons.

**- Sympa la baraque.  
****- Hem, merci.  
****- Tout le monde vit ici ? C'est ça ?  
****- Ouais, ma chambre et celle des petits sont là-haut.  
****- Ben alors, on monte ?**

Il me pousse légèrement pour que j'avance. Dans ma chambre, Jacob regarde à peu près tout, il détaille la pièce de haut en bas lorsque son regard tombe sur l'étagère au-dessus de mon bureau, là où il y a mon loup en peluche et TOUT mes ouvrages sur les légendes Quileute. Oh non. Oh non. Pitié faite qu'il ne se foute pas de moi.

**- Tu aimes les légende ?** me questionne-t-il sans la moindre moquerie.  
**- Ouais, j'adore.** avouai-je.  
**- Tu as raison. Les légendes sont géniales. **dit-il enthousiaste.  
**- En secret, j'aimerais qu'elle soit vraie... Des guerriers loup et les sang-froid... Ça me fait rêver.**

Il sourit et s'assoit par terre. Moi je m'installe sur mon lit. Il me regarde un instant puis tourne la tête vers mon loup au pelage brun-roux.

**- Il s'appelle comment ?  
****- Hum, Wolfy.  
****- Super original !** se moque-t-il.  
**- J'avais quatre ans quand je l'ai eu..**. dis-je pour ma défense.  
**- J'aime la couleur en tout cas.**

Je note une petite touche d'humour dans sa voix.

**- Tu le trouves moche c'est ça ? Wolfy c'est le plus beau.  
****- Oui il est beau, mais il m'a juste fait penser à un truc drôle, mais toi tu ne comprendrais pas ! Je raconterai ça à Sam et les autres.  
****- Mouais. Enfin bon, tu vas rester là, assis par terre, alors que ton père doit t'attendre ?  
****- Ouais, j'aime bien ta chambre.**

Et on reste là, assis à écouter les mouches voler. Il reste près d'une heure comme ça avant de décider de s'en aller. Je le raccompagne à la porte.

**- Tes parents vont bientôt arriver alors bon, vu que ton père n'a pas l'air de m'apprécier, je m'en vais. On se voit demain au lycée ?  
****- D'accord, pour demain. Mon père croit que tu prends des stéroïdes, mais je lui dirais que non.**

Il s'éloigne en souriant et remonte sur sa moto, il met le moteur en marche puis relève la tête vers moi.

**- Je viens te chercher à huit heures moins cinq au croisement.** dit-il en me montrant le croisement en question.

J'acquiesce et lui fait un signe de la main quand il démarre. Je le regarde s'éloigner non pas en direction de chez lui mais, vers chez Sam.

.

* * *

Coucou voici une fiction sur l'univers Twilight, centré sur les Quileutes, cette fiction me tiens à coeur et c'est la première que je fais sur ce sujet, donc j'espère qu'elle va plaire et que j'aurais des avis ! Bisous !

**Edit du 9 décembre :** _je viens de trouver comment améliorer la mise en page !_


	2. Chapter 2

Revieweuses, tout d'abord merci ! Ça me fait super plaisir, j'espère que cette suite va vous plaire ! :)

**Je vous laisse à votre lecture ! :D**

* * *

_._

Le lendemain matin, huit heures moins le quart, j'attends Jacob. J'entends le bruit d'un moteur ralentir, je me retourne pour voir Jacob me tendre son casque.

Au lycée, je descends rapidement de l'engin et avance vers le hall, Jacob me rejoint en quelques pas. Très vite les regards se posent sur moi, je rougis, gêné.

**- Salut Haven ! Je viens te rendre tes affaires, tu les as oubliés hier après être tombée.** me dit un brun qui s'appelle Seth.  
**- Merci Seth, c'est sympa de ta part !**

Je tends la main pour prendre mon sac mais, Jacob est plus rapide que moi, il le met sur l'épaule et l'attrape le bras. Il me fait avancer jusqu'à ma salle de cours.

**- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?  
****- Hein ?  
****- Donne mon sac.**

Il ne fait rien à part m'amener jusqu'à mon cours d'histoire. Là il me rend mon sac.

**- Oh mon dieu, malheur malheur ! Et tu es gauchère en plus je paris, malheur malheur !**

Ma prof est folle. Je la regarde encore quelques instants puis je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule droite. Je sursaute.

**- Du calme, c'est moi, Embry ! Je te prends les cours si tu veux** !  
**- Ça serait gentil !  
****- Tu viens t'asseoir à côté de moi ?** me demande-t-il simplement.  
**- Ouais, pourquoi pas.**

Je le suis jusqu'à sa place, il s'assoit contre le mur et moi à côtés. Je me perds dans mes pensées quand une main se pose violemment sur ma table. Je lève la tête en sursautant.

**- Tu veux que je lui casse là gueule à ce Black ?  
****- Jill...  
****- Tu veux ou pas ?  
****- Non c'est pas la peine, il m'a emmené à l'hôpital, tout va bien.  
****- Tu me le dirais s'il faut lui casser la gueule ?  
****- Ouais, ne t'inquiète dont pas pour ça !** dis-je en rigolant.

Jill est en quelque sorte ma meilleure amie, enfin c'est à elle que je peux tout dire, mais on ne traîne pas trop ensemble. Elle s'assoit derrière moi.

**- De toute façon, tu ne pourrais pas lui casser la gueule... **dis Embry.  
**- Et pourquoi donc mONsieur le meilleur ami de Black ?  
****- Il est trop fort pour toi.**

Jill fait mine de réfléchir puis me regarde intensément.

**- Si jamais tu as besoin, j'irais lui casser la gueule.**

Puis le cours commence. Jill me parle de tout et de rien, puis le sujet de « Black » reviens sur le tapis.

**-... Non puis pourquoi il te colle comme ça ? Je ne comprends pas...dis ? Tu m'écoute ?  
****- Oui, oui, je me disais que tu as raison... Hey Embry ? Tu pourras lui dire qu'il a déjà épongé sa dette ? Enfin je veux dire que si c'est pour une histoire de « dette », c'est bon, c'est réglé ?  
****- Ouais, je lui dirais, mais je ne pense pas que ça serve à grand-chose.**

À la fin du cours, Jill range vite ses affaires et se poste devant moi. Elle me regarde intensément quelques secondes.

**- Je le surveille d'accord ?  
****- Oui oui, d'accord. Mais tu n'as pas à te faire de soucis, il m'a aidé.  
****- Je sais pas quel est ton histoire de dette, mais je le surveille ! **affirme-t-elle sans cillé.  
**- Je te raconterai si tu veux, à moins que tu lises le journal de demain...  
****- Le journal ?  
****- Oui.**

Je range moi aussi mes affaires puis je me lève, Embry me prend mon sac des mains puis le pousse légèrement vers la sortie.

**- J'ai réalisé hier qu'on a choisi les mêmes options toi et moi, Jacob sera content que quelqu'un s'occupe de toi.** m'annonce Embry.  
**- Ah euh.. D'accord. Hum, Embry ?  
****- Ouais ?  
****- Pourquoi il est comme ça ?  
****- Je ne sais pas, je te le dirais si je l'apprends.**

Au loin j'aperçois Seth courir vers nous. Une fois à notre niveau il s'arrête.

**- Hey Haven, tu manges avec nous ce midi ?** me demande-t-il joyeusement.  
**- Hum, je ne sais pas trop, je vais peut-être vous gêner...  
****- Raconte pas de bêtise ! Sinon, mange avec moi !  
****- Ça revient au même Seth ! **s'esclaffe Embry.  
**- Oui mais si elle ne veut pas man...  
****- C'est bon, je viendrais manger avec toi ! C'est très gentil de ta part de me le proposer ! **cédai-je.  
**- Cool !**

Et Seth repart à ses occupations, Embry et moi allons vers notre cours suivant. Encore une fois je m'installe à côté de lui.

**- Cœur de bœuf les enfants ! Aujourd'hui, dissection mes petits !**

Les exclamations des élèves dégoûtés s'élèvent. Moi, je reste tétanisé sur place.

**- Ça va ?** me questionne Embry inquiet.  
**- N..Non... je... je ne pourrais pas faire ça...** murmurai-je en fixant le scalpel.  
**- Monsieur ? Je pense que Mademoiselle McGeller ne va pas bien.  
****- Mais non, mais non ! Tout ira bien, elle n'a pas à s'inquiéter pour si peu !**

Pourquoi ai-je choisis biologie ? POURQUOI ?! Je suis si stupide ! Stupide stupide stupide ! Embry me sert doucement le bras droit et se lève, je comprends son geste et me lève à mon tour, ne pouvant détacher mon regard du scalpel. Mon prof de bio pousse une exclamation de surprise et nous demande de nous rasseoir, Embry m'entraîne hors de la salle. Les élèves s'agitent en posant un tas de questions entre eux.

Une fois dehors, mon prof nous rejoint et nous demande en s'énervant de rejoindre nos places, Embry ne s'en formalise pas et m'emmène vers l'infirmerie.

Hors de porter de Monsieur Bradley, mon voisin de paillasse me lâche le bras.

**- Jacob arrive.**

En effet, moins de deux minutes plus tard Jacob se trouve devant moi et me prend dans ses bras. Il est vraiment bizarre ce mec, en vrai.

**- Pourquoi t'es là ? T'es pas en cours ?  
****- Si, mais tu allais mal. Merci Embry de m'avoir prévenu !  
****- Euh.. De rien mec ! **hésite à dire ce dernier.  
**- Tu veux que je te ramène chez toi ?** me demande Jacob, doucement.  
**- Non... je... j'ai dit à Seth que je mangerais avec lui...**

Je n'en suis pas sûr, mais j'ai la légère impression que Jacob me sert un peu plus fort contre lui, mais, je suis sur d'une chose, c'est qu'un léger grognement sort de sa gorge.

**- Hey euh... Ça ne veut pas dire tous les deux... Vous serez là aussi... Enfin c'était pour que j'accepte de venir à votre table, tu sais... **le rassurai-je allez savoir pourquoi.  
**- Je préfère ça. Moi qui pensais t'inviter à notre table en premier !**

Il a l'air de se détendre un peu, c'est peut-être mon imagination. À la fin de l'heure, il me laisse partir à mon casier. Jill s'approche de moi.

**- Donc, raconte.  
****- Déjà dehors ?  
****- On s'en fiche !**

Je rigole et lui raconte l'histoire avec Jacob, d'où mon bras en écharpe avec atèle.

**- Et après ?  
****- Je suis rentré à la maison... Mike et Milo étaient tout seuls...**dis-je la voix tremblante.  
**- Ça ne ressemble pas à ta sœur...**

Elle me pose une main sur l'épaule droite et me sourit, en m'encourageant.

**- Milo...Milo a avalé un jouet...  
****- Oh mon dieu, il n'a rien de grave ? Oh ma puce...  
****- Je..J'ai fait comme dans les films.  
****- Pardon ?  
****- Tu sais... tu sais avec le couteau et le stylo...Trachéotomie...**

Elle se fige sur place puis doucement elle me prend dans ses bras, sans réellement m'en rendre compte, je m'étais mise à pleurer. Elle me frotte le dos pour me rassurer. La cloche sonne à nouveau, Embry me reprend mon sac.

**- Tu sais, tu peux juste me donner ton classeur...**

Voyant que je ne répondrais rien, il commence à marcher vers notre cours. Je le suis à pas lent. Dans la classe, je m'assois encore et toujours à côté de lui, mon prof fait l'appel et le cours commence.

Deux longues heures après, je repose mon sac dans mon casier et j'avance vers le self, Seth s'approche de moi.

**- Je vais porter ton plateau !  
****- C'est gentil ! Dis-moi, comment va Leah ?  
****- Elle va bien, encore triste pour Sam, mais bon.**

Leah est une fille gentille que j'apprécie énormément, bien que je ne connaisse pas beaucoup Sam, je me souviens qu'il l'a quitté pour Emily Young. Je me souviens que Leah était très amoureuse de Sam.

**- Ça ne l'empêche pas d'être avec eux ! C'est déjà ça. Tu lui diras bonjour de ma part !  
****- Pas de problème ! Oh salut Jake !**

Assise à table à côté de Seth et en face d'Embry j'essaye de grignoter un peu. Jacob s'assoit à côté d'Embry et très vite, Quil nous rejoint à table.

**- Dis Haven, c'est vrai que...  
****- Oui, c'est vrai Seth, quoi que tu demandes, c'est vrai et je ne veux pas que ça se sache.** dis-je énervé.

Il baisse d'un ton.

**- Les légendes, tu les aimes ? Pour de vrais ?** me chuchote-t-il.  
**- Oui. J'adore, depuis toute petite. **avouai-je sur le même ton.  
**- Et ta peluche ? Jacob nous a dit qu'elle était brun-roux, c'est vrai ?  
****- Tu en poses des questions ! **le réprimande Quil.

Je rigole et je confirme la couleur de mon loup.

**- On pourrait la voir, nous aussi ? **recommence Seth.** Oh Jake, me regarde pas comme ça !  
****- Ouais c'est vrai, elle pourrait nous te la prêter ce soir !** dis Embry.  
**- Là où ma peluche ira, j'irais !** affirmai-je.  
**- Ben, Jake, emmène-là chez Emily !** décide Quil.

Jacob me regarde bizarrement avant de me demander si je veux bien aller chez Emily avec lui. J'hésite un moment mais, sous les demandes incessante de Seth j'accepte.

Je regarde les quatre garçons manger comme des...comme des...morfales ? Non, c'est beaucoup plus que cela.

**- On a faim, on mange, ne nous regarde pas comme ça !** lâche Quil exaspéré.  
**- Euh...**

Je retourne à mon assiette en essayant de faire abstraction du bruit. Je picore quelque bout de viande, enfin si on peut appeler ça de la viande puis je repose ma fourchette. Je mange mon dessert tranquillement.

**- Tu ne manges pas ?  
****- Non, vas-y Quil, prend là, si tu veux !**

Il ne se fait pas prier et vide mon assiette en un quart de seconde. J'exagère. Une fois mon dessert avalé je me lève de table.

**- Fais pas la maligne, ton plateau va tomber.** me dis Jacob.  
**- Je comptais le laisser là. Bonne fin de repas **! dis-je avant de partir.

Je vais à mon casier et le fouille pour trouver un bloc-note. Je soupire en me rendant compte que je ne pourrais pas écrire, je ferme alors mon casier presque avec rage. En me retournant, je me cogne contre quelqu'un.

**- Désolée, vrai... Jacob ?  
****- Je pourrais écrire pour toi, tu sais...  
****- Non, tu ne peux pas ! Et puis pourquoi t'es là ?  
****- Tu veux que je parte ?**

Il commence à faire demi-tour mais, je le retiens.

**- C'est bon, tu peux rester avec moi si tu y tiens.**

Il vient avec moi à l'extérieur du lycée et on s'assoit sur un blanc. Personne ne parle. Jacob se contente de regarder l'horizon et quant à moi je fixe mes pieds.

**- Je ne m'intéresse pas à toi. Enfin, je ne suis pas amoureux de toi.  
****- Ouais, je sais. Tu crois avoir une dette envers moi. Mais c'est faux. En vrais tu peux me laisser !  
****- Non, ce n'est pas ça ! Je t'aime bien, je ne pensais pas.  
****- Je ne sais pas ce que Paul t'a raconté mais, tu devrais plutôt parler de moi à Leah  
****- Paul ?  
****- Laisse tombé, c'est entre lui et moi.**

Sur ce, la conversation se termine. Le temps passe très lentement. Une heure et demie après la cloche sonne. Je retourne en cours. La présence d'Embry à mes côtés, fait passé les deux dernières heures de cours très rapidement.

Hors du lycée, la bande de Jacob me demande confirmation de ma venue chez Emily. J'acquiesce mais, sans réelle conviction.

**- Monte !** m'ordonne Jacob après avoir mis mon sac dans le coffre.

Je mets le casque et grimpe derrière lui. Une fois chez moi, il me prévient qu'il m'attend et qu'il faut que je me dépêche d'aller chercher Wolfy.

**- Salut maman ! **dis-je en l'embrassant sur la joue.  
**- Bonne journée ?  
****- Ouais, pas trop mal !**

Je monte dans ma chambre en vitesse, vide mon sac sur mon lit et fourre Wolfy dedans. Je redescends.

**- Je vais chez Emily, Seth m'a invité.  
****- Emily ? Qui est-ce ?  
****- Emily Young. Leah sera là-bas aussi !**

Je ferme la porte et rejoint Jacob sur sa moto. Il démarre. J'appréhende. Beaucoup. Beaucoup beaucoup. Beaucoup trop même. Olala ! On arrive.

On descend, je lui redonne son casque qu'il laisse sur sa moto. Normal. Bon on est à La Push en même temps... En quelque seconde on arrive devant la porte, il ne frappe pas et entre directement.

Je reste en retrait caché derrière lui.

**- Quoi ?! T'es sérieux Jake ? T'as ramené Le Microbe ?! **s'énerve nul autre que Paul.  
**- Moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir Paul.  
****- Le Microbe ? **demande Seth intrigué.  
**- Oui Le Microbe, La Chose, La Moins que rien, La Naine, Faiblarde et j'en passe.** énumérai-je.  
**- J'ai toujours préféré « Le Microbe » quoi que « Moins que rien » était pas trop mal !  
****- Paul ! **le réprimande un homme qui me semble être Sam Uley.

Pendant ce temps j'ai entrepris de faire demi-tour quand deux bras, fort mais féminin m'encercle.

**- Non non non, toi, tu restes ici !** me chuchote Leah à l'oreille.

Je me retourne dans ses bras et la serre à mon tour. Elle a grandi, elle est vachement belle. Je l'ai  
toujours trouvé belle d'ailleurs.

**- Emily a fait des muffins et c'est les meilleurs au monde, après ceux de ma mère, mais ce sont les meilleurs !** rit-elle.  
**- Allez, oubli ce crétin et viens t'asseoir !** me dis ladite Emily.

Leah me lâche et je vais m'asseoir à table en face de Quil. Embry et Seth sont eux aussi installée !

**- Tu l'as amené ? **demande Seth excité.  
**- Ouais dans mon sac.**

Je me penche pour fouiller mon sac. Je sors Wolfy sous le regard intrigué de Sam et Emily. Je pose ma peluche au centre de la table.

**- Taadaa !** dis-je. **Wolfy, qui est bien brun-roux !  
****- Ah ouais c'est dingue. Le même !** lâche Embry.  
**- Fait voir ça !** dis Paul en s'approchant.

D'un coup, je vois sa grosse main dégoûtante, pour moi, s'approcher de mon Wolfy. Je m'énerve alors.

**- Touche pas à mon Loup. **ordonnai-je.  
**- Tu te fous de moi là ?  
****- Non, tu ne touches pas à Wolfy.**

Je reprends ma peluche avant qu'il ne l'attrape.

**- J'en ai marre que tu me prennes mes affaires. Je n'ai pas envie que Wolfy disparaisse. J'y tiens énormément.  
****- Je ne vais pas te le voler !  
****- C'est dingue, c'est exactement ce que tu m'as dit la première fois que tu m'as volé mes jouets.  
****- T'es rancunière ma parole !  
****- Rancunière ? Oui ! Tu m'as tout volé, de mes jouets jusqu'à mon goûté en passant par mes affaires scolaires. Tout. Absolument tout !  
****- Bon c'est sûr que dis comme ça... Mais ça va on était gamin ! Et toi, t'es qu'une Faiblarde, un Microbe, c'était facile !  
****- Oui c'est vrai, c'était tellement facile d'envoyer sa brute me retenir. Je dois admettre que je ne me suis jamais fait taper, c'était vraiment trop gentil de ta part.**

Je me lève, m'excuse auprès de tout le monde et m'en vais. J'entends des voix s'élever dans la maison.

**- NON JACOB, PAUL, ALLEZ DEHORS ! JARED AIDE-MOI À LES SORTIR DE LÀ !** cris Sam.  
**- SETH SORT D'ICI ! EMILY, KIM ALLEZ À L'ÉTAGE !** renchéris Leah.

J'entends des bruits de tables renversés et autres meubles mais, je ne m'en formalise pas. J'avance énervé, pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallu que je reparle de ça ? C'est bête, c'est vieux, c'est gamin ! Pff, pourquoi fallait-il que Paul m'appelle pas ce stupide surnom !

J'avance à grand bas, je ralentis la cadence lorsque je n'entends plus rien. Je marche, je marche, encore et encore. C'est alors que j'entends bruit de moteur ralentir derrière moi. Je me retourne et voit un pick-up noir.

**- Monte !** m'ordonne le conducteur qui n'est d'autre que Sam.  
**- Non, je rentre à pied, ça me va détendre.  
****- La réserve n'est pas grande mais, de chez toi à chez moi il y a au moins une heure.. Monte je te dis !**

Je continue de marcher faisant abstraction du bruit.

**- Bon, je vais conduire comme ça alors.**

Je n'en formalise pas, je marche toujours. Cinq minutes après, je cède. Je suis bête... Dans la voiture au départ personne ne parle.

**- Paul est stupide et arrogant mais c'est un mec bien.  
****- Non, c'est juste un mec stupide et arrogant. Point.  
****- Il t'aime bien je suis sûr. En tout cas Emily souhaite te revoir.  
****- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? J'ai rien d'extraordinaire...  
****- Tu es capable d'amadoué Leah, ce n'est pas rien. Je ne savais pas qu'elle était capable d'affection envers quelqu'un...Enfin depuis...  
****- Ouais je comprends. **le coupai-je.** Leah a toujours été sympa avec moi, c'est tout, elle m'aime bien et je l'aime bien, rien de super compliqué.  
****- Emily veut te revoir, Jacob t'apprécie énormément, Quil et Embry te trouve sympa, Seth t'adore et en ce qui concerne Kim et Jared je ne sais pas, mais Kim est quelqu'un d'adorable et vous vous entendrez bien quant a Jared je ne sais pas pourquoi Paul est son meilleur ami, mais c'est un mec sympa.  
****- Ils se sont battus, hein ?  
****- Qui ça ?  
****- Jacob et Paul. J'ai entendu.  
****- Oh c'était plus de bruit qu'autre chose finalement.  
****- Il y aura Paul ?  
****- Quand ça ?  
****- La prochaine fois que je viendrais.  
****- Oui, il sera là, mais je pense que Jacob veillera à ce qu'il se taise... On est arrivé.  
****- Co...Comment tu sais où j'habite ?  
****- Jacob.  
****- Ah oui... Bon bin, merci pour tout. Ça aurait pus être sympa !  
****- Oui ! La prochaine fois ! Salut Haven !**

Je ferme la portière et il s'en va. Je rentre à la maison et je monte directement dans ma chambre. Quelques minutes après mon père entre.

**- Frappe avant d'entrer !  
****- Pardon ma puce... Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ? J'ai bien vu quand tu es rentré...  
****- J'ai vue Paul.  
****- Lahote ?  
****- Ouais.  
****- Et alors ? Que c'est-il passé ?  
****- On s'est disputé.  
****- On ne change pas les vieilles habitudes comme on dis.** dit-il en soupirant.

Mon père vient m'embrasser sur le sommet du crâne et part.

.

* * *

Hello :) ! Surprise surprise voici le deuxième chapitre ! Bon, grande nouvelle, j'ai finis de tapé entièrement cette fiction, donc normalement il n'y aura pas trop de retard pour les suites :D... Eum... Des avis pour ce chapitre ?  
Bisous bisous !

**Edit du 9 décembre :** _Bon alors je vous explique, je ne suis pas encore très à l'aise avec _Fanfiction . net_ ... Désolée du dérangement si vous recevez une alerte !_


	3. Chapter 3

Un grand merci aux Revieweuses (ou Revieweurs !) ! J'ai beaucoup recevoir vos commentaires ! :D

**Je vous laisse à votre lecture ! :D**

* * *

_._

Les semaines passent à une vitesse folle, je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de retourner chez Emily mais, ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque. Je n'ai plus le bras en écharpe, tout est redevenue comme avant, ou presque. Au lycée je suis devenue la meilleure amie de la bande à Jacob, enfin c'est ce qu'on dit de moi ! C'est en partie vraie, je suis toujours avec eux et je dois dire qu'Embry est vraiment super adorable ! Non je ne suis pas amoureuse mais, comme on est dans la même classe partout, on est vachement copain maintenant ! Puis il y a Seth, que j'adore mais ça c'est vrai depuis pas mal d'année ! Quil est plutôt marrant et très attendrissant, surtout quand il parle de la petite Claire, la nièce d'Emily ! Il en est complètement gaga, mais en même temps, elle a l'air choupinette comme petite ! Et il y a Jacob. Je n'arrive pas trop à le cerné, il me parle de « la personne la plus importante pour lui » assez souvent, mais je ne sais pas, il me paraît à la fois distant et tellement proche... Je n'arrive pas à savoir ce qu'il pense. Je ne cherche plus trop et je profite du moment présent !

Je soupire une énième fois, Seth me regarde.

**- ...C'est toi qui vois, Emily veut t'inviter, mais si... Haven ? Tu m'écoute ?** s'impatiente Quil.  
**- Hein ? .. Non pardon, j'étais dans mes pensées... Désolée !  
****- Demain, tu viens chez Emily ou pas ?** demande Seth pour faire court.  
**- Oui, oui, à condi... **commençai-je  
**- Laisse-tombé, Paul sera là.** lâche Quil.

Je repense à la vieille conversation que j'avais eu avec Sam dans la voiture.

**- Non, je viens, pas de problème ! Je ne veux pas décevoir Emily et surtout pas Sam !  
****- Sam ? Pourquoi tu parles de Sam ?  
****- Si je déçois Emily, je déçois Sam, si je déçois Sam, je déçois tout le monde et si je déçois tout le monde, Paul se sentira puissant et ça, non, j'en ai pas envie !  
****- Et ce soir ? Tu viens ? **demande Jacob.  
**- Si c'est Emily qui veut, avec plaisir !  
****- Alors, grimpe. **dit-il en me passant son casque.

Je le mets et monte derrière lui. En un rien de temps nous sommes chez Emily et Sam. J'ai hâte !

**- Haven ! Je suis tellement contente de te voir ! **me dit la maîtresse de maison.  
**- Content que soit parmi nous, entre tout le monde est là !**

Quoi ? Déjà ? Comment ont-ils fait pour être arrivé si vite ?

**- On coupe par la forêt ! **me cris Embry du salon comme s'ils avaient lu mes pensées.  
**- Oh ! C'est vrai que c'est direct !  
****- Bon aller, assied-toi ! J'ai fait des cookies !**

Jacob me débarrasse de mon sac et le pose sur le meuble télé. Je prends un cookie.

**- Tu vas grossir Le Microbe.  
****- Ce n'est pas de ça dont j'ai le plus peur.  
****- Jacob n'aime pas les grosse. Enfin je dis ça... J'dis rien.  
****- Je m'en fiche que Jacob n'aime pas les grosse, si tu savais !**

Non mais quel crétin ! Il croit sérieusement que je vais jeûner pour plaire à Jacob ? La bonne blague !

Je mange mon cookie tout chocolat sans me soucier des Paul. Est-ce normal qu'il soit torse nu ? Je ne m'en formalise pas et je parle avec tout le monde, je félicite Emily pour ses pâtisseries. Leah me demande des nouvelles de ma famille et je lui dis que tout va pour le mieux.

**- En parlant de ça. commence Sam. J'ai parlé à Carlisle et il m'a dit que tu pourrais devenir médecin si tu voulais !  
****- Hum, non... J'ai d'autre projet professionnel.  
****- Ah ouais ? Quoi donc ?** demande Quil intéressé.  
**- Ce n'est pas quelque chose dont je parle, je le garde pour moi...  
****- Dommage ! On le saura bien un jours !**

À ce moment précis je vois Paul ouvrir discrètement mon sac et y sortir mon bloc-note.

**- Non Paul, lâche ça ! Paul !**

Il ne m'écoute pas et entreprend de l'ouvrir sans écouter mes protestations. Leah essaye de lui prendre dans main quand d'un coup, je monte sur la table et lui saute dessus. Je m'accroche à lui du mieux que je peux sur son dos.

**- Lâche ça tout de suite Paul.  
****- Non, j'ai envie de le lire ! C'est ton journal intime, non ?  
****- Je ne suis pas assez stupide pour me trimbaler avec un journal intime !**

Il essaye de sa débarrassé de moi mais, je tiens bon, tout le monde essaye de convaincre Paul de laisser mon bloc-note mais rien à faire. Pour l'instant Leah fait diversion pour qu'il ne l'ouvre pas. Merci ! Il m'énerve ! Il essaye encore de me mettre par terre mais, je m'accroche plus fort à lui.

**- Tu sais que la force de pression de la mâchoire humaine était de quinze à vingt kilo par centimètre carré ?** lui dis-je à l'oreille.** Si je te morts là en y mettant toute ma force. **dis-je en lui touchant le trapèze. **Je pourrais te faire très mal.  
****- Tu n'oserais pas !  
****- Non ? Tu crois ?**

J'ai l'impression que tout le monde retient son souffle, pourtant, tout le monde à l'air de se préparer à nous sauter dessus au cas où. Jacob s'approche.

**- Fait pas ça Haven... S'teplait... Paul laisse-là, merde !**

Pour toute réponse Paul commence à ouvrir une page. Je mords. Je mords aussi fort que possible. Je mords jusqu'à ce que mes dents transpercent sa peau. Je mords jusqu'au sang. Paul se met à trembler sous moi, tout le monde essaye de me détacher, mais je tiens bon. Je veux juste que ce stupide mec comprenne que je ne suis pas une Faiblarde. Tout le monde s'agite mais, moi je fais abstraction du bruit et du mouvement. Le sang de Paul m'emplis la bouche puis au bout d'un certain temps, ses tremblements cessent. C'était assez bizarre d'ailleurs ! Mais bon, je suis toujours accroché à lui malgré ses efforts désespérés pour me faire lâcher prise. Je mords un peu plus profondément.

**- Si je te rends ton bouquin, tu me lâches, Microbe ?  
****- Ouais !** dis-je, enfin en vérité ça rassemblait à : Vchouaich.

Il repli son bras vers son épaule gauche et tout en m'accrochant plus fermement à sa taille, je lâche une main. Une fois le bouquin en sûreté avec moi j'entreprends alors le lâché son épaule gauche qui est sacrément bien mordue !

J'ai du sang plein la bouche ! Je redescends de mon perchoir et une fois à terre Emily amène Paul à l'étage, elle va le soigner. Sam me montre le lavabo pour que je puisse me rincer la bouche.

Je retourne m'asseoir à table quand Paul et Emily reviennent. Paul s'assoit en face de moi. Quil et Seth à sa droite, Embry se poste debout derrière. Jared et Kim s'assoient un peu à l'écart dans le canapé du salon quant à Jacob il prend place à ma gauche. Emily et Sam reste en bout de table.

**- Hey, imaginez si Paul était hum... _tombé amoureux_ de Haven !** dit Sam après avoir cherché ses mots.  
**- Je ne serai jamais tombée amoureuse de lui !  
****- Tu es sur de ce que tu avances ? **me questionne Paul.  
**- Aussi certaine que ma sœur s'appelle Daphné.** dis-je en plantant mon regard dans le sien.  
**- Tu vas perdre à ce jeu. **annonce d'emblée Paul en acceptant le duel.  
**- Je ne joue pas.**

Je soutiens son regard sans cillé. Tout le monde regard sans un bruit. Au bout d'un quart d'heure Paul baisse le regard et tourne la tête vers Sam.

**- Non, elle ne serait jamais tombée amoureuse de moi, je confirme.  
****- Rah, ça fait quatre cookie que je mange et je n'arrive pas à me débarrasser du goût de ton sang.**

Je prends un cookie a priori aux pépites de chocolat et cacahuète dans l'assiette et regarde Emily.

**- Il y a du beurre de cacahuète ?  
****- Oh ! Tu es allergique ?** s'inquiète-t-elle.  
**- Non, ce sont juste mes préférés !**

Je dévore mon cookie avec appétit, mais surtout pour tenter d'enlever le goût du sang de ma bouche.

**- Pourquoi vous parliez de sang ? Pourquoi elle avait du sang dans la bouche ?** demande un nouveau venu.  
**- Elle a mordu Paul, elle lui a pratiquement arraché le trapèze.**

Il montre une compresse sur l'épaule droite de ce dernier. Le nouveau rigole puis repart.

**- On est dix-sept en tout, sauf que, la maison est trop petite, enfin sauf quand on enlève la table basse.  
****- Ah je vois !  
****- Dis-moi Microbe, si c'est pas ton journal intime, c'est quoi ?  
****- Mon projet professionnel.  
****- Oh ! Tu sais que tu m'as mordu jusqu'au sang, pour ce bloc-note ?  
****- Oui et ce bloc-note est plus important que mes journaux intime.  
****- Ah bon ?! Hum..  
****- D'ailleurs, dans mes journaux il y a des pages et des pages qui te sont dédié. C'est dingue non ?** dis-je sarcastique. **« Je déteste Paul. » ; « Paul a encore mis des araignées dans mon casier, mais à cause de ça, je n'ai plus peur, je lui ai toute rendu. » ; « Aujourd'hui Paul m'a poussé au self, je suis tombé et je lui ai jeté mon assiette à la figure, je suis collé et lui aussi... quatre longues heures à laver le lycée avec ce crétin. »... Oh attends, j'ai mieux, le dernier jour à te supporter, j'avais marqué un truc genre « Joie, joie Ô grande joie, c'est le dernier jour que je vois Paul Lahote, finis ! Plus de Paul dans ma vie... mais je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai une phrase que me trotte dans la tête ****«****You'll come backwhen it's over No need to say goodbye »**(ndlr Régnia Spektor The Call)**»****il faut croire que j'avais raison, j'allais bien, tout mon calvaire était fini mais, tu es revenu !  
****- Et tu n'était pas amoureux d'elle ?  
****- Non, c'est qu'un Microbe.  
****- Bon euh... Je vais y aller ! Merci pour cet après-midi !  
****- Je te raccompagne ? **me propose Leah.  
**- Oui, avec plaisir !**

Elle prend mon sac en passant et je la suis dehors. On rentre à pied alors sur le chemin on a le temps de rire de Paul !

**- Comment se fait-il que tu traînes avec eux, Leah ?  
****- C'est... C'est à cause de Seth. Tu comprends, je le protège.  
****- Et c'est compliqué, je me trompe ?  
****- Non, tu as vu juste...**

Je me tais quelques minutes et contemple Leah. C'est stupide, elle est jolie, elle pourrait avoir un tas de garçons à ses pieds, il suffit juste qu'elle s'ouvre un peu plus aux autres...

**- Tu..Tu sais, je n'arrive plus à le regarder dormir.** dis-je à voix basse.  
**- Haven, tu devrais en parler à quelqu'un, un psy ou quelqu'un comme ça. **me répond-elle. **Si tu ne peux plus regarder Milo dormir, tu ne pourras plus regarder aucun bébé... Je.. je ne comprends pas totalement ce que tu ressens, mais je sais qu'il faut que tu évacue ton traumatisme. ..**

J'acquiesce, elle a raison, cela fait plus de deux mois qui l'incident s'est passé et pourtant, d'une fois qu'il s'endort, je panique et quitte la pièce. Leah pose une main réconfortante sur mon épaule.

**- Et pour ta sœur ?  
- Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait une urgence et qu'elle pensait que je rentrerais après le lycée, que tout irais bien, mais je suis allé à l'hôpital et je suis rentrée en retard, du coup elle est parti régler son urgence... Si elle avait pris les enfants il n'y aurait pas eu de problème. Si je n'avais pas été bousculé, il n'y en aurait peut-être pas eu...**  
**- Tu as toujours mal ? **me demande-t-elle.  
**- Non, j'ai fini mes séances de kiné, je n'ai plus rien !  
****- Tu sais ce qui est drôle ? C'est que ce soit Jake qui t'ait foncé dedans ! J'ai toujours pensé qu'il ne traînerait plus avec aucune fille ! Enfin il en a plein dans son entourage, mais je veux dire, que toi c'est complètement irréaliste pour moi ! Surtout toi !  
****- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce j'ai fait de mal ?  
****- Rien, mais tu vois, tu connais Paul, Seth et moi ! C'est beaucoup de coïncidence tu ne crois pas ?** rit-elle.  
**- Mouais, on peut dire ça comme ça ! Une sacrée coïncidence ! **riais-je à mon tour.

Nous arrivons devant chez moi, je l'invite à entrée quelque instant, elle accepte, mais préviens qu'elle ne reste pas longtemps. À l'intérieur ma mère la serre dans ses bras et mon père fait de même. Mes parents prennent des nouvelles de sa famille, ils n'évoquent pas Harry pour ne pas blesser Leah et ils transmettent les salutations à Sue. Leah repart en me disant que je serais toujours la bienvenue chez Emily, surtout après avoir passé un après-midi comme celui là.

Je suis vraiment heureuse de me dire que j'y retourne demain ! J'ai l'impression de m'être fais des amis... La soirée ce passe calmement à la maison et j'en profite pour évoquer des éventuelles consultation chez un psy, mon père trouve que c'est une bonne idée et ma mère ne dit rien pourtant je suis sûr qu'au fond d'elle, elle trouve que je fais le bon choix.

Dans ma chambre, je m'assois sur mon lit avec mon bloc-note, j'écris quelques lignes lorsque j'entends quelqu'un toquer à la porte.

**- Entrez !** dis-je en fermant mon bloc-note.  
**- Ton père m'a dit que tu était dans ta chambre.  
****- Oh, Jacob ! Que fait tu là ?  
****- Je suis venue rendre visite à une amie !  
****- Désolée d'être partie si vite tout à l'heure... mais bon, je ne voyais pas trop comment faire, je n'étais pas à l'aise, enfin après... **avouai-je tout bas.  
**- Ne t'inquiète pas, Carlisle est venu, il te félicite pour la morsure ! **dit-il en rigolant.** Aucun point de suture et il n'aura même pas de cicatrice ! Aucun soucis à te faire !**

J'ai la légère impression qu'il me ment mais je ne dis rien, on ne sait jamais, des fois que je le vexe et puis s'il veut mentir pour pas que je m'inquiète pour Paul, grand bien lui fasse et de toute manière, je suis déçu « pas de cicatrice ? » merde !

**- Pas de cicatrice ?** répétai-je.  
**- Aucune. Pourquoi ?  
****- Il devrait en avoir une ou alors je n'ai pas mordu assez fort !  
****- Carlisle est un bon médecin, même si tu avais mordu plus fort, aucune cicatrice.**

Jacob s'installe par terre, comme d'habitude.

**- Comment va « la personne la plus importante au monde » ?  
****- Elle va bien, très bien même et elle est toujours aussi adorable... Un jour peut-être qu'elle m'aimera comme... un amant.  
****- J'espère, ça serait bête de faire tous ses efforts en vain !**

On continue de parler d'un tas de choses, il me parle de son père, de Bella et sa famille, il me parle de Sam et de toute la bande, il me parle de Rachel, sa sœur, qui est la copine de Paul.

**- C'est dingue, mais il est doux comme un agneau avec elle ! Méconnaissable !** se tords-t-il de rire.  
**- C'est si comique que ça ? Ça à l'air de faire plus peur qu'autre chose ! l**ançai-je avec une moue de dégoût.

Il se redresse d'un coup.

**- Maintenant que tu le dis, ça fait peur ouais...**

Son fou rire le reprend et je me joins à lui. Les minutes laissent rapidement place à des heures, au loin j'entends un loup appeler ses semblables.

**- Tu entends ça ? **le questionnai-je fière de ma ''découverte''.  
**- Oui... Hum, je dois y aller, il se fait tard, mon père m'attend je suppose.**

Je le raccompagne jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, il me fait un bise sur le front et s'en va. Je le regarde quelque instant s'installer sur sa moto puis je ferme la porte. Dans ma chambre, je reprends mon bloc-note.

Le lendemain après-midi, Jacob passe me chercher, en pick-up cette fois-ci, pour aller chez Emily. Dans la maison, tout le monde m'accueille avec un grand sourire. Très vite les discutions vont bon train, quelques nouveaux, dont j'ai oublié les prénoms, arrivant se joignent à nous, ils sont plus jeunes que Seth d'après ce que j'ai compris, mais ils n'en ont pas l'air.

Emily m'invite à dîner, mais je refuse poliment, mes parents m'attendent. Jacob me ramène alors chez moi et en profite pour rester un peu. Sur mon bureau je découvre un livre avec un petit post-it dessus.

**- Oh la vache, tu connais H. Wolf ?!  
****- Euh... **dis-je simplement.  
**- Non, tu connais les éditeurs ? Tu connais H. Wolf ?! Rachel...ma sœur est fan, elle a ses deux autres bouquins, si elle savait ça... Attend mais, ce bouquin sort le mois prochains !**

Il me demande alors s'il serait possible d'avoir un autre exemplaire, il est près à payer, il me demande, dans le cas où je connais H. Wolf, d'arranger une entrevue.

H. Wolf, c'est moi. H de Haven et Wolf de Wolfy, simple, bête mais efficace. Wolf est un nom très rependu en Amérique. Je garde le secret très précieusement, car je ne veux pas que mes parents et que les habitants de La Push soient sans cesse déranger par des journalistes. J'appelle la maison d'édition. Mon éditrice décroche.

**- Ouais, euh je viens de recevoir le premier exemplaire de « Sanglante », il est super ! Dis-moi, il serait possible d'en avoir un autre ?  
****- Pour toi ma chérie, je ferai n'importe quoi ! Je te l'envoie dans la semaine !  
****- Génial, tu es super !**

Elle me salue et raccroche.

**- C'est bon, j'en aurais un autre dans les deux prochaines semaines.  
****- Tu pourrais essayer d'avoir un rendez-vous avec elle ? Ma soeur revient bientôt et elle est vraiment fan... je sais que personne n'a jamais vue la célèbre H. Wolf, mais croit moi, elle gardera le secret mieux que n'importe qui !**

Sous son regard suppliant je craque.

**- Bon d'accord... **cédai-je. **Je vais faire tout mon possible !  
****- Tu es un amour ! Rachel revient pour les vacances ! Tu lui donneras le bouquin et j'espère de tout cœur une excellente nouvelle !  
****- J'ai deux semaines pour convaincre HW ?  
****- S'teplait S'teplait S'teplait...**

Je cède, quand il s'y met, vraiment on ne peut rien faire ! Regard de chiot qui pleure, petite voix suppliante... tout, il met le paquet !

Il reste chez moi jusqu'à ce que soit l'heure de dîner. Mes parents auraient bien voulu qu'il reste, mais il a gentiment décliné l'invitation.

Oh, je ne vous ai pas dit ? Depuis qu'il sait que Leah et Seth Clearwater font bien partis de la bande de Sam, mon père ni catégoriquement qu'ils prennent des stéroïdes. Ce n'est pas pour me déplaire !

-** Tata ?  
****- Oui Miky chéri ?  
****- Jake c'est ton 'moureux ?  
****- Non mon cœur, Jacob n'est pas mon amoureux ! Pourquoi cette question ?  
****- Pour savoir si c'était toujours moi !  
****- Bien sûr que c'est toujours toi ! Hey, ça te dit de dormir avec moi cette nuit ?  
****- Oui ! Je vais chercher mes doudous !**

Il revient quelque instant après avec trois peluches et son oreiller. Il grimpe sur mon lit et se couche tout de suite dedans.

**- Tu me liras une histoire aussi ?  
****- D'accord ! Je vais prévenir maman que tu es là !**

Je me lève et entre dans la chambre de ma sœur.

**- Mike est dans ma chambre, il dort avec moi cette nuit, d'accord ?  
****- Aucun problème, qu'il profite, le déménagement est pour bientôt !  
****- Oh c'est vrai ? Tu as trouvé une maison ?  
****- Oui, quatre chambres, deux salles de bain, deux toilettes, une belle cuisine, salon-salle à manger ! **énumère Daphné, joyeuse.**  
****- C'est super, enfin une maison à vous trois !  
****- Oui et tout ça grâce à toi ! Si je n'avais pas...  
****- Laisse tombé, tu es ma sœur, les banques ne voulaient pas te prêter, je l'ai fait, inutile de me le rendre cet argent, maintenant que tu as maison et travail, tout ira bien !**

Elle me prend dans ses bras, s'excuse et me remercie. Je lui redis que son petit bout est dans ma chambre et je m'en vais. Je me couche à mon tour et commence à raconter une histoire. Très vite Mike s'endort, j'éteins la lumière et me couche à mon tour.

**- Tata, tata, debout ! Il est l'heure ! Vite ! **chantonne Mike en grimpant sur le lit.  
**- Quelle heure il est ?  
****- Il est très tard dans le matin !  
****- Tard comment ?  
****- On mange bientôt !  
****- Hummph !**

Je me lève avec difficultés et rejoint toute la famille dans la cuisine. J'aide à mettre la table pour les autres et je me prépare un bol de chocolat et des tartines.

.

* * *

Coucou tous le monde, je vous poste le chapitre 3 après une semaine d'attente !  
J'aime beaucoup ce chapitre donc j'espère qui vous plaira aussi ! :D  
Bisous Bisous !


	4. Chapter 4

Alors j'ai reçu un tas de super reviews et franchement, je vous kiff ! C'est vraiment génial de pouvoir lire vos messages !  
Merci merci merci !

**Je vous laisse à votre lecture ! :D**

* * *

_._

La semaine qui suit fût tout aussi mouvementé, je me suis fait coller quatre fois à cause d'Embry. Mon père à bien faillit être convoqué chez le directeur !

**- Décidément je te déteste Embry Call !  
****- Je suis désolé ! Je suis allé chez le directeur pour dire que c'était de ma faute !  
****- En attendant j'ai quand même été collé !  
****- Oui mais moi je suis collé après toi, je rattrape !**

Je soupire, quatre heures de colles pour rien, toute la semaine ! Enfin heureusement que ce n'est pas seize heures de colle, je l'aurais tuée !

**- Hey, vous faites quoi ce soir ? **demande Quil en arrivant essoufflé.  
**- Rien, j'attends tous les soirs que les vacances arrivent ! **répondis-je simplement.  
**- Super, je passe te chercher à huit heures, on se fait un ciné avec Jake et Embry !  
****- Et si j'étais occupé ? **demande ce dernier.  
**- Embry ! T'es pas occupé !**

Quil met une tape à son ami et les deux partent en fou rire. Quand je vois les trois garçons ensemble Jake, Quil et Embry, j'ai l'impression de voir des frères et j'ai la même sensation quand je suis chez Emily avec tout le monde. D'ailleurs, Emily ne cesse de leur rappeler qu'ils sont frères. Bien sûr Leah, Emily et Kim sont leur sœur, logique !

Je n'ai jamais imaginé une seule seconde devenir aussi proche des trois garçons en si peu de temps, ils sont vraiment mes meilleurs amis, les meilleurs que je n'ai jamais eu ! En plus lorsque je vais chez Emily, ils veillent toujours à ce que Paul ne m'adresse pas la parole, c'est vraiment super !

Dire que ça fait seulement deux mois que je les connais ! J'ai vraiment dû mal à y croire ! Je regarde Seth qui avance vers nous.

**- Alors comme ça vous allez au ciné ? Vous ne pouvez pas ! On a un truc de prévu les gars !  
****- Oh.. oui ! Merde, j'avais complètement zappé ça !** annonce Quil.  
**- Hey, c'est pas grave tu sais, on fera ça un autre soir ! En plus c'est bientôt les vacances donc on aura du temps !** dis-je en souriant.  
**- Merci de nous l'avoir rappelé Seth ! Sinon on t'aurait posés un lapin !  
****- C'est pas grave Quil, Seth vous a prévenu à temps ! Au pire vous auriez eu jusqu'à huit heures pour le faire !** m'esclaffai-je.

Je ris quelques instants avec eux, ensuite, je rejoins mon casier où Jill est négligemment adossée.

**- Donc, je récapitule, les meilleurs potes de Paul, sont tes meilleurs potes ? Ça fait deux mois que tu traînes avec eux !  
****- Jill... je les aime bien, ils sont sympa ! Quand je suis avec eux j'sais pas, j'ai l'impression d'être en sécurité !  
****- En même temps t'as vue les morceaux ?** dit-elle en riant.

Je ris avec elle et je prends mes cahiers. Je vais en cours d'histoire avec elle et Embry.

**- Dis-moi monsieur muscle, t'es amoureux de Haven ou pas  
****- Non, on est amis, c'est tout !  
****- Jill, tu en poses des questions ! C'est pas croyable ! T'es pas croyable !**

Une semaine, plus qu'une semaine avant les vacances ! Merci ! J'en ai marre des cours, j'ai besoin d'une pause, en plus c'est bientôt le mois de Mars alors il fait froid et je veux être au chaud chez moi !

Emmitouflé dans mon gros manteaux, mon écharpe et mes gants j'entre dans le lycée. Au loin j'aperçois Dougg qui bouscule un collégien. La push il y a deux écoles : jardin d'enfant/primaire et collège/lycée, mon sang ne fait qu'un tour et je m'approche des deux gars.

**- Laisse-le tranquille, il vient d'arriver dans la Réserve alors ne lui cherche pas des embrouilles, Dougg ! **m'énervai-je.  
**- Tu prends la défense de la veuve et de l'orphelin maintenant Haven ? **me dit celui-ci sarcastique.  
**- Oui et encore plus quand c'est mon cousin qui est visé !  
****- C'est ton cousin ?  
****- Oui, mon cousin, tu sais ce que c'est au moins ? **dis-je ironique.  
**- Te fout pas de moi ok ? **me menace-t-il.  
**- La prochaine fois que tu cherches les emmerde à quelqu'un je te tombes dessus ok ?** lançai-je sur le même ton. **Sérieusement, on se connaît tous depuis le berceau et toi tu cherches la merde avec tout le monde ! Réfléchis cinq minutes, on connaît la vie de tout le monde ici !  
****- Je ne le connais pas depuis le berceau, le naze... **dit il en parlant de Danny, mon cousin. **Je laisse les autres tranquille, je te signale.  
****- Laisse-le, il ne t'a rien fait !**

Il soupire et s'en va. Je me retourne vers Danny et je lui souris, je passe ma main derrière sa nuque et je colle mon front au sien, il me sourit.

**- Je ne laisserai rien ni personne te faire du mal ! T'es mon cousin adoré !**

Je le lâche et je lui dépose un bisous sur la joue, il me remercie de l'avoir aidé et je retourne en cours.

Embry est absent, bizarre ! Le prof me demande pourquoi, mais je ne peux rien répondre, je n'en sais rien du tout !

Je remarque à la fin des cours que Quil, Jacob et Seth ne sont plus là non plus, je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils sont partis de cours comme ça... Je n'ai pas le choix, je rentre à la maison à pied.

Voilà deux jours que les quatre garçons ne sont pas là, je ne sais pas trop comment faire pour les excuser de leur absence... Je ne sais même pas pourquoi ils sont absents ! J'avoue, ça m'angoisse un peu.

Me voilà en route pour quatre heures d'anglais, j'adore cette matière et ma prof est génial, c'est grâce à elle que j'ai publié mon premier roman et c'est surtout grâce à elles que je suis passionnée d'écriture. Elle fait tout pour nous faire vivre la langue comme un jeu et non comme un moyen d'expression, c'est bizarre mais ça marche. Quand on compose elle nous donne des sujets assez drôles pour que tout le monde puisse rire de son travail, ça paraît fou mais, personne n'a jamais eu en dessous de la moyenne avec elle. En plus elle critique largement les méthodes qu'elle est censée employer avec nous.

Pendant que j'écris elle s'approche de moi.

**- ****Haven ? Tu pourrais rester un peu après le cours ?  
****- Euh, oui bien sûr !  
****- Très bien ! Bon les enfants il vous reste une heure pour finir ce texte, dans les deux heures qui suivront on lira un extrais de la pièce de théâtre Hamlet !**

Les trois dernières heures s'enchaînent à une vitesses effroyable. Quand la cloche sonne je range mes affaires tranquillement et j'attends que tout le monde s'en aille.

Ma prof ferme la porte derrière le dernier élève et retourne à son bureau. Je prends une chaise et je m'assois en face d'elle.

**- Tu as des nouvelles d'Embry ?** me questionne-t-elle.  
**- Non aucune... Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils sont tous absents...  
****- Hum, je vois ! Donc je voulais te voir pour le lancement de « Sanglante » !  
****- Oh, euh, il sort dans quelques semaines, bientôt deux ! Je suis impatiente !  
****- Pendant les vacances ? Super ! Je pourrais aller l'acheter sans difficulté !  
****- Vous savez je peux réserver le livre pour vous...  
****- Oh non non, je préfère aller en librairie !  
****- Très bien.. euh... c'est tout ?  
****- Ouais, tu peux aller manger !**

J'arrive au self et je vois les garçons assis en train de manger, Seth me vois et me fait un signe. Je lui lance un regard noir avant de finir de remplir mon plateaux. Je les rejoins à table.

**- Pourquoi vous étiez absent ? Vous m'avez fait une peur bleue ! J'ai crus qu'il vous étaient arrivés quelque chose de grave !  
****- Désolé Haven ! **me dit Jake.** On avait un truc à faire et on a dû partir quelques jours quoi...  
****- Rien de grave j'espère ?!  
****- Non, on va tous très bien !** renchéris Quil.  
**- Ouais bah la prochaine fois prévenez-moi avant de partir !  
****- Je leur avais dit de la faire ! Il ne m'écoute ja-mais !** boude Seth.

Les autres rigolent et je rassure Seth en disant que de toute façon, c'est le seul à penser à moi. Jacob me regarde avec une mine faussement choqué et je lui tire la langue. Ça fait du bien de les retrouver ! Piouff, j'ai l'impression d'être drogué à eux, j'ai besoin de les voir pour me sentir bien. Sans trop suivre leur conversation je les regarde en souriant. Je grave ce moment dans ma mémoire, je grave leurs rires, leurs visages, leurs regards, tout absolument tout.

Le reste de la semaine ce passe sans problème, je fais mes heures de colles avec Embry et honnêtement, les colles avec lui sont beaucoup plus drôles qu'avec Paul ! En fait au lieu de nettoyer les vestiaire on a fait une bataille d'eau. Bref on a nettoyé en s'amusant !

**oOoOo**

Enfin ! Plus qu'une semaine avant les vacances ! Et une semaine avant la sortie de mon livre. Une semaine avant la rencontre avec Rachel enfin je n'ai pas décidé si j'allais lui dévoiler où non mon identité ! J'hésite encore bien que Jacob ne cesse d'essayer de me convaincre !

Au lycée je vois souvent mon cousin qui est en dernière année du collège. Personne ne viens l'embêter, car je veille sur lui, mon cousin c'est pratiquement toute ma vie. Autant que mes deux neveux.

En parlant d'eux, ils vont bien, ma soeur a déménagé et elle a rencontré quelqu'un de bien, un agent de police, il est très vite venu de Forks pour vivre avec elle... Elle m'a avoué qu'elle le fréquentais longtemps avant que ce ne soit officielle. D'ailleurs, quand il y a eu l'incident je crois qu'il s'est encore plus énervé sur elle que moi... Elle m'a raconté qu'il était rouge de rage et que jamais personne ne s'était énervé comme ça, selon elle. Bref, Hunter est très sympa et j'espère qu'il va se marier avec Daphné !

**oOoOo**

Lors de ma première semaine de vacances Jacob passe me chercher chez moi, il m'amène chez lui pour que j'offre mon livre à Rachel. Je descends de la voiture de Jake et m'avance vers Rachel et Paul qui se bécotent devant le perron de la maison des Black. Je tiens contre ma poitrine l'exemplaire de « Sanglante » que j'ai promis.

**- Jake, qu'est-ce que tu fous encore avec le Microbe ?  
****- Paul, soit un peu sympa !** le réprimande Rachel.

Il s'excuse et embrasse cette dernière d'une manière très tendre, si ce n'avait pas été Paul, j'aurais trouvé ça mignon, mais là, j'ai juste envie de vomir.

Je m'approche des tourtereaux avec lenteur, Jacob à mes côtés.

**- Heu.. tiens Rachel, c'est pour toi !** dis-je avec timidité.  
**- Oh ce n'est pas vrais ! Oh, merci merci merci ! Il sort demain en plus! Oh Jake, j'adore ta petite-copine !  
****- On ne sort pas ensemble, mais à part ça, merci !** répond Jacob.  
**- Comment tu as fait pour avoir ce livre ? Il n'est même pas sortis !  
****- J'ai de bonne relation... **avouai-je. **Hum, sinon, la semaine prochaine, même heure, tu fais quoi ?  
****- Pourquoi ? Je serai sûrement ici !  
****- Jacob t'emmènera chez moi, une surprise t'attendra !**

Ouais, j'ai accepté ce rendez-vous, Jacob imite très bien les chiots tristes !

**- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passera ?  
****- Oh, avant, il faut que tu répondes à une question, sinon ce n'est pas la peine de venir !  
****- Dis-moi ?  
****- Si l'identité de devait être connus, est-ce que tu aimerais toujours ses livres ? Je te laisse une semaine pour réfléchir et si tu viens, cela voudra dire que ça ne change absolument rien de connaître son visage.  
****- J'y réfléchirai. À dans une semaine peut-être !  
****- Oui, à plus !**

Je remonte de la voiture, enfin dans le pick-up, de Jacob et il me ramène chez moi.

La semaine passe vite et honnêtement j'appréhende beaucoup le rendez-vous avec Rachel ! Toutefois, si elle vient !

**oOoOo**

Je m'assois dans le canapé avec les trois exemplaires de mes livres, mon ordinateur, ma peluche Wolfy et la télé allumée en fond sonore. J'attends.

Je me prends au jeu des dessins animés et ne me rend pas compte du temps qui passe, soudain quelqu'un toque à la porte. Je me lève et ouvre. Rachel se trouve derrière.

**- Entre vas-y !** la saluai-je.  
**- Alors, ma surprise ? **demande-t-elle impatiente.  
**- D'abord, assied-toi dans le canapé.**

Elle s'exécute et je m'assois dans un fauteuil en face d'elle. Je prends un de mes livres et lui montre la couverture.

**- H. Wolf.** dis-je en lui montrant le nom de l'auteur. **H comme Haven et Wolf comme Wolfy. Simple mais efficace. , c'est moi.** annonçai-je de but en blanc.  
**- Oh, c'est pas vrai ! Oh non ! Oh mon dieu ! Oh lala !  
****- Rachel, je suis ton écrivain préféré, enfin d'après Jacob.  
****- Tu ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point je t'idolâtre !**

Elle marque une pause et reprend ses esprits brièvement perdu, tout de suite après, elle me raconte sa vision de mon prochain roman « Sanglante » et me demande un tas d'explication sur tous mes livres, soit « Révoltée » ; « Amoureuse » et « Sanglante ».

**- Et donc nous tes fans, on aimerait tellement que Janice et Josh finissent ensemble, on voudrait réellement un autre livres sur eux !  
****- Je sais, mais je n'en vois pas la nécessité, si je n'ai pas voulu qu'ils finissent ensemble ce n'est pas pour rien, Janice est « Révoltée » comme le titre l'indique et elle ne veut pas être obligée d'aimer quelqu'un parce que c'est son destin... Tu vois ?  
****- Non, pas trop...Non...  
****- Bouge pas.**

Je remonte dans ma chambre et prend un des livres sur les légendes Quileute, celui où l'on parle précisément de l'imprégnation. Je redescends.

**- Tu connais les légende ? **demandai-je à Rachel.  
**- Oui, très bien même...  
****- Tu vois l'imprégnation ce que c'est ?  
****- Oui... parfaitement !  
****- Disons que Josh subit une sorte d'imprégnation vis-à-vis de Janice, il est fou d'elle, ne pense qu'à elle, bref il en est raide dingue sauf que Janice est un esprit libre, elle ne veut pas se laisser manipulé les sentiments à cause d'une sorte de coup de foudre, du coup, elle part et ne revient pas... Elle ne veut pas être obligée d'aimer quelqu'un parce qu'une sorte de coup de foudre l'a décidé, elle refuse des sentiments qu'elle n'a pas choisi elle-même... On peut dire que dans mon livre je m'attaque à un lien a priori fort tel que l'imprégnation en utilisant un point faible de ce...de ce phénomène... Tu comprends mieux où je veux en venir ?  
****- Oui... **dit-elle les yeux perdu dans le vague, elle se reprend vite. **Tu sais que des fans ont créé un site ?  
****- Ouais, c'est moi qu'il l'ait créé, je ne voulais pas d'un site officiel, je voulais un site ou tous les fans discute dans des forums pour que je puisse me rendre compte ce que qu'ils ont réellement aimé... Je discute avec des gens du monde entier sans qu'ils sachent qui je suis... C'est même génial de lire des fanfictions de certaines personnes ! Leurs idées sont pas mal, j'en ai encouragé certain à écrire !**

Elle me pose un tas de questions puis elle me dit qu'elle doit partir, en lui disant au revoir, elle me promet de ne pas révéler mon identité comprenant ce pourquoi je l'ai fait. Une fois la porte fermée derrière elle, je retourne à mes dessins animés. L'heure tourne, sachant que je suis seule à la maison pour cause de congé parental et oui les deux se sont offerts un voyage en amoureux, je dois me faire à manger. Je me lève et part en cuisine à peine ai-je sortis les poêles et les autres ustensiles de cuisine que quelqu'un toque à la porte et elle toque violemment... Je vais ouvrir. Paul.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? **le questionnai-je.  
**- DE QUELS DROITS OSES-TU CONVAINCRE RACHEL DE ME LARGUER ? DE QUELS DROITS ?! JE NE SAIS PAS CE QUE TU LUI AS DIT SUR MOI, MAIS PAR TA FAUTE ELLE M'A LAISSER-TOMBER ! MAI...  
****- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Paul ! JE NE SAIS PAS DE QUOI TU PARLES !  
****- ...NE CHOSE, PERSONNE NE PEUT ME SÉPARER DE RACHEL ET SURTOUT PAS TOI !  
****- PAUL ! JE N'AI RIEN FAIS ! JE NE SAIS PAS POURQUOI ELLE T'A LAISSER TOMBER, MAIS CE N'EST EN AUCUN CAS MA FAUTE ! PUIS SI ÇA PEUT TE FAIRE PLAISIR !** m'emportai-je.

J'essaye de claquer la porte, mais il l'a retient. Bien sûr. Il entre chez moi. Il tremble comme la fois où je l'ai mordu, un tremblement plutôt bizarre. Son visage exprime la haine.

**- Pauul... laisse-moi tranquille, je n'ai rien fait, on n'a pas parlé de toi ! À aucun moment ton prénom n'a été prononcé !  
****- MENTEUSE ! TU MENTS COMME TU RESPIRES ! RACHEL ET MOI ON EST FAIT POUR ÊTRE ENSEMBLE !  
****- Paul ! Arrête ça tout de suite !** dis une voix dans son dos, moi je vois que c'est Jacob.  
**- FOUT MOI LA PAIX JAKE !  
****- Paul, va dans la forêt, cours le plus loin possible d'ici, mais reprend toi mon vieux ! Pas ici !**

Paul disparaît en courant, j'avoue être sur le cul. Je ne comprends rien à leur blabla de forêt. Ça doit être un de leurs trucs « compliqué ».

**- Je suis désolé... Rachel a largué Paul et il est en peine détresse... elle lui a expliqué que cet après-midi lui avait ouvert les yeux. Paul en a déduit que c'est de ta faute. J'ai eu peur qu'il te fasse du mal alors je l'ai suivis.  
****- C'est gentil Jacob ! Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait sans toi ! Il peut croire que c'est de ma faute autant qu'il veut, mais qu'il ne s'approche plus de moi à moins de deux mètres...  
****- Promis !**

Je m'assois sur le canapé et Jacob s'installe à son tour, en vérité, voir Paul plein de rage, de haine à mon égard est égal à une bonne gifle. Je suis sonné. Jacob me serre contre lui et je me détends peu à peu.

**- Mes séances chez le psy sont vraiment très utiles, en fait. **riais-je.  
**- Avec Paul, tu vas bien les rentabiliser. **rit-il à son tour.

Je regarde la télé dans les bras de Jake sans me rendre compte que la porte est encore ouverte, Rachel entre alors dans la maison et ferme la porte.

**- Je suis désolée Haven ! Je... Je ne pensais pas qu'il s'en prendrait à toi !** s'excuse-t-elle à moitié en pleure.  
**- On se déteste, tu l'as largué, pour lui, c'est de ma faute. Ne t'inquiète pas, il m'a juste hurlé dessus comme un dingue !  
****- Je suis tellement désolée...  
****- Rachel, ce n'est rien, ça va, Jacob l'a fait sortir avant que ça ne dérape, enfin je crois...**

Elle s'assoit sur le canapé et je me lève. Dans la cuisine je fouille les placards en recherche de chocolat. Je sors du lait et un casserole puis fait bouillir le tout.

**- Le meilleur remède, c'est le chocolat chaud ! **lui dis-je en souriant. **Enfin d'après mon père. Je le crois, ça marche bien pour moi.**

Une fois la mixture presque prête je rajoute mon ingrédient secret, qui restera secret même sous la torture. Quelques minutes plus tard, c'est prêt. J'emmène les trois tasses sur la table du salon et du sucre, du lait et quelques gâteaux.

**- Allez, servez-vous ! C'est chaud, attention.**

En réalité, grâce à Paul j'ai passé une super soirée avec Jacob et Rachel. Merci Paul. Je te hais, mais merci.

.

* * *

Voici mon chapitre 4 ! On comprend encore un peu plus de chose !  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant !  
Ah oui, j'ai dans le projet un OS sur Seth ;)  
Bisous bisouus !


	5. Chapter 5

Merci pour vos review qui me font toujours autant plaisir !

**Je vous laisse à votre lecture ! :D**

* * *

_._

Malgré l'incident « Paul & Rachel » qui s'est passé le mois dernier, je vais toujours chez Sam et Emily car les deux insistent à chaque fois avec l'appuie de Jacob, d'Embry et de Quil, mes trois grandes rencontre de cette année. Quand j'y vais c'est toujours le même scénario, grands fous-rires, taquineries, petite disputes entre « frères » car les garçons ce considèrent vraiment comme tel. Bref j'adore être avec eux, puis ça me change du quotidien, entre ma mère et mon père qui me laisse la moitié du temps seule à la maison car « maintenant que ta soeur et toi êtes grandes, on peut sortir en amoureux ! » en gros, si je n'allais pas chez Emily je m'ennuierais à mourir !

Quand je viens, généralement Paul ne parle pas, il reste dans son coin à se morfondre... Il me fait de la peine je l'avoue, mais ce n'est pas moi qui irai le consoler ! Ça non, jamais !

Généralement avec Jacob on reste ensemble la plupart du temps, dès que nous sommes côté à côte il faut qu'il y aie un contact physique entre nous, main dans la main, bras dessus bras dessous, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, bref on pourrait nous comparer à un couple même si on n'est pas ensemble et d'ailleurs on ne le sera jamais.

Quand je suis avec Embry c'est différent, je suis aussi proche de lui que de Jacob, mais le contact physique n'est pas automatique. Par contre, ce que j'aime beaucoup c'est qu'avec Embry nous avons une relation très fraternel, il me considère comme sa soeur et parfois j'ai l'impression qu'il est mon jumeau, c'est peut-être puéril comme raisonnement, mais comme on est toujours ensemble et assis constamment côte à côte nos ressemblances, psychologiquement parlant, se sont vachement accentuées... Et mon raisonnement ce confirme quand Leah ou Jared me disent qu'ils ont « crus entendre parler Embry » après certaine phrase que je prononce.

Quil est plus réservé avec moi, mais je sais qu'il m'apprécie beaucoup, car il est toujours prêt à m'aider au moindre de mes soucis, c'est un trait de caractère qui me plaît vraiment chez lui, il est très solidaire envers ses amis !

Dans le reste de la bande, il y a Jared que je ne connais pas beaucoup, mais qui sait me faire rire, j'aime bien discuter avec lui et Kim, Tous les deux sont adorables et à chaque fois qu'ils se regardent on peut voir l'amour à l'état pur dans leurs yeux ! Tout comme Emily et Sam entre eux... C'est assez déroutant au départ mais, on s'y habitue très vite.

Leah et Seth sont des amis d'enfance donc je les adore, nos liens se sont solidifiés et je les considère comme mes cousins presque comme un frère et une sœur. Je pense qu'un jour ce sera comme ça.

En ce qui concerne les neufs autre jeunes, je ne les connais pas beaucoup, ils sont généralement entre eux, ils sont sympa et ils savent me faire rire, mais ce n'est pas la même chose qu'avec Seth qui, tout en étant plus jeunes, est très important pour moi.

Assise dans le salon de chez Emily et Sam je suis contre Jacob qui a passé un bras autour de mes épaules, on regarde un dessin animé avec la petite Claire, la nièce d'Emily, elle est assise sur les genoux de son « grand-frère » Quil qu'elle adore. Il est vraiment adorable quand il est avec elle, mais il a tendance à tout lui céder... Elle ne se gène pas de le mener par le bout du nez, pas bête la petite !

Je scrute la pièce et je ne vois pas Paul, en vérité j'ai toujours peur qu'il arrive derrière moi et qu'il m'étrangle ou autre... Je me retourne vivement pour voir derrière moi et, effectivement, il est juste derrière moi les bras croiser à regarder à droite et à gauche comme un guetteur dans les films de cambriolage.

**- Paul, je te l'ai déjà dit de ne pas de mettre derrière moi, ça me stresse quand je ne te vois pas.** dis-je sèchement.

Il grogne légèrement, enfin, il me semble qu'il grogne et se décale afin d'entrer dans mon champ de vision. C'est assez bizarre parce qu'à chaque fois que je lui demande, il s'exécute sans rien dire. Il reluque Jacob de façon très intense aussi, honnêtement ça me fait peur... Il fait ça depuis quelques jours, je dirais même depuis la semaine dernière.

**- Dis Zacob, Vaven c'est ta 'moureuse ?** demande Claire timidement.  
**- Non ma petite chérie, ce n'est pas mon amoureuse !** rit-il.

Je souris timidement, « Vaven », c'est comme ça qu'elle m'appelle. Je regarde Jacob qui enlève sont bras d'autour de mes épaules et se lève. Il va s'asseoir à table avec Jared qui mange des sablés préparés par Kim.

Je croise le regard de Jacob et je lève un sourcil interrogateur, il hausse les épaules et regarde Paul. J'avoue ne pas comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Claire me tapote le bras et elle grimpe sur me genoux, en équilibre dessus elle s'accroche à mon cou.

**- Parquoi spa Zacob ton 'moureux ?**

Je regarde Jacob un instant avant de plonger mon regard de celui de la petite Claire.

**- Euh... Jacob et moi on est très copain...et...hum, c'est comme Embry et moi, c'est un peu mon frère...  
****- Ma moi z'veu que Zacob devient ton 'moureux !**

Soudain Paul traverse la pièce et sort en direction de la forêt, je regarde Quil et je lève un sourcil, il secoue la tête et reprend le fil du dessin animé.

**- Claire, Jacob et moi on n'est pas amoureux, c'est comme ça, on est amis. Tu comprends ?**

Elle acquiesce et décide de s'asseoir à côté de moi. Quil se lève et s'installe lui aussi sur le canapé.

Je dois avouer que depuis quelques temps je suis non stop avec Jacob, ça a le don d'exaspérer ou même d'énerver Paul et j'avoue prendre un malin plaisir à le provoquer !

Les jours qui suivent ne changent pas, toujours près de Jacob, main dans la main, assise sur ses genoux ou autre. Actuellement je suis assis sur ses genoux accoudé à la table de la salle à manger. Paul lui est assis sur le canapé et fixe Jacob... intensément...

La petite Claire, qui joue au dada sur les genoux de son Quil adoré me regarde.

**- S'pas ton 'moureux Jacob toujours ? **demande-t-elle.

Je mets un temps à comprendre sa phrase et je lui souris.

**- Non, ce n'est toujours pas mon amoureux et il ne le sera pas ! **lui répondis-je.

D'un coup ses lèvres se mette a tremblé et elle pleure. Elle descend des genoux de Quil, qui est affolé soit disant passant et elle accourt dans les bras d'Emily.

**- Mily... Vaven... elle m'a...elle m'a disputé !  
****- Ah bon ? Elle t'a disputé ? Tu es sur Claire chérie ?** demande cette dernière.  
**- Ou..oui !**

Je me lève et je m'accroupis aux côtés de la petite.

**- Mais non ma puce, je ne t'ai pas disputé !** lui dis-je doucement.

Je la prends dans mes bras et je lui fais un bisous sur la joue.

**- Aller aller... arrête de pleurer petite chérie ! **dis-je en la berçant en peu.

Claire se calme et avec elle dans les bras je retourne sur les genoux de Jacob. Assise sur Jacob et Claire sur moi, mon regard accroche celui de mon... eum ... ennemi ? Bref, Paul. Il a le regard noir vis-à-vis de Jacob, je ne comprends pas ! Il semble près à explosé à tout moment. C'est dingue comme il peut m'énerver !

**- Paul ? **osai-je pour qu'il me regarde.  
**- Oui ?**

Pas de « microbe » ? C'est quoi son problème à lui ?!

**- Tu pourrais m'expliquer pourquoi tu regardes Jake de cette manière ?  
****- Non, ça ne te regarde pas et puis tu n'es pas sa copine !**

Il n'a pas tort.

**- C'est ton eum « frère » !  
****- Ça fait longtemps qu'il n'est plus mon frère. Puis franchement, il aime une fille et il se comporte comme ça avec toi, il n'a pas honte, sérieux !**

À ses mots, l'un des bras de Jacob m'encercle la taille, Paul se lève et va dans la forêt. Comme d'habitude, on ne peut pas avoir une conversation avec lui !

**- Laisse-le ! **me dit Jake. **Il est de mauvais poils !** il rit et Sam se joint à lui.

Je remarque que tout le monde se retient de rire, ça doit être une blague entre eux sans doute ! Claire descend de mes genoux et retourne vite sur le canapé aux côtés de Seth. Quil la rejoint aussitôt ! Quel « grand-frère » attentionné, trop mignon ! J'en serais presque jalouse et nan je ne déconne pas !

**- De toute façon Paul est nerveux et c'est une bombe à retardement !** rit Jacob.  
**- Oui mais bon... il s'est passé quoi entre vous ?  
****- Devine.  
****- Rachel ?  
****- En quelque sorte.**

Il me laisse en suspens, je sais que j'aurais droit à aucune autre information. Rah ! Ce qu'il m'énerve lui aussi !

**- Dites, je me pose une question, pourquoi Paul, qui ne traînait avec aucun d'entre vous est venue dans votre bande de potes et même Seth ou les autres, fin je ne comprends pas, comment ça se fait ?  
****- Paul et moi avons eu les mêmes problèmes à un ou deux jours de différences, ça nous a beaucoup rapproché, puis Sam nous a aidés tous les deux, comme nous tous ! **me dis Jared.  
**- Oui et je dois admettre que c'est bien mieux comme ça ! **avoue Kim lové dans les bras de son homme.

Jared l'embrasse, ils sont vraiment beaux ensemble.

**oOoOo**

Nous voilà à mi-avril, j'ai eu dix-huit ans ! Le temps passe si vite ! Surtout en compagnie de mes nouveaux amis ! Je suis dans le pick-up de Jake, il arrive devant chez Emily. Jacob descend de la voiture et à peine ai-je eu le temps de défaire ma ceinture que la portière s'ouvre. Paul. Je le regarde interloqué et doucement je sors par la portière conducteur. Paul se dépêche de me barrer le chemin.

**- Pourquoi t'es sortie par là ? Je t'ai ouvert la portière !** s'énerve-t-il.  
**- Je te connais Lahote, à la dernière seconde tu aurais fermé la portière.  
****- Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Pourquoi aurai-je fais ça ?!  
****- Parce que tu ne m'aimes pas et que je t'aime pas non plus. Voilà pourquoi. Je te connais.**

Il me tourne le dos et s'avance vers la maison, il bouscule Jake au passage et se dirige vers la forêt. Comme d'habitude je dirais !

Une fois dans la maison je vois Jared plié en deux et Quil et Embry à la limite de se rouler par terre, Leah souris et les autres jeunes ne se gène absolument pas de rigoler non plus.

**- Jared arrêtes de te moquer de ton frère ! **s'impatiente Kim.  
**- No..non...** répondit-il entre deux spasmes de rire.

Les filles essayent de faire régner l'ordre dans la maison. Je m'assois dans le canapé et je croise les bras contre ma poitrine.

**- Il lui arrive quoi sérieux ? **m'emportai-je. **On dirait qu'il se fout de ma gueule continuellement !  
****- Écoute Haven, il est déboussolé, Rachel l'a quitté, il ne sait pas quoi faire.** me raconte Leah.  
**- Franchement j'étais même parvenue à le zapper mais, là il est insupportable !**

À ce moment Paul entre torse nu dans la maison.

**- J'essayais d'être gentil mais bon un Microbe reste un Microbe.** lance-t-il amère.  
**- Gentil ? Laisse-moi rire, la gentillesse tu ne connais pas, surtout à mon égard alors arrête un peu.**

Alors, là je reste sur le cul, il me regarde avec tristesse, enfin pendant quelque seconde puisqu'il me lance très vite un regard assassin. Mais ça ne l'empêche pas de s'installer à côté de moi, juste à côté de moi. Sachant que je suis contre l'accoudoir je n'ai pas la place de me décaler... c'est bien ma veine. Il allume la télé et bien évidemment il passe son bras derrière moi, sur le dossier du canapé. Il le fait exprès. Je vais le tuer.

**- Si ta main ose frôler mon épaule, je t'arrache la tête. **le menaçai-je.

Erreur à ne pas faire, il place son bras autour de mes épaules. Mais là ce n'est pas moi qui m'attaque à lui mais c'est Seth.

**- Paul ! Lâche-là ! T'es chiant et tu t'enfonces pour rien. **dit-il en le regardant du style « tu vois de quoi je veux parler. »

Paul me lâche et croise ses bras contre son torse. Magnifique torse même. Ouais, hein, ça va, il est hyper musclé ! Genre magnifique corps d'athlète... Bon en fait il est aussi bien foutus que Jacob ou Seth, fin tous les mecs sont hyper musclé. C'est frustrant parfois...

**oOoOo**

Mois de Mai, mon préféré ! Car les beaux jours s'installe pour laisser place à l'été progressivement. Je vais pouvoir faire des rando en forêt! Normalement j'y vais avec ma soeur, mais depuis qu'elle à les enfants j'y vais seule, ça ne me dérange pas, de toute façon je préviens toujours mes parents, ma soeur et je préviens Jill au cas où. Si je disparais, je donne les mêmes instructions à toutes les personnes susceptibles d'être interrogée

**- Bon, maman, je suis prête, n'oublie pas je vais à Victoria Fall, ensuite il y a deux options je tourne en direction de Moutain mall ou de l'autre côté vers l'embouchure de la rivière Sacramento... **la ré-informai-je.  
**- Oui, de toute façon tu m'as laissé les inscriptions écrites ! Tu sais que je n'aime pas que tu partes comme ça...  
****- Il ne m'arrivera rien rolala ! Je n'ai jamais eu de problème ! **dis-je en insistant sur le jamais.

Et je n'aurais peut-être pas dû. Car oui, il m'est arrivé quelques choses, je me suis coincé la jambe dans une crevasse à Mountain Mall. Ça fait environ quatre heures que j'essaye par tous les moyens de téléphoner, bien sûr aussi loin de la civilisation je ne capte rien, à peine le numéro composé que ça raccroche, même les appels SOS ne donne rien... Je suis une bouffonne. Mon dieu, je me fais vraiment de la peine !

Plus. De. Batterie. Au secours, j'ai envie de hurler à la mort ! La dernière fois que j'ai regardé mon téléphone il était dix-neuf heures trente, cela fait six heures que je suis là. J'ai extrêmement mal à ma jambe mais, je n'ai pas l'impression que je suis blessé grave, peut-être la cheville tordue ou même cassé, chose que je n'espère pas. L'horreur.

Je ne comprends pas ce qui a pu ce passé, je n'ai pas grimpé bien haut, je suis à quelque mètre de la forêt où je suis. Si je n'étais pas bloqué j'aurais depuis longtemps sauté pour rejoindre la terre ferme, il y a un petit mètre à peine. Chiotte.

Cool, il commence à faire nuit. Je déprime, mes parents doivent s'inquiéter... j'espère que des patrouilles vont être lancées à ma recherche... Ah mais, non, on doit attendre quarante-huit heures avant que des recherches soit lancées... Je hurle un bon coup, la nuit est de plus en plus noir. Je ne sais pas quelle heure il est, j'ai perdu le fil de mes comptes au bout de cinq minutes.

Je ne sens plus ma jambe, si je ne savais pas que j'en ai une, je n'y aurais jamais crus. Je hurle une nouvelle fois. Je fatigue, j'en ai marre et je suis obligée d'être debout... Enfin je n'ai pas encore trouvé la bonne position pour m'asseoir...

Okay, donc je me suis enfin assise, ma jambe me fait de nouveau mal, je crois que c'est parce que j'ai bougé. Je fouille dans mon sac parce que je meurs de faim, normalement je mange vers vingt heures. Il est peut-être minuit... Je n'en sais rien.

Je me suis endormie. Parfois je bouge et ma jambe me lance donc je me réveille. C'est atroce. Je me fais avoir pas mal de fois sauf qu'à un moment je crois que je suis vraiment dans mes rêves, je rêve d'un pelage doux et chaud contre moi. C'est rassurant, un rêve comme ça, non ? En plus je dors super bien.

Le soleil se lève, j'ouvre les yeux doucement et je me relève comme je peux en essayant de me faire le moins mal possible. Je ne sais pas quel heures il est mais, en tout cas, j'ai la dalle ! Je mange une barre de céréale en vérifiant que ce n'est pas la dernière que j'ai. Je me touche la jambe en faisant attention de ne pas m'écorcher la main, en fait j'ai dû m'écorcher la jambe, j'ai l'impression de sentir des croûtes.

Les heures défilent sans que j'arrive à savoir exactement s'il est sept ou dix heures.

**- Non mais t'es complètement taré de partir comme ça seule en randonné !** m'engueule la voix de Paul derrière moi.** Ta mère c'est fait un sang d'encre elle a pleuré toute la nuit !  
****- S'telais Paul, tais-toi et aide-moi !  
****- J'aurais bien envie de te laisser là, tiens ! **rajoute-t-il.  
**- Laisse-moi là tant pis.** décrétai-je.

Il se retourne et me fais dos, je le laisse faire, je m'en fiche, de toute façon quelqu'un d'autre me trouvera, bon non je ne m'en fiche pas.

Voyant que je ne réponds rien Paul se retourne vers moi et il s'approche.

**- Tu ne dis rien ? Tu t'en fous ? Je vais m'en aller.  
****- Je suis bloqué donc je ne vais pas te courir après, on n'est pas dans un film mon coco. **rétorquai-je.

Il rigole ce con. Je boude.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** lui demandai-je alors qu'il se rapproche.  
**- Je vais te sortir de là, bouge pas.  
****- Très drôle.** dis-je amère.

Il essaye pendant de longue minute de me dégager la jambe et finalement il y arrive. Je commence à me relever mais, Paul est plus rapide que moi, il me porte. Il prend avec une agilité impeccable mon sac à dos et le met sur son épaule. Il est chaud, comme les autres.

**- Vous êtes tous chaud. C'est agréable...  
****- Ouais, je sais, truc de famille.  
****- Tu sais, vous me faites penser aux Guerriers des légendes, grand, fort et une température élevée.  
****- Hum.**

Tout le reste du chemin personne ne parle. C'est assez pesant, dire que c'est quand même trois heures de marche.

**- Paul ?** l'appelai-je timidement.** Je peux marcher tu sais...  
****- Non, on n'en sait rien. Il reste une heure de marche.  
****- Une heure ? Déjà...  
****- Tu aimes tellement ma présence que tu ne veux pas me laisser, c'est ça ?  
****- Non, mais j'ai un problème de notion du temps depuis hier tu vois ! **crachai-je.  
**- Ne soit pas vexante, c'était juste une blague. Microbe.**

Ça faisait longtemps, tiens. Non je déconne c'est une blague. Sur ce, plus personne ne parle. Et l'heure qui a suivi me parut interminable.

Une fois à la maison ma mère me prend dans ses bras, mon père m'interdis de retourner en rando seule. Paul est resté du début à la fin, même pendant que le Dr Cullen m'a ausculté, grâce à Jacob et Sam il est venu tout de suite me voir, rien de grave, entorse à la cheville et des écorchures sur le mollet, j'ai droit à une atèle pour un mois. J'espère ne plus rien avoir pour le bal de promo en juin, car j'espère y aller cette année.

.

* * *

En ce 25 décembre voilà le Chapitre 5 ! Paul est étrange dans ce chapitre ;)  
J'espère que vous avez aimé ! J'attends vos avis avec impatience !  
Bisous bisouus !

* * *

**Retrouvez mon OS sur Seth : "** OS : Alerte à la tempête ! Un ouragan de sentiments !**"**

**Edit du 27 decembre ****:** _"Woolfy" devient "Wolfy" moins enfantin mais plus joli !_


	6. Chapter 6

J'adore vos lire les reviews que je reçois, c'est génial, merci ! :D

**Je vous laisse à votre lecture ! :D**

* * *

_._

Dans ma chambre Jacob est encore assis par terre, contre ma bibliothèque, c'est sa place. Moi je suis à mon bureau et j'écris quelques lignes.

**- Dis Haven, tu m'accompagnes au bal ? T'es la seule fille que je connais à peu près bien... enfin si tu ne veux pas je comprends...  
****- Non, non, je viendrais avec toi ! Mais pas de jalousie, j'ai promis à Embry et Seth de danser avec eux !**

Il sourit et rigole un peu. Ça me fait plaisir qu'il m'invite, parce que sinon je n'y serais pas allé. Et même si j'avais fait une promesse, aller au bal de promo seule, c'est un peu déprimant.

**- Euh... Il faut que je te dise quelque chose.** m'annonce simplement Jacob, mais ferme.  
**- Tu me fais peur Jake...  
****- Ils ont besoin de chaperons pour la soirée, Seth l'a dit aux autres et Paul a déjà déposé son nom...  
****- Ah ouais d'accord, tu me l'as fait à l'envers. Genre tu m'invites, je dis oui et après mauvaise nouvelle, ton pire ennemi nous surveillera ? Jacob, je vais aller à cette soirée parce que tu m'as invité mais, sache que ton coup foireux reste dans ma tête.  
****- Ouais, je prends le risque, tu ne pourras pas m'en vouloir bien longtemps tu sais ! En plus, tu serais venu juste pour lui prouver que ce n'est pas sa présence qui t'empêche de t'amuser. Je me trompe ?  
****- Non...  
****- Ah oui, t'es pas obligée de venir en robe, on y va pas pour le concours Roi/Reine. Enfin à moins que tu veuilles...  
****- Je mettrais une belle robe mais on va pas à ce bal pour un stupide concours de pompom girl. Ne t'inquiète pas.**

Je rigole, il a l'air soulagé. Il faut dire qu'il n'aime pas trop attiré l'attention sur lui. C'est ce que j'apprécie chez Jacob. Par contre, Embry et Quil eux aiment bien faire des conneries et c'est ce qui fait leur charme.

**oOoOo**

Le soir du bal, je me prépare tranquillement, je mets une belle robe noire moulante qui arrive aux genoux et décolleté avec des sandales à talon de la même couleur, je me maquille légèrement les yeux avec du fard à paupière violet foncé avec sur les coins externe une teinte plus foncé encore. Je mets du vernis sur mes vingt ongles avec un violet plus ou moins similaire.

Je descends voir mes parents une fois habillé.

**- Oh mon petit bébé... **s'exclame ma mère en me prenant dans ses bras.  
**- Ce Jacob, là, c'est ton petit-copain ? **demande mon père.  
**- Non, c'est un ami ! Puis de toute façon, j'ai le droit d'être jolie pour le seul bal de lycée où j'irais !  
****- Tu n'es pas allé aux autres ... ? **la voix de ma mère mourut avant d'avoir prononcé le dernier mot.  
**- Non, on ne m'a jamais invité, alors je n'y suis pas allé, par contre je passais bien mes soirées avec Jill.  
****- O... Oh d'accord... Tu es magnifique ma chérie, j'espère que tu vas bien t'amuser ce soir !  
****- Merci maman ! Dis-moi, vous aller où vous ?  
****- J'emmène ta mère dîné dans un hôtel-restaurant très sympa et chic. J'ai réservé pour une nuit et deux repas !  
****- Oh ! Bonne soirée en perspective alors ! Et vous rentrez quand demain ?  
****- Dans la soirée ! **dis ma mère sûr d'elle.** On ira se balader en amoureux, comme au bon vieux temps !  
****- Je pensais rentrer après le petit-déjeuner mais c'est ta mère qui décide ! **dis mon père.

L'heure tourne, je vérifie que je n'ai rien oublié et j'entends Jacob. J'entends le pick-up arrivé alors je sors. Je monte dans le véhicule, il me lance un regard noir et démarre.

**- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?** l'agressai-je presque.  
**- J'sais pas, t'aurai pu attendre que je vienne toquer et que je dise une phrase cliché du style « tu es sublime »... soit disant passant, tu es sublime !  
****- C'est gentil mon Jacob, toi aussi tu es tout beau ! **dis-je en souriant.

Il me sourit. On va s'amuser ce soir ! Je trépigne d'impatience ! C'est bête hein ?

Lorsqu'on arrive enfin, Embry et Quil nous rejoignent, à peine garé.

**- Tu es superbe Haven !** disent-ils en coeur.  
**- Vous aussi, vous êtes pas mal ! Vous êtes prêt ? Où est mon quatrième cavalier ? **demandai-je en parlant de Seth.

Je vous explique, Jacob m'a demandé d'y aller avec lui, je dois une danse à Seth et Embry qui y vont seuls et Quil n'y va avec personne et n'a rien demandé alors j'ai décidé d'y aller avec les quatre, on s'amusera bien et ça sera super chouette !

Seth arrive, saluent tout le monde et me complimente ! Il faut avouer que les quatre garçons sont pas mal dans leur costume, bon ils sont pas mal en général mais, là, c'est cool !

**- Vous êtes trop mignon tous les quatre !** dit une fille de ma classe en parlant aux gars.  
**- Photo par couple !  
****- On est un couple de cinq ça le fait ?** demandai-je en rigolant.  
**- Ouais ça l'fait. Souriez.**

On sourit, j'ai l'impression que la photo va être super ! On verra bien quand on recevra l'album chez nous. On entre alors dans le gymnase les gens commencent à danser, tout le monde rigole et à l'air de s'amuser.

Plusieurs filles viennent nous voir pour danser avec les garçons, ils acceptent, d'autre me demande où j'ai acheté ma robe, mais j'ai un peu l'impression d'être ridicule, il y a des filles beaucoup mieux que moi ... Robe plus jolie, mieux maquillé, jolie coiffure... Ouais moi j'ai laissé mes cheveux lâché. Par contre, niveau cavalier je gère. Depuis le début de la soirée je n'arrête pas une minute. Entre Embry et Seth... je n'aurais pas dû leur promettre une danse. J'en suis au moins à trente là !

Je m'arrête pour aller boire du punch. Normalement il est sans alcool, mais tous les ans les élèves enfreignent ce règlement. Certains élèves ressentent déjà les premiers effet de l'alcool. Je bois une gorgée, il n'est pas fort ça va ! Je grignote quelques friandises et je me ressers un verre.

Je retourne danser. Tout va très bien jusqu'à ce qu'un slow commence. Merde ! Je m'éloigne quand il m'attrape la mienne.

**- Aller, un slow !** me supplie Jacob et je cède.

Les yeux de bébé chien, c'est fatal ! Je danse avec lui et je me sens observé. Les trois autres vont venir pour les prochains !

Et ça ne loupe pas. À chaque slow, une nouvelle demande des autres zigotos ! Bon, il faut avouer que ça ne me déplaît pas. Quatre beaux garçons rien que pour moi, c'est assez valorisant !

Je bois du punch entre chaque danse, je sens les effets de l'alcool sur moi... je décide d'arrêter d'en boire, je prendrais du jus en bouteille. Tout le monde est déchaînés et en fait, j'apprécie cette soirée, on a tous l'air de débile qui danse et ça, c'est bien. Il n'y a plus de clans ou presque. Tout le monde finis par danser avec tout le monde. Je ne sais pas quelle heure il est mais, je m'en moque. Je m'a-mu-se. Je dois être vraiment saoul.

**- Tiens dont. Microbe. Je ne savais pas que tu serais là. **dit la voix de Paul dans mon dos.

Je me retourne.

**- Ah, tu te montres enfin. Je m'étonnais de ne pas t'avoir vu. Tu viens pour une humiliation publique ? **crachai-je sarcastique.  
**- Non, je suis là pour m'amuser.  
****- Tu pus l'alcool.  
****- Toi aussi.**

Euh.. c'est normal qu'il soit aussi près de moi ?... J'ai peur de ce qu'il va faire...

**- Je ne vais pas t'embrasser si c'est ça qui t'inquiète.** dit-il comme il avait lu mes pensées.

Ses mains enserrent ma taille et il danse avec moi.

**- Paul.  
****- Oua' ?  
****- T'es bourré. Lâche-moi.**

Je suis figé sur place, en vrai. Au loin Seth nous voit. Il arrive. Ouf.

**- Paul, suit moi !** ordonne ce dernier.  
**- Ce n'est pas un bébé qui va m'obliger à quoique ce soit.**

Seth l'attrape par le bras et le tire jusqu'au vestiaire des garçons. Je ne sais pas ce qu'est devenu Paul par la suite. Je retourne danser avec d'autres filles pour me changer les idées. On me propose des verres de punch que je refuse. J'ai un peu trop bus. Je drague tout ce qui bouge.

Actuellement je danse avec un très beau garçon collé/serré. Tout le monde fait la même chose et au fond de moi je remercie le ciel que ce ne soit pas Jacob, ni Embry, ni Quil et ni Seth à la place de mon partenaire. Au cours de cette danse on change plusieurs fois de partenaire. D'après le DJ c'est la dernière musique de la soirée. On change de partenaire de nouveau. Très vite les nouveaux couples se forme, je suis seule. Deux mains se posent sur ma taille.

**- Taie-toi et écoute moi. Ce n'est pas souvent que tu vas l'entendre. Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, si Seth ne m'avait pas fait prendre une douche je t'aurais sûrement emmené dans un coin... L'horreur !** débite Paul à une vitesse hallucinant.  
**- Tu peux arrêter de danser maintenant que tu as finis ton speech. **lâchai-je.

Ouais parce que dansé collé/serré avec Paul c'est assez bizarre, même avec quelque verre dans le nez. Cette musique est affreusement longue...Interminable... Les mains de Paul se baladent un peu partout sur mon corps.

**- Paul ? T'as finis oui ? **dis-je exaspéré.  
**- T'es sexy. **lance-t-il.  
**- Paul ! **l'engueulai-je en lui mettant une tape sur l'épaule.

Je me fais mal plus qu'autre chose, mais j'ai fait ça par principe. La musique s'arrête. Je m'éloigne de lui de quelques pas. Le président des élève prend la parole, c'est les résultats du concours roi/reine de la soirée.

Sans que je m'en rende compte Paul a passé son bras autour de ma taille. Le résultat annonce que Pénélope et Cameron sont roi et reine du bal de promo, Roxanne et Julia sont respectivement première et deuxième dauphines. Actuellement nous avons le droit au petit discours bien cliché de la petite reine de promo. Je fais un mouvement et là je sens le bras et la main de Paul autour de moi.  
J'avance de quelques pas et il me suit toujours accroché à moi.

**- Tu me laisses respirer oui ? **m'emportai-je.

Il me lâche et je rejoins Jacob et les autres.

**- Les gars, je rentre à pied. J'ai un peu trop bu ça va me dessaouler un peu.  
****- T'es sur ? **demande Jake légèrement inquiet.  
**- Ouais !**

Je leur fais une bise sur la joue et je m'en vais. Une fois hors de l'établissement je respire un bon coup. Je marche à peine trois pas que je me rends compte que j'ai mal aux pieds. J'enlève mes chaussures.

**- Tu rentres toute seule ? **dit la voix de Paul dans mon dos.

Je sursaute. Il a l'air sympathique.

**- Je te raccompagne, une fille seule à cette heure c'est pas bon.  
****- On est à La Push, Paul, s'teplais arrête.  
****- Je dis ça pour toi, moi je m'en fiche si tu te fais violé dans un coin.  
****- Bon ça va ça va ! **dis-je exaspéré.

Je commence à marcher et il me rejoint en deux grandes jambés. Le chemin ce fait silencieusement. Comme je suis saoul je fais n'importe quoi. Je marche en plein milieu de la route, je marche en équilibre sur le rebord du trottoirs et il me semble même avoir essayé d'escalader un mur.

Heureusement que Paul est là... Si j'avais été seule il aurait pu m'arriver n'importe quoi...

**- T'es bizarre, t'es sympa.. **dis-je à Paul.  
**- Je suis saoul.  
****- Bois plus souvent.**

Et là, je rigole, mais pas un rire normal, un rire vraiment moqueur et étrange. Je n'ai jamais ri de cette manière. D'un coup je m'éloigne beaucoup de ma trajectoire. Paul me rattrape. Il est moins bourré que moi, en vrais. Il passe un bras autour de ma taille et me guide jusqu'à chez moi. Devant la porte il soupire. Je pars à la recherche de mon trousseau de clef que j'ai planqué dans un pot de fleurs.

**- Tu as oublié ton sac à main ?! C'est pas vrai ! Et t'es parents dorment ?  
****- Je n'avais pas de sac à main.  
****- Pas de sac ! Super !  
****- Mes parents ne sont pas là.  
****- Et en plus il n'y a personne ?! Et je suis responsable de toi !**

Je secoue mes clefs devant son nez triomphante. Il les attrape et ouvre la porte. J'entre. Il pose les clefs sur le bar de la cuisine, je balance mes chaussures près du meuble de rangement et j'attends à côté de la porte qu'il s'en aille. Il se dirige vers la porte et passe devant moi sans un regard. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me prend mais, je le retiens par la manche de sa chemise. Il se retourne et me regarde incrédule, je m'approche de lui et pose une main sur sa joue, ses yeux m'interrogent et je suis incapable d'arrêter mon geste, doucement je me mets sur la pointe des pieds et d'un commun accord nos visages se rapprochent. Je lis toujours dans son regard qu'il s'interroge.

**- Laisse-moi au moins ça...**soufflai-je dans un murmure presque inaudible.

Nos lèvres se scellent dans un baiser à la fois passionné et tendre. Mon premier baiser. Il pose ses mains sur mes hanches et nos corps se rapprochent encore plus. Collé à lui je passe mes bras autour de son cou. Très vite, on se retrouve à l'intérieur à s'embrasser comme des amants perdus. Distraitement je ferme la porte à clef et je retrouve ses bras, chaud et sécuritaire. Ses mains se baladent partout sur mon corps et les miennes sur le sien. Je m'arrête de l'embrasser et je lui prends la main et je l'emmène à l'étage. Une fois dans ma chambre je ferme la porte derrière moi et nos baisers enflammés reprennent. Je me détache de lui une nouvelle fois.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? **s'inquiète-t-il.  
**- Je suis toujours vierge... **lui avouai-je.  
**- Ne t'inquiète pas... **me dit-il en m'embrassant de nouveau.

Le lendemain, je me réveille en gémissant légèrement. Je m'étire dans le lit et je me rends compte que je suis seule. Je tourne la tête et je vois Paul assit sur le lit en train de se rhabiller. Je me rappelle de la nuit passée et je remonte les couvertures sur moi. Je me relève et pose mon menton sur son épaule gauche, celle que j'ai mordu.

**- Je regrette ce qu'il s'est passé.** lâche Paul, je m'éloigne. **Ça n'aurait pas dû ce passé comme ça. Maintenant c'est fait mais, sache que je regrette. Je n'aurais pas dû faire l'amour avec toi.**

Je le vois se lever et il sort de ma chambre. Au loin j'entends la porte de la maison qui se ferme. Il est parti. Je me recroqueville sur moi-même et m'enroule dans les couvertures. Je pleurs. Je pleurs en me remémorant ses caresses, ses baisers, son odeur qui imprègne les draps, je pleurs en me souvenant de sa tendresse. Je pleurs.

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis dans mon lit en train de pleurer mais, je n'ai pas cessé un instant. La porte s'ouvre quelqu'un s'approche de mon lit. La personne s'assoit par terre en s'adossant à ma table de nuit. C'est Jacob. Il me regarde.

**- Haven...On dirait une drogué qui a besoin de son raille de coke... **dit-il désolé.  
**- Il est parti en disant qu'il regrettait...  
****- Reprend-toi bordel ! Lève-toi, va prendre une douche ! Regarde, tu es couché là a pleuré alors qu'il y a quelques mois tu était prête à le tuer à la moindre occasion ! Après que tu te sois lavé on ira au cinéma avec Quil et Embry, ok ?  
****- Moi, moi je ne regrette pas... **dis-je comme si il n'avait rien dit.** Tu sais, j'ai aimé cette nuit... je suis contente que ce soit lui... parce que... parce que je lui fais confiance...  
****- Allez, lève-toi !  
****- D'accord...**

Il se lève et me dis qu'il va dans le salon. Une fois que je n'entends plus ses pas de l'escalier je me lève et je vais prendre une douche. Je m'habille distraitement d'un jean et un débardeur décolleté et je rejoins Jacob au rez-de-chaussée.

Je vois Quil et Embry assis sur le canapé. Je leur souris.

**- Non mais tu ne vas quand même pas sortir comme ça ? **lâche Jacob.  
**- Bah, si, pourquoi ? C'est moche ?**

Il m'attrape par la main et me tire jusqu'au miroir dans l'entrée et là je vois ce qu'il veut dire. J'ai trois énormes suçons dans le cou et un au-dessus de la poitrine.

**- Et je suis sûr que si je cherche ailleurs, il y en a d'autres ! **finit-il par dire.

Je remonte me changer, je mets un t-shirt simple à col rond qui monte assez haut. Ensuite je mets un foulard et je rejoins les garçons, on part en direction du cinéma dans la voiture d'Embry.

On entre dans le cinéma de Forks, devant la guichetière on choisit un film d'action.

**- Je te paye ta place ! **me dit Embry.  
**- On va tous te payer la place, hein Jake ? **rajoute Quil.

Jacob accepte et la guichetière me sourit gentiment.

**- C'est rare de voir des quadruplés par ici ! **annonce la guichetière tout sourire.

C'est vrai que les trois garçons se ressemble beaucoup, grand musclé... puis comme on est indien, je pense qu'elle à du croire à des faux quadruplés, c'est drôle !

**- C'est vrai que c'est rare ! **dis-je en entrant dans son jeu.  
**- Et en plus vous avez l'air de vous entendre très bien ! Mais ça ne doit pas être facile tous les jours...**

Elle nous donne les tickets de ciné et on commence à avancer. Je reviens quelques pas en arrière.

**- Vous savez, ça multiplie tout par trois. J'ai trois fois moins le droit de m'habiller comme je veux, j'ai trois fois moins de droit de sortir et j'ai trois fois moins le droit d'avoir un petit-copain. **dis-je à la guichetière en rigolant.

Elle me souhaite une bonne séance en riant elle aussi. Je rejoins les garçons. Ils rigolent avec moi et on entre dans la salle.

Dehors, on marche vers la voiture d'Embry en parlant du film. Une fois arrivés à La Push Quil me demande si je veux venir chez Emily.

**- On comprendrait si tu ne veux plus venir...  
****- Non non ne t'inquiète pas Quil ! Tant que je ne suis pas assise à côté de lui ça me va !**

J'essaye de faire bonne figure. Si je montre à Paul que je suis faible, ça va encore plus le conforté dans l'idée que je suis un microbe.

Chez Emily, tout le monde m'accueille avec grand plaisir, je vois que la table basse à disparut et que le canapé a été déplacé, une autre table a été ajoutée. Les dix-sept mangent chez Emily ce soir.

**- Mange avec nous ! **dit Sam, enfin, ordonne Sam.  
**- Euh, oui, avec plaisir !**

Je m'assois en face de Jacob et à côté d'Embry, de l'autre côté un jeune que je n'ai jamais vu. Quil se met en face d'Embry. Paul quant à lui est loin à l'autre bout de la table, en face d'Emily et à côté de Sam, qui est en bout de table. Emily amène les plat, sert tout le monde et la c'est l'anarchie total.

**- Mais vous mangez comme des porcs ! **lâchai-je.** Même toi Sam... Un peu de respect les mecs, il y a des femmes à table ! Comment vous pouvez supporter ça ?** demandai-je à Emily, Kim et Leah.  
**- On fait avec !** répond Kim.

Les garçons s'excusent et le repas reprend son cours. Le repas d'Emily est délicieux, je rigole, avec mes amis, de tout et de rien, j'en oublie même la présence de Paul. Embry me trace avec son doigt la lettre P sur ma cuisse, je lève la tête et regarde Paul qui me fixe. Il tourne la tête.

Tout au long du repas j'ai une discutions muette avec Embry de la sortent. Jusqu'au moment où Quil raconte l'histoire du cinéma de ce matin.

**- Et qu'est-ce-que t'es allé lui dire après ? Je ne m'en souviens pas exactement !  
****- Ah oui je lui ai dit « Vous savez, ça multiplie tout par trois. J'ai trois fois moins le droit de m'habiller comme je veux, j'ai trois fois moins de droit de sortir et j'ai trois fois moins le droit d'avoir un petit-copain. » !**

Tout le monde rigole quand un bruit de verre qui se casse se fait entendre.

**- O... Oh Emily je suis désolé !** s'excuse Paul.  
**- Ce n'est rien ! Personne n'a rien ?  
****- Quelques éclats de verre dans l'assiette mais rien de grave ! **lance Leah.

Emily amène Paul à l'étage pour lui soigner sa main. Comment cet imbécile a pus brisé un verre ?

Les deux reviennent et Emily débarrasse la table, elle préfère tout jeter au cas où, par chance il ne restait pas grand-chose. Elle amène le dessert. Dé-li-cieux. Je la félicite pour ce repas et tout le monde fait de même ! Je passe le reste de la journée avec tout le monde, c'est agréable. Le soir, Embry me ramène.

**oOoOo**

Examen de fin d'année et remise de diplôme, voilà les deux prochains événements de ma vie et je n'ai pas réussi à oublier Paul, il me hante, j'ai l'impression de devenir dingue. Jacob me dit que je suis amoureuse et que _cette_ fameuse nuit n'a fait que me révéler mes sentiments, je n'y crois pas, ou du moins je _refuse_ d'y croire. Je ne_ peux pas_ être amoureuse de lui, c'est tout bonnement _impossible_. De toutes les manières je suis en contact avec un garçon très sympa via internet et on projette de se rencontrer pendant les grandes vacances.

Je sors de la salle d'examen et soupire un grand coup. Jill me rejoint rapidement et me demande comme je le sens, elle me dit que pour elle tout s'est bien passé, je la rassure en lui répondant que pour moi aussi, mais ce que je redoute le plus c'est les maths, je ne suis pas forte en calcul, ça me gave.

En route vers la salle je m'assois à la place qu'il m'a été attribué. En voyant ma copie arriver, je stresse, il ne faut pas que je me loupe.

**- Vous avez le droit à une calculatrice.** annonce l'examinateur.

Je sors mon matériel et je commence à écrire sur ma copie. J'ai l'impression que ma main écrit toute seule et que mes calculs se font rapidement. Je n'ai jamais autant répondu à un contrôle de maths qu'à cet exam. Les deux heures passent à une vitesse affolante et je finis même mon sujet avant l'heure. Une fois dehors je pousse un autre soupire de soulagement.

**oOoOo**

Remise. De. Diplôme. Olalala. Je vais avoir mon diplôme. Au revoir le lycée et bonjour l'université. Je suis tellement contente. J'enfile ma tenue de diplômé et je rejoins mes camarades. Jacob me prend dans ses bras. Très vite Embry et Quil font de même. Je leur souhaite bon courage et on se sépare.

**- ...Haven McGeller... **dis le directeur.

Je m'avance et il me remet mon diplôme. Je descends de l'estrade et je vais m'asseoir dans le public, bon il n'est pas très nombreux, on est à La Push quand même !

À la fin de la cérémonie tout le monde se félicite et on se remémore nos souvenirs du lycée. Jill passe un bras autour de ma taille et me regarde.

**- Mon plus beau souvenir c'est ma meilleure amie.** dit-elle.  
**- C'est... Tu parles de moi ?**

Elle acquiesce et je lui fais un bisou sur la joue. Ça me fait réellement plaisir ce qu'elle me dit là.

**- Oh moi je me souviendrais du bal de promo ! **avoue l'un des garçons de la promo.  
**- Oh, ça, oui, il était terrible ce bal ! **rajoute un autre.

Et le sujet est lancé, le bal et tout ce qui était génial. Sauf que moi quand on me parle de cette soirée, je pense tout de suite à Paul. C'est cool, non ?

Quelques jours après, chez Jake je regarde la télé avec Billy Black, son père. On discute de plein de choses avec lui, il est très agréable.

**- Oh, Haven, je voudrais te donner quelque chose... **me dis le « chef » des anciens.  
**- Euh, je ne sais pas si je peux accepter...  
****- Crois-moi qui si ! Suis moi !** ordonne-t-il.

Je m'exécute et il m'amène dans une salle faisant office de bibliothèque. Il tire un gros livre très vieux et me le donne.

**- Ce sont les légendes qui m'ont été transmises par mon père et qui les à lui-même reçut de son père...  
****- Mai... Mais c'est à Jacob de recevoir ce cadeau !  
****- Hum... un petit quelque chose me dis que tu feras une bien meilleure ancienne que lui !** rit-il.  
**- Pardon ?  
****- Je préfère que ce soit toi qui le garde, tu es plus respectueuse.  
****- Ça me touche vraiment, merci Billy !  
****- Tu feras une excellente ancienne ! **finit-il par dire.

Jacob entre dans la maison en hurlant sur Paul, les deux se disputent souvent en ce moment, encore plus qu'il y a quelques semaines. C'est bizarre. Paul reproche à Jake d'être trop proche de moi alors qu'il est amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre. C'est assez bizarre son comportement, de quoi il se mêle ? De toute façon il essaye trop de faire semblant d'être mon ami et protecteur, ça m'exaspère au plus haut point. Sam a déjà discuté avec lui, car je lui avais demandé de le faire, mais cela n'a rien changé. Dès qu'il le peut il s'assoie à côté de moi, il me défend pour un oui ou pour un non. Sérieux il me pète les cacahuètes... Il faudra que je lui en parle face à face un de ses jours !

.

* * *

Hello ! En ce premier janvier 2013, voici le chapitre 6 !  
En espérant que vous aimerez ce chapitre ! Bonne année 2013 !  
Bisous Bisous !


	7. Chapter 7

Chère Revieweuses, je vous aime beaucoup et j'adore lire ce que vous me postez :D

- Rating **M** mais vous pouvez passer le passage du lemon sans problème de compréhension -

**Je vous laisse à votre lecture ! :D**

* * *

_._

Ce soir j'ai un rendez-vous avec un garçon, il s'appelle Brett et je l'ai connu grâce à mon site sur H-Wolf -Online, vous vous souvenez ? Bref, il est tout ce que j'aime ! On va au cinéma de Fork ! Pour ça mon père me dépose, je n'ai pas envie que Brett connaisse mon adresse, j'avoue ne pas avoir confiance en internet, d'où le cinéma, lieux public !

J'entre dans le bâtiment et il est là. Paul est assis à une table. Je vois Brett, très beau garçon, qui me fait signe, j'avance vers Paul de je pose une main sur la table.

**- Tu n'as pas intérêt à faire foirer mon rendez-vous, je te préviens !**

Je rejoins Brett et le salut.

**- Je te paye ta place ! **dit-il. **Tu vois, pas de fleur et pas de film romantique !  
****- Tu as bien retenu ce que j'aime ou pas ! Un bon point !**

Il prend les tickets et on entre dans la salle noire. À la fin du film on sort dans le hall, Paul est toujours là mais, cette fois-ci accompagné d'Edward, le mari de Bella. Paul se lève en furie et s'approche de Brett, il l'attrape par le col.

**- Espèce d'enflure ! **s'énerve-t-il en se mettant à trembler étrangement !  
**- Oh ! Non mais ça va pas ! Paul arrête !**

Je m'interpose et je pose une main sur son front.

**- Il a de la fière ! Edward ? Tu le ramènes ?**

Edward attrape Paul par l'épaule et l'éloigne. Ils sortent. Je pense à trois millions de choses en même temps mais, surtout j'espère qu'Edward va me ramener aussi ! Il m'a semblé que Brett agissait de manière étrange...

**- Écoute Brett, je suis désolée, je pense que je vais rentrer.  
****- Tu veux que je te raccompagne ?  
****- Non, merci, ça ira, Edward n'habite pas loin de chez moi, il va me ramener.**

Ouf ! Edward m'a attendu ! Je monte dans la voiture, côté passager avant, Paul est à l'arrière. Sur le chemin Paul n'est pas calme.

**- Non mais il t'arrive quoi ? **explosai-je.  
**- Rien mais, cet abruti de Brett n'avait pas de bonne intention envers toi ! **se défend Paul.  
**- Et alors ?! Laisse-moi faire ma vie putain !  
****- Non ! Et puis d'abord je n'ai pas de fièvre ! Ma température corporelle est élevé de nature !  
****- Je te signale que je connais parfaitement ta température corporelle, Paul !** lâchai-je sans m'en rendre compte.  
**- Vous n'allez quand même pas me raconter vos ébats sexuel, si ? **demande Edward à moitié sérieux.  
**- Il m'énerve !**

Edward s'arrête devant chez Paul, je descends et lui demande de m'attendre. Je toque à la porte, la mère de Paul nous ouvre. Elle accueille son fils et me salue gentiment, je lui explique que Paul n'est qu'un idiot et qu'il a gâché mon rendez-vous. Elle engueule son fils et je m'en vais fière.

Dans la voiture Edward reste silencieux. À environ deux kilomètres de chez moi il s'arrête.

**- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!  
****- Haven, Brett n'avait réellement pas de bonne intention envers toi.  
****- J'ai crus le deviné quand il a posé sa main sur ma cuisse dans le ciné...  
****- C'est ça qui a rendu Paul fou de rage... Tu sais, il est amoureux de toi ! Ça crève les yeux !**

J'hausse les épaules et acquiesce sans grande conviction. Il me dépose devant chez moi et je rentre. Edward attend que je sois dans la maison pour démarrer. Je vois mon père dans le canapé et je m'assois à côté de lui. Je me mets à pleurer comme quand j'avais sept ans et que Paul m'embêtait. Il me prend dans ses bras et je lui raconte tout, absolument tout, en passant de la morsure à notre superbe nuit et à cette soirée, je lui avoue croire qu'il joue avec mes sentiments. Il me berce contre lui.

Ma mère arrive dans le salon à moité endormie, elle me voit dans les bras de mon père et elle s'occupe de moi à son tour. Elle me berce comme elle peut et mon père par faire du chocolat chaud. Très vite Mike, qui dort à la maison, nous rejoint, il dit qu'il a senti l'odeur du chocolat.

Il monte sur le canapé et me prend dans ses bras lui aussi. Il essuie une de mes joue et me fait un bisou.

**- J'aime pas bien quand tu pleurs tata... **dit-il.

Après avoir bu notre chocolat je monte dans ma chambre. Je ne fais pas attention mais, je m'habille un peu n'importe comment pour me mettre sur mon lit, je pleurs encore et encore, toute la nuit.

Le lendemain matin je pleurs toujours.

POV Omniscient.

Le père de Haven se rend chez les Lahote. Les Parents de Paul sont étonnés de voir Monsieur McGeller. Il leur explique ce que Paul a fait à sa fille et qu'il aimerait avoir une discutions avec lui.

**- Paul, chéri, descend s'il te plaît ! **appelle la mère du jeune homme.

Paul arrive au rez-de-chaussé et voit le père de Haven.

**- Ma fille à pleuré dans mes bras toute la nuit et elle pleure toujours !** commence le père de Haven. **Elle m'a tout raconté... absolument tout... même votre nuit ensemble ! Alors comment oses-tu jouer avec les sentiments de ma fille ?** s'emporte-t-il. **Qui es-tu pour pouvoir lui faire du mal ? Tu n'as pas le droit de faire souffrir ma fille, oui, certainement pas, jeune homme ! Sache que les seules personnes qui ont le droit de faire du mal à Haven c'est sa mère et moi et ça même nous, nous ne le faisons pas ! Pauvre imbécile, elle est amoureuse de toi et toi, tu joues avec elle ? Honnêtement, je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de te tuer, mais ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque !  
****- Je suis fou d'elle ! **se défend Paul. **Il ne se passe pas une minute sans que je pense à son sourire ou à son odeur ! Il ne se passe pas une minute sans que je pense à elle !  
****- Alors, comporte-toi comme un homme et va lui parler ! Bon sang !**

POV Haven.

Je suis couché dans mon lit et je pleurs, je suis allongé sur le côté gauche et je fais dos à la porte. Je l'entends s'ouvrir, soudain je sens le matelas s'affaisser. Quelqu'un se couche à mes côtés et un bras encercle ma taille.

**- Ne pleurs pas Haven...** murmure Paul à mon oreille.

Je me mets à crier et à me débattre dans ses bras, je veux qu'il me lâche. Je me débats de toutes mes forces.

**- Haven.. Haven calme toi...Haven mon amour, s'il te plaît.. Haven... chuut, chuut...**

Je me débats pendant un certain moment et sans m'en rendre compte je m'endors dans ses bras.

Quand je me réveille quelques heures après je me retourne pour m'allonger sur le dos.

**- Tu es réveillé.** dit-il, selon moi, presque émerveillé.  
**- Tu m'as appelé « mon amour » ?** m'exclamai-je.  
**- Haven... Je t'aime..je.. je crois que je t'aime depuis un certain temps déjà...je.. je suis désolé de t'avoir abandonné l'autre nuit, tellement désolé, je ne regrette rien, je te le promet, je ne regrette rien du tout... to, euh..ton père m'a engueuler... il m'a tout raconté et ... et il m'a dit que tu m'aimais et que tu pleurais à cause de moi... je m'en veux terriblement... Il...il m'a dit que je n'avais pas le droit de te faire souffrir et... il ... il m'a aussi dit de me comporter en homme et du coup... eum... il m'a forcé à venir...Haven...**

Je sorts de son étreinte et me lève. Je m'avance jusqu'à mon bureau et moins d'une seconde plus tard Paul se tient devant moi et me tiens les deux mains. Il me regarde fixement avec tendresse.

**- Tu es magnifique... je, j'aurais dû m'en rendre compte plus tôt, te le dire avant... je suis stupide... pardonne moi ... je t'aime... je t'aime tellement...**

Je ne sais pas quoi dire et je le regarde toujours, il me caresse le visage doucement.

**- Tu es si belle...**

Il approche son visage du mien pour m'embrasser, je m'éloigne de lui et je sorts de ma chambre. Je rejoins mes parents et je m'installe dans la cuisine. Mon père s'approche de moi alors que Paul descend dans le salon.

**- Ma puce, tu devrais peut-être sortir... aller voir une amie...**

J'acquiesce et lui dis que je vais voir Jill. Je prends mon sac, mes clefs et mon téléphone et je me rends chez Jill. Je toque à la porte et sa mère m'ouvre.

**- Oh.. ma chérie.. entre ! JILL HAVEN EST LÀ !**

Jill descend en quatrième vitesse et me prend dans ses bras. Elle me regarde bizarrement. Son père prétexte un match de foot à regarder chez un ami et s'en va pour nous laisser entre femme.

**- Bon, chérie, on va s'occuper de toi !** dit Jill.

Je raconte aux filles tout ce qu'il s'est passé du début à la fin.

**- Attend, pour moi une fille magnifique c'est quelqu'un avec une belle robe et un beau maquillage, actuellement tu n'es pas magnifique ! Viens !**

Elle me prend la main et me tire devant la glace et là je me rends compte des dégât. Je suis hideuse, j'ai un épis dans les cheveux je porte un t-shirt bleu électrique et un jogging gris et rose.

Jill me fait prendre un bain, elle est assise à côté de moi et me lime les ongles, C'est drôle comme situation... Pendant ce temps, sa mère est partie chercher des vêtements chez moi, quelques trucs mieux à me mettre.

Plus tard, dans le salon, habillé d'un t-shirt blanc oversize, d'un jean et des chaussures à talon je me prépare à me faire maquiller, pouponner et autres.

**- Alors, que va-t-on choisir pour les ongles, Jill ? **demande sa mère.  
**- Le pourpre. Il ira avec le maquillage.**

Effectivement, je ressorts de la maison avec un joli maquillage, de beau ongle, des cheveux peigné et un sac remplis de l'ensemble hideux que je portais juste quelques heures auparavant.

Je me dirige vers le trottoir d'en face car j'aperçois Paul dans sa voiture, je m'avance et entre dans le véhicule.

**- Tu me suis ?  
****- Je m'inquiète.  
****- J'étais avec Jill, ma meilleure amie.**

Il démarre et au lieu de me ramener chez moi il m'amène chez lui. J'entre dans la maison et il me fait asseoir sur le canapé. Il se met près de moi.

**- Paul...**

Il m'embrasse tendrement sans que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Je réponds à son baiser. Je l'aime. Je l'aime. Je l'aime. Notre baiser cesse et je le regarde dans les yeux.

**- Je t'aime...**

Il m'embrasse de nouveau et notre soirée continue parfaitement. Il commande chinois et on mange devant un film.

Après avoir fini de manger je débarrasse la table, je mets les restes dans le frigo et je farfouille pour trouver la poubelle. Je retourne dans le salon pour nettoyer la table basse. Paul me regarde exaspéré, je lui lance un regard noir et je retourne dans la cuisine.

Il me rejoint quelques instants après, pendant que je rince l'éponge il m'attrape par les hanches et me dépose des baiser dans le cou. Une fois ma tâche finie je me retourne et j'accroche mes bras autour de son cou. Il m'embrasse tendrement.

Je n'imaginais pas pouvoir embrasser comme ça et surtout pas Paul, blottis contre lui, je souris.

**- J'aime bien quand tu souris comme ça. **m'avoue-t-il.

Je rougis. C'est bête hein ? Il sourit à son tour, il prend mon visage en coupe et il me dépose un baiser sur les lèvres. Quand il s'éloigne légèrement de moi je plisse le nez, il rit doucement. Il m'attire de nouveau contre lui et m'embrasse, très vite, il s'amuse à me mordillé la lèvre. Petit à petit ses mains se font de plus en plus baladeuse.

**- On monte ? **me chuchote Paul à l'oreille avec une voix sensuelle.

Attention Lemon

J'acquiesce car oui, j'ai très envie d'être dans ses bras, de sentir la chaleur de sa peau, ses caresses et ses baisers. Il m'entraîne dans sa chambre. Une fois la porte fermée, Paul et moi échangeons des baisers de plus en plus enflammés. Cette fois, c'est moi qui l'entraîne vers le lit, je m'allonge et il m'accompagne dans mon mouvement pour finir à quatre pattes au-dessus de moi, on ne cesse de s'embrasser. Dans un mouvement rapide et expert il m'enlève mon t-shirt, ses lèvres déposent des millions de baisers sur ma poitrine et sur mon ventre, j'en profite pour lui retirer son t-shirt. Sans que je réalise il me détache mon soutien-gorge, je soupire légèrement quand il me le retire complètement. Ses mains touchent mes seins nus, je gémis malgré moi et il sourit, je relève mon buste et je l'embrasse, très vite je me laisse aller à la tentation de son cou puis de son torse, mes mains se baladent un peu partout, mais je m'arrête au bouton de son jean que je défais.

Impatient, il retire son pantalon puis il s'attaque au mien, je l'embrasse de nouveau et il s'abandonne à des caresses. Mes mains glissent sous son caleçon, Paul me déchire ma culotte et fait de même avec son caleçon, un rire s'échappe de ma gorge et il me dépose des baisers enflammés sur ma poitrine, je gémis de nouveau. Il attrape mes jambes et les met autour de sa taille, je comprends son intention et j'essaye de me détendre, il attend quelques secondes puis me pénètre, je me cambre de plaisir et je gémis, il amorce ses mouvements de va et viens doucement puis de plus en plus vite, nous gémissons ensemble. On s'embrasse, on se touche et on s'aime.

Pendant l'acte, nous échangeons les positions, je me retrouve active. Nos corps enflammés reprennent leur « danse », nos lèvres ne se lâche que de très rare fois et nos mains font des caresses à l'autre.

**- Haven je...**

Il éjacule. Je m'effondre sur lui un instant puis, doucement, je prends place à côté de lui. Je soupire, non pas de contentement, mais de déception, je n'ai pas eu d'orgasme.

**- Tu sais mon amour, ça arrive... **me rassure-t-il.

Je me blottis contre lui et il me fait un bisous sur le front. Je le regarde malicieusement.

**- On recommence ?** demandai-je malicieusement.

Sans un mot, une de ses mains se balade sur mes cuisses puis bientôt vers mon entre jambe. Je sens un de ses doigts me pénétrer, je gémis. De son autre main il attrape l'une des miennes

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? **m'inquiétai-je un peu.  
**- Chuuut...** murmure-t-il sensuellement.

Il pose ma main sur son pénis, je comprends son intention et je m'attaque donc aux préliminaires...

Fin Lemon

**oOoOo**

C'est bientôt le début du mois d'Août et je ne sais toujours pas quelle université je vais choisir, mais une chose est sûr je suis la plus heureuse du monde, je sors avec Paul qui est, en réalité, parfait, ma soeur va se marier avec Hunter qui veut, en plus de ça, adopté ses enfants, Mike et Milo. Ce soir ils viennent manger à la maison, ma mère a organisé un super repas et elle a invité Paul pour pouvoir faire la connaissance de celui « qui me comble de bonheur » comme elle dirait.

**- Dis-moi ma puce, il mange de tout Paul, c'est bien ça ?  
****- Oui m'man, ne t'inquiète pas, il mange comme dix, en plus.**

Elle rigole et quelqu'un toque à la porte, c'est Daphné, Hunter et les petits. Mike me saute au cou, je suis choqué, car il a grandi... Je le prends dans mes bras puis je le repose très vite, car il a vu son papy chéri ! Je vois Milo endormis dans le porte-bébé ventral que Hunter a mis. Je les observe quelques minutes.

**- Tu sais que c'est grâce à toi, cher beau-frère, que je peux regarder des bébés dormir ?  
****- Oui, je sais ! J'étais là, il paraît, quand je t'ai fait observer ton neveu dormir. **rit-il.  
**- Oui, il paraît...**

Quelqu'un toque à la porte, c'est Paul. Je crois qu'en cet instant précis on dirait que je suis une adolescente de quatorze ans. J'ai les mains moite et je fuis les regards... Mon coeur se met à battre à cent à l'heure, je suis très, mais alors très nerveuse. C'est mon père qui ouvre, Paul lui sert la main ainsi que celle de Hunter, il fait la bise à ma soeur et à ma mère. Miky s'approche de lui et le jauge du regard.

**- T'es pas Jacob, toi. **constate-t-il.  
**- Non, moi je suis Paul !  
****- Parquoi t'es là ? Tata elle t'aime pas d'abord, en plus tu l'as fait pleurer toujours !**

Je me pose une main désespéré sur le visage et je me reprends. J'avance vers eux et je m'accroupis à côté de Mike. Je me penche alors à son oreille.

**- Miky chéri... c'est mon amoureux, Paul.  
****- Quoi ?** s'étrangle-t-il. **Meu non, mais t'avais dit que c'était moi !** boude-t-il

Je lui fais un « bisous d'amour sur la joue » avant de me relever et d'en faire un à Paul, mais sur la bouche.

**- Maman ! Gronde tata, elle fait des bisous d'amour sur la bouche !  
****- Miky mon coeur, laisse ta tante ! **le réprimande ma soeur.

Il boude. La soirée commence bien dites moi ! Mon père profite de ce dîner pour en apprendre plus sur Paul, c'est déjà un bon point, Hunter fait déjà partis de la famille donc bon, il n'est pas spécialement le centre d'attention... Mike me boude tout du long du repas, mais bon, il m'aime quand même !

**- Donc Paul, vous faites quoi dans la vie ? Vous devez être étudiant je me trompe ?** questionne ma mère à son tour.  
**- En réalité, non, je ne suis pas étudiant... Je ne travaille pas non plus, j'ai eum, j'ai quelques problèmes, euh, de santé enfin pour le moment et eum, je ne peux pas continuer mes études ou même travailler... **hésite-t-il à dire.

Je le regarde intriguée, il va falloir que j'ai une conversation avec lui un de ces quatre.

**- Rien de grave ? **s'inquiète Daphné.  
**- Non, non pas du tout, c'est momentané !** rassure Paul.

Mon père se penche à mon oreille.

**- Tu étais au courant ? **me demande-t-il en chuchotant.  
**- Non, pas du tout.** répondis-je sur le même ton.

Je sais pertinemment que mon père aurait voulus dire « étrange » sauf qu'il se ravise, comme à chaque fois que quelque chose lui paraît suspect. Moi je ne vois pas en quoi c'est bizarre, il est malade, c'est tout, ça ne fait pas longtemps qu'on est ensemble en plus, presque un mois, ce n'est rien... on ne connaît pas tout l'un de l'autre... Il ne sait pas que je suis , par exemple !

Plus tard dans la soirée je l'emmène dans ma chambre, je m'assois sur mon lit et il me rejoint.

**- Tu es réellement malade ?  
****- En quelque sorte...** m'avoue-t-il.  
**- Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé avant ?  
****- Parce que ma vie n'est pas menacée et la tienne non plus, je guéris.  
****- Tu ne me ment pas pour me faire plaisir, hein ?** demandai-je, pour en savoir plus.  
**- Non et je te le promet !**

Il m'embrasse et je réponds à son baiser. J'ai l'impression que le temps c'est arrêté, comme à chaque fois que je suis avec lui. Il s'éloigne de moi quelque peu.

**- Je vais rester avec toi cette nuit, ça te dérange ?  
****- Euh, non du tout...**

Il est bizarre.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ? **osai-je demander.  
**- J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait des enlèvements ou des meurtres en ce moment.  
****- Ha, ça ! Tu sais, personne ne vient tuer des gens à La Push... Je suis à l'abri ! **me défendais-je.  
**- Je te dérange, donc.  
****- Non, reste, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.  
****- Je reste cette nuit parce que j'ai peur pour ma copine.**

Je soupire. Il s'approche de moi et il me chuchote à l'oreille quelques mots.

**- De toute façon, tu n'as pas ton mot à dire. **finit-il par dire.  
**- D'accord, d'accord et on a cas faire "garde-partagé" pendant que tu y es ! Deux semaines chez tes parents et deux semaines chez les miens ! **me moquai-je.  
**- Très bonne idée ! Demain tu prépares une valise que j'amènerais chez moi, je dépose la mienne ici dans quelques jours !  
****- Je n'étais pas sérieuse, tu sais... **soupirai-je  
**- Mais moi je le suis.**

J'hausse les épaules et je me mets en pyjama, je me couche et Paul vient à mes côtés, il m'embrasse.

**- Bonne nuit amour ! **me dit-il.  
**- Bonne nuit Paul-chéri.** répondis-je.

Je me blottis contre lui, même si je sais que je vais mourir de chauds cette nuit, d'accord, dehors ce n'est pas la canicule mais bon, on est en été tout de même !

.

* * *

Donc, sur la pateforme Skyrock, des lectrices ont fait une sorte de révolution !  
Alors du coup je poste le chapitre en avance !J'espère qu'il vous plaira !  
Bisous bisous !


	8. Chapter 8

Merci beaucoup d'être là, mes lectrices adorées !**  
Je vous laisse à votre lecture ! :D**

* * *

_._

J'ai choisi l'université de Seattle, anglais supérieur et Paul refuse catégoriquement que je prenne un logement étudiant, donc je me tape le chemin allé-retour juste pour lui faire plaisir, enfin, il se tape le chemin, parce que bien sûr Môsieur à décider qu'il m'emmènerait tous les matins et qu'il viendrait me chercher tous les soirs.

Pour mon premier jour, je me sens vraiment toute petite sur le campus, Paul m'accompagne jusque dans l'enceinte de mon bâtiment, il m'escorte, pour être exacte, jusqu'à mon amphi. Il m'embrasse tendrement en jugeant utile de lancer des regards noirs à tous les autres élèves.

**- Si je ne peux pas venir te chercher ce soir, tu appels Edward !** m'ordonne-t-il.  
**- Oui, aucun soucis et si Edward ne peux pas je vois avec Emily ou accessoirement mes parents...** lâchai-je à moitié exaspéré.

Il m'embrasse une nouvelle fois j'entre dans l'amphithéâtre. Je vais vers la gauche de la pièce et je cherche une place. J'entends des filles discuter et je n'ose pas m'asseoir à côté d'elles, le rang suivant est occupé par un garçon seul, il lit « Sanglante » je réprime un sourire et je m'installe à côté de lui, il me regarde un instant.

**- C'est la première fois que je vois un mec lire ça ! **dis-je en désignant le livre.  
**- Il faut arrêter avec ça, ce n'est pas qu'un livre de fille, en plus je suis sûr que c'est un mec qui écris.**

Ah ouais, ok... elle est bien bonne celle là !

**- Ai-je dis que ce n'est pas un livre de mec ? Non ! J'ai juste dit que tu es le premier que je vois lire ce livre, c'est tout.  
****- Hum, désolé, j'ai mal interprété tes propos.** dit-il à son tour.  
**- Bonjour à tous ! **nous dis la prof de compo en entrant dans l'amphi. **Bon, je vais être directe, j'ai lu toutes vos compo qui ont été demandés pour l'inscription et j'ai bien ri.**

Tout le monde se regarde et se jugent, on chuchote tous à nos voisins pour faire par de notre mécontentement.

**- Huum, Haven McGeller ? **demande ma prof.

Et bien sûr il faut que ça tombe sur moi, parce que maintenant les autres se foutent de ma gueule. Je lève la main timidement.

**- C'est moi...  
****- Hum... et bien... **commence-t-elle en s'approchant de moi. **Faites-moi une suite à ce papier et je ferai en sorte de vous publier.  
****- Pardon ?** hoquetai-je. **Mais... c'est impossible !  
****- Pourquoi donc ? **me questionne-t-elle en posant la feuille sur la table.  
**- C'est marqué en haut, tous les faits, lieux et personnages sont réels, c'est un extrait d'autobio en** **quelque sorte...  
****- Et pourrais-je savoir la suite ?**

Je me gratte derrière la tête, gênée.

**- Euuh... On... on parle après le cours ? **demandai-je hésitante.  
**- Très bien. Bon, maintenant je vais vous le dire pourquoi j'ai ri au lieu de vous moquer à tord de vos camarades. J'ai ri, car j'ai lu de très beaux textes avec des fautes extra.**

Ah ok... bon bin, je sais à quoi m'en tenir avec elle. Cette prof est passionnante en fait, les heures passent sans que je réalise. J'ai sympathisé avec mon voisin, Bruce, qui me fait penser à Seth par moment.

**- Tu manges au self du campus ou à l'extérieur ?** me demande Bruce.  
**- Au self.  
****- Oh, je te paye la pizza et demain ramène ta bouffe, ici c'est immonde.  
****- Comment tu sais ça toi ?** rigolai-je.  
**- Je suis un redoublant !** rit-il à son tour.  
**- Hum, tu m'attends dehors ? Je vais parler à Mme Cooper !  
****- Ouais aucun soucis, mais ne me fais pas trop attendre, j'ai faiiiim !** se plaint-il.

Je descends les escaliers et rejoint ma prof à son bureau. Je sors de mon sac mon bloc-note.

**- C'est ça que j'essayais de sauver des mains de Paul.**

Je lui ai raconté comment j'ai sauté sur une table puis sur Paul pour le mordre comme un chien enragé.

**- C'est peut-être difficile à croire, mais je n'ai pas besoin d'être publié, j'ai déjà écrit des livres.  
****- Sérieusement ? Hum, je n'ai pas souvenirs d'avoir lu du Haven McGeller !** rit-elle.

Je m'approche de ses grandes bibliothèques et je cherche mon nom, elle doit avoir au moins un de mes bouquins là-dedans ! Ah tiens, « Amoureuse », je le sors et reviens près de son bureau.

**- C'est moi.  
****- Oh, d'accord, un pseudonyme ! Très intelligent !  
****- Vous savez, je vis dans une réserve indienne alors protéger ma famille et ma tribu est important pour moi.  
****- Une réserve indienne ? Intéressant... Donc votre bloc à idée c'est votre prochain livre ?  
****- Oui, sans doute, je me tâte un peu.  
****- Je peux ?** me demande-t-elle en prenant mon bloc-note.  
**- Oui, mais, clause de confidentialité oblige.  
****- Faites-moi signer n'importe quoi, une de mes élève est écrivain alors qu'elle vient tout juste d'entrée à la fac ! Je signe je signe je signe.**

J'écris sur un papier une sorte de contrat et elle signe. Je range le papier dans mon sac et ensuite elle lit quelques pages.

**- Intéressante comme méthode... Si vous avez besoin d'aide, sachez que je suis là. Allez manger maintenant, non avons toute une année scolaire pour en reparler.**

Sur ce, je commence à quitter l'amphi.

**- Oh ! Je sors avec Paul.** dis-je avant de partir.

Je retrouve Bruce, il m'amène dans une pizzeria assez sympa fréquenter par pas mal de jeunes. Il me parle un peu de lui et je lui parle de moi.

**- Donc, **commence-t-il.** tu lis HW ?  
****- Oui ! J'adore !  
****- Tu connais le site internet H-Wolf-Online ?  
****- Un peu que je connais, c'est moi qui l'ai créé !  
****- C'est pas vrai ?! Tu me charries là !  
****- Non, je t'assure !  
****- On se connaît alors ! On a déjà discuté !**

Il me dit sont pseudo que je note, c'est drôle comme situation. Mon téléphone sonne. C'est Paul. Bruce me souris et je décroche.

**- Salut mon amour, euh... je ne pourrais pas venir te chercher ce soir, c'est Edward qui viendra... Désolé...  
****- Je le savais, enfin bon ce n'est pas grave... on se retrouve chez toi alors ?  
****- Non, chez Emily, il y aura Kim avec elle !  
****- D'accord, à ce soir.  
****- Je t'aime !  
****- Je t'aime aussi !**

J'attends qu'il raccroche et je pose mon téléphone sur ma table. Bruce me regarde en souriant.

**- J'ai un air niait sur le visage c'est ça ?** demandai-je.  
**- Ouais un peu. **il rit et je ris à mon tour.  
**- Ça fait à peu près deux mois qu'on est ensemble, ça doit être pour ça...**

Il rigole et me dis qu'il pense que oui. Je suis contente qu'en une matinée je me suis fait un copain, il est sympa, il me fait rire et en plus il est pas mal, bon pas autant que Paul, mais, pas mal quand même.

**- Tu vas manger ta pizza toute seule ? **me demande une voix féminine que je connais si bien.

Jill s'assoit à mes côtés, elle jauge Bruce du regard un instant et il fait de même pour elle.

**- Jill, voici Bruce, en cours avec moi et Bruce, je te présente Jill, ma meilleure amie !  
****- Enchanté ! **dit-il en souriant.  
**- Juste, son copain c'est une armoire à glace alors fais gaffe, mec ! Sinon, enchantée aussi.**

Elle lui sourit en retour et revient à moi.

**- Alors, ton premier jour ?  
****- Oh Jill, c'est génial, notre prof est super, hyper intéressante et toi ?  
****- Extra, bon je connais un max de truc mais c'est super !**

Bruce nous observe, sans rien dire. Jill le regarde à nouveau.

**- Donc toi tu suis les mêmes cours ? On est mené à se revoir alors !  
****- Bon à savoir !**

Jill, Jill chérie, serais-tu en train de succomber au charmes de mon futur ami ? Ça serait bien, enfin si on reste ami avec Bruce parce que sinon, ça l'est moins ! Bon Haven calme-toi, ce n'est que ton premier jour n'imagine pas de scénario romantique entre ta meilleure amie et ta rencontre de la journée... Je soupire et je mange une part de pizza. Je regarde Bruce, c'est bien son genre à Jill de tomber amoureuse du « visage pâle » le premier jour, je rigole. Laissez-moi vous expli..

**- Hey il t'arrive quoi là ? **me demande cette dernière.  
**- Rien, je nous revoyais jouer aux indiennes.**

Elle rit à son tour et imite des indiens chantant des « oh oh yé yé » à la perfection. Bruce nous regarde ahurit puis ont s'arrête de rire.

**- On vit dans une réserve indienne.** explique Jill. **Quand on était gamine on aimait jouer à faire des cérémonie indienne.  
****- Et je rigolais puisque tu es un « visage pâle », enfin j'ai pensé à ça donc j'ai rigolé.. **dis-je à mon tour.  
**- Oh ! Je comprends mieux !**

Le reste de la journée se passe de la même manière que la matinée, vite et super intéressante. Bruce est quelqu'un de super intéressant aussi, il connaît plein de choses et me donne plein de conseil pour les cours. Je sors de mes quatre heures d'amphi fatiguée, mais enthousiaste.

**- Tu vis au cam... ? Ah ! non c'est un ami qui vient te chercher !  
****- Exact ! **rigolais-je.

Il me raccompagne jusqu'au parking du campus et la superbe Volvo d'Edward arrive à ce moment, en un crissement de pneus la voiture s'arrête et il sort de l'habitacle pour ouvrir la portière passager avant. Je regarde Bruce et je m'excuse du regard.

**- Ça veut dire qu'il faut y aller, à demain !** dis-je finalement.

Il me sourit et je marche vers la voiture. Au niveau d'Edward je m'arrête.

**- Bonjour Haven ! **me dit-il très poliment.  
**- Bonjour Edward !** **On y va ?**

Je monte dans la voiture et il ferme la porte, il scrute l'horizon un instant et reviens prendre place côté conducteur, il démarre et roule vers La Push.

**- J'ai ordre de t'emmener chez Emily, Paul te fait savoir qu'il t'aime et qu'il aurait préféré venir lui-même.  
****- Il t'a vraiment dit ça ou tu interprètes ?**

J'hausse un sourcil, il me regarde un instant et il sourit, un sourit TROP craquant, bref, ne t'égare pas Haven ! Il rigole, je me sens con.

**- Pourquoi tu rigoles ?** boudai-je.  
**- Tu me fais rire et pour répondre à ta question, j'interprète, mais son regard voulait tout dire.**

Il me dépose devant chez Emily et il repart. J'entre dans la maison après avoir toqué trois coups.

**- Tu sais, je reconnais quand c'est toi parce que tu frappes trois fois à la porte d'une manière particulière !** m'avoue-t-elle en riant.  
**- Ah oui ? En tout cas je ne suis pas comme ces mal-élevés de garçons qui ne toquent pas !... Kim n'est pas là ?  
****- JE SUIS LÀ HAUT, J'ARRIVE ! **cri-elle de l'étage.

Je m'installe à table et Emily amène des biscuits. Je passe ma soirée avec les filles et je mange même avec elles, bien sûr j'ai prévenu les parents de Paul, car ça serait impoli de ma part de ne pas le faire !

Le soir je rentre chez les Lahote, je les salue et je leurs souhaite une bonne nuit après leur avoir raconté ma première journée. Je monte me coucher, mais je crois qu'inconsciemment je ne m'endors pas, car j'attends le retour de Paul.

Tard dans la nuit je sens le matelas s'affaisser, Paul se couche alors je me retourne et je me blottis contre lui, je lui dépose un baiser sur les lèvres, il répond en m'en faisant un aussi, presque aussitôt j'entends un léger ronflement sortir de sa bouche.

Le lendemain mon réveil sonne, je commence à me lever.

**- Ché l'heure ?** me demande Paul d'une voix pâteuse et endormie.

Je me retourne et je lui dépose un baiser sur les lèvres, il dort encore à moitié.

**- Non, non ce n'est pas l'heure chéri, dort ! **mentis-je.

Il ronfle de nouveau, il s'est rendormit, très bien. Je parts dans la salle de bain pour faire une « toilette de chat » et pour m'habiller. J'entends le bruit de bol et de cuillère au rez-de-chaussé, c'est Maria, la mère de Paul, elle travaille tôt. Je la rejoints et je lui dépose une bise sur la joue.

**- J'ai fait en sorte que Paul se rendorme, il est rentré tard hier... **dis-je de but en blanc.  
**- Tu as bien fait ! Il a bien besoin de repos ...**

Je me prépare mon petit déj et je mange tranquillement. Maria range son bol dans le lave-vaisselle et retourne se préparer. Alors qu'à mon tour je finis de petit-déjeuner la mère de Paul me dépose une bise sur la joue et s'en va après que l'on se soit souhaité bonne journée. Après avoir débarrassé et nettoyer la table je remonte dans la salle de bain pour finir de me préparer quand je redescends je vois Paul parfaitement réveiller adossé contre le plan de travail avec une tasse de café à la main.

**- Tu pensais partir sans moi ? **me demande-t-il inquisiteur.  
**- Oui, je voulais que tu dormes, tu es rentré tard...**

Il finit sa tasse et s'approche de moi avec une démarche qui se veut prédatrice. Une fois à mon niveau il me prend par la taille et me fait basculer légèrement sur le côté et en arrière. Il m'embrasse à peine bouche et je m'accroche à son cou. Après quelques minutes il me redresse.

**- Et moi je veux t'emmener à la fac tous les matins. **conclue-t-il.

Et il me fait un petit regard de chiot triste pour appuyer sa conclusion au « débat »

Il gare la voiture sur le parking de la fac, je sors de l'habitacle et j'avance quelque peu vers l'entrée, j'entends la portière de Paul se fermer et il me rejoint. Je me retourne, ses deux bras m'encerclent. On s'embrasse, quand je mets fin au baiser et je lui souhaite une bonne journée. Il me lâche avec regret et retourne dans la voiture.

J'aperçois Bruce qui marche vers moi, il me sourit et je lui fais un signe de la main. Une fois qu'il est à mon niveau il me salue timidement.

**- Alors, déjà que l'autre c'était une armoire à glace mais, lui, c'est encore pire... Mais, vous êtes mignons ensemble !**

Je rougis.

**- C'est gentil ! Au moins je ne me ferais pas abordé par des pervers !  
****- Oh ça c'est sûr !** rit-il.

**oOoOo**

Le reste de mon début d'année scolaire se passe super bien, Bruce et moi sommes devenus très ami, pas autant que je le suis avec Jake, Embry ou Quil, mais je sais qu'il sera là si j'ai un problème. Il me demande souvent de lui raconter les légendes de la tribu Quileute, car je lui ai accidentellement dis que j'en étais fan, il ne s'est pas moqué en me disant que j'avais raison d'être fière de ma tribu indienne et de ses légendes. Il est adorable !  
Les cours sont de plus en plus passionnant même si je ne vais pas dans tous les cours, seuls ceux qui peuvent m'aider à écrire de meilleures histoires m'intéresse. De toute façon si j'allais à tous mes cours je finirais la plupart du temps à vingt-trois heures, l'angoisse quoi !

**oOoOo**

Il fait froid, on est enfin en hiver, c'est horrible ! Je déteste cette saison, la neige, la glace et le givre, c'est une horreur ! Seul point positif : Paul. Il est chaud toute l'année et en hivers c'est génial, je n'ai pas besoin de chauffage quand je suis dans ses bras ! J'avoue que parfois il m'arrive d'ouvrir la fenêtre en pleine nuit !  
Cette année j'ai fêté Noël et le jour de l'an des centaines de fois, enfin presque ! Chez moi, chez Paul, chez ma soeur, chez Emily et chez Jill, enfin le vrai soir du réveillon c'était en famille bien sûr, mais pour le reste j'ai passé toutes les vacances à droite et à gauche.

**oOoOo**

Cet après-midi je suis libre, je n'ai absolument rien à faire, je vais donc me reposer ! D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, Paul fait un gros dodo sur mon lit, il prend toute la place. Bon, il est encore rentré tard hier soir donc je me suis dit que j'allais enfin pourvoir le laisser se reposer.  
Je me lève pour prendre mon sac à main et mon manteau, je pense que je vais faire un tour dehors même s'il fait froid. À peine au niveau de la porte de ma chambre que j'entends Paul bouger.

**- Tu vas où sans moi ?  
****- Dors ! Tu es fatigué, je peux sortir seule !  
****- Tu vas où ?! **perd-il patience.

Il est chiant quand il fait ça !

**- Dans les bras de mon amant ! **lâchai-je ironique.

Paul sort du lit en furie et il met ses deux mains de par et d'autre de ma tête, je suis coincée contre la porte. Il ne comprend pas l'humour quand je dis des trucs comme ça.

**- Tu rigoles j'espère ?! **s'énerve-t-il.

Je plisse le nez et j'enfouis ma tête dans son torse.

**- Mon amour, quand comprendras-tu l'ironie ?** dis-je.

Il se détend, dire que je dois supporter ses saute d'humeur dès que je dis quelque chose qui ne lui plaît pas !

Il s'éloigne de moi passablement énervé.

**- Haven ? Tu me tromperais ? **demande-t-il en me faisant dos.  
**- Pourquoi faire Paul ?  
****- Répond à ma question ! **s'emporte-t-il tandis que je soupire.  
**- Tu es le meilleur petit-copain que je puisse avoir ! Tu me rends heureuse, tu es là pour moi et en plus on vit ensemble.  
****- On... on n'est jamais sorti ensemble en amoureux... alors peut-être que... **dit-il, plus calme.  
**- Arrête un peu, Lahote ! **dis-je en m'énervant. **Ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne va pas au ciné que je vais aller voir ailleurs !**

Il se retourne et s'approche de moi, je l'enlace.

**- Je t'emmène au restaurant ce soir !  
****- D'accord, mais promet moi une chose !  
****- Oui ? **cède-t-il.  
**- Arrête de me faire une scène que je blague en parlant d'amant caché, ok ?  
****- Ça va être dur, mon amour, ça m'énerve de t'imaginer avec Bruce !  
****- Bruce ? **riais-je. **Laisse tombé, je ne te tromperai pas avec lui ! Il a complètement craqué sur Jill !  
****- Jill ? **s'étonne-t-il  
**- Oui, Jill ! Et puis il n'a pas de quoi s'étonner ! Jill est superbe, drôle, gentille et c'est ma meilleure amie !  
****- J'aurais dit caractérielle, violente, autoritaire et c'est ta meilleure amie.  
****- Si je ne savais pas que je me ferais mal en te tapant, sache que je t'aurais mis un coup de poing.**

Il rigole, enfin il se fout de moi et il m'embrasse. Il m'énerve parfois !  
.

* * *

Salut salut ! Voici le chapitre 8 ! J'espère que vous aimerez !  
Dans ce chapitre Paul et Haven se disputent légèrement !  
Dans le prochain chapitre, la sortie au restaurant ^^  
Bisous bisous !


	9. Chapter 9

Merci beaucoup les lectrices (ou lecteurs si il y a) !**  
Je vous laisse à votre lecture ! :D**

* * *

_._

Le soir Paul m'emmène dans un restau plutôt sympa, c'est italien, j'adore ! Il m'avoue qu'il connaît l'un des serveurs et effectivement je le connais aussi, sa brute de potes. Je boude.

**- Haven... pourquoi tu boudes comme ça ? Il ne va rien te faire ! **rit-il.  
**- S'il vient à cette table je te jure que je le frappe.  
****- C'est à moi que tu dois en vouloir pas à lui ! Il ne faisait que ce que je lui demandais de faire !  
****- Mais monsieur Lahote, je vous en veux toujours.**

Et bien sûr qui est notre serveur, monsieur le grand ami de Paul, Jackson Pierce !

**- Hey, salut Paul ! Comment ça va ?!**

Il n'a pas fait attention à moi ! Ouf ! Il parle avec Paul pendant quelques minutes.

**- Et donc tu es venue avec une nouvelle conquête !** dit-il en se retournant. **Haven ? !**

Jackson regarde Paul l'air de dire « qu'est-ce que tu fous avec elle ? » et son regard revient vers moi.

**- Je ne suis pas « une nouvelle conquête ». **m'emportai-je.  
**- Ouais, je me doute bien, tu dois juste servir de bouche-trou.** dit-il. **Tenez, les menus.**

Il part vers une autre table.

**- Bien joué Paul. **l'engueulai-je. **Tu viens de gâcher ma soirée.  
****- Non... oh aller, oublies ! Pour moi ... **me supplie-t-il.  
**- C'est juste parce que c'est toi ! Compris ?  
****- Et puis tu ne l'as pas tapé ma puce, c'est bien ! **se moque-t-il.

Je boude de nouveau. Il rit et reporte son attention sur le menu, je fais la même chose.

La soirée ce déroule bien, les plats sont délicieux, Paul est définitivement le petit-ami parfait. Je mange mon plat, des gnocchis avec une sauce tomate basilic, pendant que Paul mange des spaghettis saumon crème fraîche. Il finit son plat avant moi, mais bon de toute façon c'est toujours comme ça.

D'un coup il lève la tête et regarde en direction de la porte, il fouille dans les poches de son manteau et sors son téléphone portable. Il se lève et se prépare à partir.

**- Je dois y aller.** me dit-il en me laissant en plan.

Ah ouais ok, il fait nuit noire, je n'ai pas d'argent pour payer et je vais devoir rentrer toute seule ! Je prends mon portable et j'appelle Jacob, il ne décroche pas, c'est la même chose pour Embry, Quil et Leah. J'appelle chez moi, personne. Je ne me sens pas capable d'appeler chez les Lahote alors, je téléphone à Jill.

**- Oh Jill, merci mon dieu ! Paul m'a laissé en plan, il vient de partir du restau ! Je le déteste ! Je n'ai même pas d'argent pour payer la note ! Je crois qu'i...  
****- Haven, respire. Ne bouge pas j'arrive, dis-moi juste où tu es.**

Je lui donne le nom du restau, elle le connaît, car elle y est déjà allée avec ses parents. Une petite demi-heure après elle entre dans le restaurant, un serveur s'approche, mais elle me désigne de doigt, elle me rejoint à grands pas.

**- On commande le dessert ?** me demande-t-elle.  
**- Si tu veux... **dis-je d'une voix tremblante.  
**- Raconte-moi ce que tu voulais me dire au téléphone.**

Je lui raconte que Jackson Pierce travaille ici, d'ailleurs elle le voit, car il vient nous voir pour les desserts. Je lui explique pour ce matin, puis pour le début de la soirée, elle m'écoute sans rien dire. Je continue mon blabla en lui disant que je pense que Paul se fout de ma gueule et qu'il n'est peut-être pas sincère dans ses sentiments.

**- Ma chérie, vous vivez ensemble soit chez toi, soit chez lui, je pense qu'il t'aime, mais que pour ne pas t'inquiéter le plus simple était de partir comme ça...  
****- Jill... il vient de me laisser au restau, je n'avais pas d'argent sur moi et il le savait très bien ! Son ami Jackson travaille ici ! C'est évident, il n'est pas sincère et c'est encore un plan foireux pour me faire chier et moi comme une conne je suis réellement tombé amoureuse de lui ! Putain !**

On mange le dessert puis elle paye l'addition. Je lui dis que je garde la monnaie et que je lui rendrais la somme totale qu'elle m'a prêté, car c'est beaucoup plus simple comme ça.

Elle me dépose chez moi et j'entre dans la maison et je vois mon père et ma mère se débarrasser de leurs manteaux et de leurs chaussures.

**- Paul n'est pas avec toi ? **me questionne ma mère.  
**- Non et s'il vient, je ne suis pas là d'accord ?  
****- Oh oh, il s'est passé quelque chose **? s'étonne mon père  
**- Je n'en suis pas sûr, j'ai besoin de réfléchir, donc je ne veux pas le voir.**

Je remonte me coucher. Mon lit est vide. Mon lit est trop grand. Paul me manque... Stupide, stupide, stupide ! Non, Paul ne me manque pas, je n'ai pas besoin de lui pour dormir, mon lit est parfait.

J'entends des cailloux s'écraser contre ma fenêtre. Je me lève et je regarde discrètement qui c'est. Paul. Il me voit et me fait signe d'ouvrir, je m'éloigne de la fenêtre et je retourne dans mon lit. Il ne cesse pas son activité.

Cette fois, je l'entends toquer à la fenêtre. Il me supplie d'ouvrir, je le regarde et je me rallonge tranquillement dans mon lit.

**- Haven, ne m'oblige pas à casser les carreaux. **me dit-il d'une voix étouffer par le double vitrage.

Je ne réponds rien.

**- Attention à toi, je vais le casser... un...deux...**

Je me lève avant qu'il ne dise « trois ». Je vais vers la fenêtre.

**- Tu m'ouvres, j'entre, on parle et si tu veux je m'en vais. **dit-il.  
**- D'accord.** cédai-je.

J'ouvre la fenêtre et il se glisse dans ma chambre. Je la referme aussitôt.

**- Écoutes-moi jusqu'au bout, d'accord ?**

J'acquiesce.

**- Je suis allé aider Sam, il avait un problème, quand je suis arrivé j'ai réalisé que c'était un peu plus grave que ce que je pensais... Ne t'inquiète pas, il va bien !** dit-il en voyant ma tête déconfite. **Ce n'est pas grave dans le sens où il était en danger, non, mais j'ai dû le rejoindre. Sache que je ne suis plus le gars abruti qui s'amusait à jouer avec les sentiments des filles et je ne suis plus gars débile qu'il s'amusait à t'emmerder. Je t'aime sincèrement Haven... Demain... demain j'irai voir Jackson pour lui dire que tu n'es effectivement pas une nouvelle conquête, mais que tu es bien plus que ça.**

Je lui pose une main sur la joue et il ferme les yeux. Je me rapproche de lui et je me blottis dans ses bras.

**- On va se coucher ?** lui demandai-je.  
**- Oui chérie, on va se coucher.**

On s'endort dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

**oOoOo**

Voilà cinq mois que je sors avec Paul ! Je suis la fille la plus heureuse du monde ! Quelquefois on se dispute, mais rien de bien grave, d'ailleurs, c'est comique quand on s'excuse en même temps... Aujourd'hui, j'attends l'arrivée de Paul, je suis assise à mon bureau et j'écris quelques-unes de mes idées. Je ne rends pas compte du temps qui passe et je n'entends pas non plus Paul entrer dans ma chambre. Il s'approche doucement et me dépose un baiser sur la joue. Je sursaute et lui sourit de toutes mes dents.

**- Il faut que je te parle ! **dit-il grave.  
**- Euh, oui, bien sûr, je t'écoute...**

Il se recule de quelques pas et aussitôt je me lève. Il sort de sa poche une petite boite carré qu'il me tend. Je la prends et l'ouvre, sans surprise j'y trouve une bague. Elle est en or jaune et blanc avec un petit diamant, il est discrète et élégante. Je lève un sourcil interrogateur, je souris.

**- Paaul ? **demandai-je en cachant ma joie du mieux que je peux.  
**- Ce ... ce n'est pas une bague de fiançailles ne t'inquiète pas... enfin c'est juste parce que je voulais t'offrir quelque chose de beau et qui montre que tu as quelqu'un qui t'offre des bijoux et...  
****- N'en dis pas plus, je suis ravie, vraiment, elle est magnifique !**

J'ai une légère déception, je m'imaginais déjà en train de dire « Je vous présente Paul, mon fiancé » ; « Mon fiancé, Paul Lahote » ou encore « Paul et moi sommes fiancé ». Je mets la bague et je me colle à Paul, ses deux bras m'encercle automatiquement.

**- Ce soir je ne pourrais pas rester, je suis désolé !** m'annonce-t-il.  
**- Ce n'est pas grave, on peut bien passer une soirée l'un sans l'autre !**

Il m'embrasse et me dis qu'il doit y aller, je lui souhaite bonne soirée et l'embrasse à nouveau. Je l'aime, je suis heureuse à ses côtés. Il s'en va et je reprends mon écriture.

**oOoOo**

Cela fait trois jours que je n'ai pas de nouvelle ! Je ne vais pas vous mentir, je me sens mal, bon d'un autre côté je pense qu'il a une raison valable, mais je suis triste.

**oOoOo**

Une semaine sans nouvelles, je commence à m'inquiéter... en vérité je lui ai déjà laissé trois messages vocal et environ dix sms et je n'ai aucune réponse. Je ne sais pas si je dois aller chez lui ou simplement attendre... Je sais que ma mère me dirait d'attendre donc c'est ce que je vais faire. Ouais c'est la meilleure solution.

**oOoOo**

Deux semaines sans lui et je commence à ressembler à une épave. Il faut que je me bouge ! Je vais aller voir chez ses parents s'il est là, peut-être qu'il ne veut pas me parler, mais je dois savoir pourquoi j'ai droit à un silence radio ! Je prends mon sac, mes clefs de voiture, car oui, j'ai passé mon permis et je monte en voiture. Je roule jusqu'à la maison des Lahote.

Je toque trois fois et sa mère m'ouvre.

**- Haven ? Comment vas-tu ? **me demande-t-elle inquiète.  
**- Euh, je vais bien... hum... Paul est là ? **osai-je demander.  
**- Tu... tu n'es pas au courant ?  
****- Au courant de quoi ?** m'inquiétai-je.  
**- Paul est blessé, enfin rien de grave, mais il est chez Emily et Sam, il est au repos.**

Elle me dit d'essayer d'allée le voir. Je la salue et remonte dans ma voiture. J'hésite à aller chez les Uley, je ne sais pas si Paul à réellement envie de me voir. À environ dix mètres de la maison je me gare. J'avance vers la maison et en entendant les rires de Paul, mélangé avec ceux des autres je me fige sur place. Je commence à faire demi tour, les larmes aux yeux. Presque au niveau de ma voiture j'entends la porte de la maison s'ouvrir

**- Haven ! Restes-là ! **me cris Paul.

Je me retourne et lui lance un regard noir. Il se gratte derrière la tête et me prie de venir, au bout de quelques minutes de supplications je cède. J'entre dans la maison et salue tout le monde, les seize autres personnes présentes pour être précise. J'ignore Paul du mieux que je peux le voyant en parfait état de santé.

**- Haven ? Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose ...**

Il me tend la main et me fait un signe de tête pour me demander de le suivre à l'extérieur. Avant de franchir la porte fenêtre menant à la forêt derrière chez les Uley, Paul lance un regard à Sam qui hoche la tête en signe d'approbation.

Plus loin dans la forêt Paul me demande de m'asseoir et il s'éloigne de moi de quelques mètres.

**- Tu me regardes quoi qu'il se passe.  
****- Oui, d'accord...**

Sans que je comprenne il se déshabille devant moi mais, je ne dis rien, il veut que je le regarde ? Et bien regardons-le !

Soudain il est agité de tremblement étrange, les mêmes que la fois où je l'ai mordu et les mêmes que la fois où Rachel l'a largué... Je le regarde sans comprendre quand un énorme loup gris se tient à la place de Paul... enfin quand le loup Paul se tient devant moi. Il grogne quelques instants et une fois calmé, s'assoit. Je comprends à une vitesse effroyable que les légendes que j'aime tellement sont vrais et je comprends que Rachel est l'imprégnée de Paul. Je me mets à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps et je me lève pour enfouir mon visage dans le cou tout doux de Paul.

**- Je suis désolée Paul... tellement désolée...c'est de ma faute tout est de ma faute... je suis désolée... c'est à cause de moi que Rachel a rompu... je m'excuse... c'est de ma faute... **sanglotai-je indéfiniment.

Paul me rapproche de lui à l'aide d'une de ses pattes. Je ne cesse de pleurer quand Sam me demande de le suivre à l'intérieur de la maison. Paul me pousse légèrement de son museau et je pénètre dans la maison. Je m'installe dans le canapé et Paul entre à son tour.

**- Haven, je pense que tu as très bien compris que toutes les légendes sont vrais... **annonce Sam.  
**- Oui... et j'ai aussi compris que je n'étais pas en droit d'être avec Paul...** avouai-je tout bas. **J'ai compris qu'Emily est ton imprégnée, Sam, que Kim est celle de Jared... et que pour toi Paul, c'est Rachel...  
****- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi ! **s'énerve-t-il. **C'est toi mon imprégnée ! **dit-il en essayant de se convaincre lui-même.  
**- Paul... **le peignai-je.** S'il te plaît arrête...  
****- Non !**

Je baisse les yeux en un énième geste d'excuse.

**- En ce qui me concerne je suis imprégné de la petite Claire ! **dit Quil tout content.

Je lui souris, je connais les légende par coeur et je sais que le loup est celui que l'être imprégnée veut qu'il soit. Claire veut un grand-frère alors Quil se comporte comme tel.

**- Et toi Jacob ? **demandai-je.  
**- C'est Renesmée, la fille de Bella et d'Edward.  
****- J'ai une question, vous êtes des loups donc il y a des vampire, est-ce que je me trompe en disant que c'est les Cullen ?  
****- Non, mais ils sont inoffensifs ! **me dit Embry.  
**- Comment ça ?  
****- Ils boivent du sang animal uniquement et quelques-uns uns d'entre eux n'ont jamais goûté de sang humain.**

Je demande un tas de trucs sur les vampires et entre autre la question « comment se fait-il que Bella ai eu un enfant ? ». Sam m'explique tout surtout, en me parlant du traité, des dons des Cullens, des différentes guerres qu'ils ont fait ensemble et de l'événement le plus récent, une attaque de vampires qu'ils ont battus, il y a deux semaines.

**- Eum... ta... ta mère m'a dit que tu avais été blessé, Paul...**

Il s'assoit à mes côtés et me passe un bras autour de la taille.

**- Les loups ont une grande rapidité de guérison, j'ai eu les deux jambes broyés et j'ai dû lutté de toutes mes forces pour rester sous ma forme de loup et pour pouvoir guérir sans difficulté.**

J'écarquille les yeux.

**- Ça veut dire que quand je t'ai mordu, ton pansement ne servait à rien ?  
****- J'étais à peine arrivé à l'étage que je n'avais plus rien. Et quand j'ai brisé le verre j'ai guéri instantanément, le sang à camouflé ma guérison donc j'ai pu faire semblant et j'ai mis un bandage.** m'avoue-t-il.  
**- Il y a autre chose... les loups peuvent lire les pensées des autres sous notre forme lycanthrope ! **continue Sam.

Je regarde Paul et je remarque qu'il a une soudaine admiration pour ses pieds. Je comprends sa gêne.

**- T'as pas faits ça ?!** l'engueulai-je.  
**- Je suis désolé Haven...  
****- Paul, putain !  
****- Oh si Haven, il était complètement obsédé par toi et par cette nuit là. **m'avoue Seth en parlant de notre première nuit ensemble.  
**- Paul ! Mais c'est pas vrai ! Donc là en gros vous m'avez tous vu à poil dans sa tête ?**

Je me lève et m'éloigne du salon. Je m'assois sur une chaise à côté de la table à manger.

**- Très bien, à poil tout le monde. Emily, Kim et Leah venez admirer le spectacle.  
****- Je suis une louve aussi tu sais ? **me dit Leah.  
**- Oui, je l'ai deviné, mais ils ne t'ont jamais vu nue, mais moi oui.  
****- Pardon ? **s'étrangle Paul.  
**- Si vous nous voyez nues dans vos têtes, pourquoi pas l'inverse ?  
****- Non mais tu as déjà vue Leah nue ? C'est quoi cette histoire ?  
****- J'ai dormi chez Leah des centaines de fois, nos familles sont amies.  
****- Allez hop les garçons, même toi Sam ! **ordonne Kim. **Haven a raison !**

Ils s'exécutent et très vite ce moment devient un concours tu plus beau corps. Paul rafle le prix des plus belles fesses. Bon au fond de moi c'est lui qui a gagné entièrement et je pense que pour Emily c'est Sam et pour Kim c'est Jared mais, c'était un bon moment et on a toute joué le jeu, même Leah.

**- Tu sais, quand il pensait à cette nuit là tout le temps c'est parce qu'il était frustré de ne pas être avec toi... **me dis Quil entre deux conversations.  
**- Cela n'empêche que c'est hyper gênant !  
****- On sait que tu étais vierge, d'ailleurs ! **me dit un des plus jeunes de la meute.

Je le fusille du regard.

**- Tu vas me dire que toi t'es pas puceau peut-être ?**

Il ne me répond rien, mais boude, Jacob lui met un tape dans le dos et rigole. Paul me regarde fixement. Je suis tellement gêné que je me demande si je ne vais pas partir, je me lève et commence à rassembler mes affaires. Je salue tout le monde et je m'avance vers la porte, à peine ai-je franchi le seuil que Paul m'attrape la main.

**- Oui ?  
****- Tu... euh... tu pourrais me redonner la bague ?**

Je me fixe sous le de choc, ma bouche s'entrouvre puis se referme et d'un geste lent je lui redonne la bague qu'il m'a offert, je commence à me retourner. Il me reprend la main gauche d'un geste rapide et je me tourne complètement vers lui.

**- Maintenant que tu sais tout et que plus rien ne me retient, tu voudrais être hum... être ma fiancée ?**

Je lui souris et j'accepte. Il me passe la bague au doigt et me prend dans ses bras, il salue ses frères et s'en va avec moi. Il m'ouvre la portière passager avant de la voiture pour que je m'installe, je lui passe mes clefs et il prend place côté conducteurs.

**- Dis-moi ça ne te fait pas peur tout ça ?  
****- J'ai tellement espéré que les légendes soit vrais que je crois que je suis la personne la plus heureuse du monde...  
****- Mais ?**

Je soupire un bon coup.

**- Mais c'est à cause de moi que Rachel a rompu, tu avais raison même si ton prénom n'avait pas été prononcé elle s'est retrouvée dans ce que je disais, en vérité je ne mérite pas nos fiançailles...  
****- Je ne t'en veux pas, Rachel est partie, mais toi tu es là, une chose est sur c'est elle mon imprégnée, **il bougonne ce mot qui devient quasi incompréhensible,** mais c'est toi que j'aime ! Elle est partie en me disant qu'elle ne voulait pas d'une relation avec moi, elle m'a fait mal, mais grâce à ça je me suis rendu compte que depuis le début c'est toi.  
****- Depuis le début ?** m'étonnai-je.  
**- Les garçons c'est bête et quand ils sont amoureux, soit il emmerde la fille qu'ils aiment soit ils l'ignorent. Moi je t'ai emmerdé du mieux que je pouvais en croyant que j'aimais t'emmerder alors que finalement je t'aimais tout simplement...**

Je lui souris en le regardant les yeux remplis d'amour, enfin j'imagine.

.

* * *

Hellooo :D Voilà le chapitre 9 !  
On arrive bientôt à la fin, vous savez ?  
Dites-moi ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre :D  
Bisous Bisous !


	10. Chapter 10

Merci beaucoup les lectrices (ou lecteurs si il y a) !**  
Je vous laisse à votre lecture ! :D**

* * *

_._

ENFIN ! Enfin ce jour tant attendu ! Le cinq Avril, on fête mes dix-neuf ans chez Emily et Sam. Mon anniversaire a déjà été fêtes avec ma famille le jour J, donc le trois avril et là c'est avec mes amis, enfin avec la meute. J'arrive sur les lieux et tout le monde me salue gentiment. Je suis vraiment contente qu'Emily aie eu cette idée ! Avec Kim elles ont passé deux jours à tout préparer !

Tout le monde s'installe à table, les dix-sept sont là, l'aménagement de la pièce a été modifié pour l'occasion. Même la petite Claire est là, je suis très contente, car elle est adorable ! Et Quil est trop mignon en grand-frère parfait.

Le repas ce fait avec humeur joyeuse, on rigole tout ensemble. J'apprécie ces moments avec eux. Un repas simple, des conversations sans prise de tête, des blague nulle et d'autre géniale, grosso-modo, excellent après-midi !

Enfin vient le moment des cadeaux ! Les plus jeunes se sont cotisé tous ensemble pour m'offrir un joli collier qui va parfaitement avec ma bague. Je les remercie du fond du coeur.

**- C'est Emily qui a eu l'idée. **commence Sam en me tendant un paquet rectangle.

Je l'ouvre et je vois un livre sur les vampires.

**- C'est Carlisle que l'a écrit pour toi ! **me dit Emily. **C'est Sam qui le lui a demandé !  
****- C'est super ! Vraiment j'apprécie beaucoup ! La prochaine fois que je verrais le Dr Cullen je le remercierai !  
****- J'espère que ça serait juste une rencontre amicale !** renchéris Paul.  
**- Bon allez, à moi ! **continue Embry en me donnant son cadeau.

J'ouvre son paquet et je vois dans une boite en carton avec un plastique transparent une peluche loup de la même taille que Wofly. Le loup est gris avec des tâches noires.

**- C'est ma couleur !** dit-il fière.  
**- C'est adorable ! Merci !  
****- À moi ! Tiens !** dit Quil.

Un paquet de la même taille. Je l'ouvre et découvre un loup de couleur chocolat.

**- C'est moi !** rit-il.  
**- C'est une très bonne idée les gars !  
****- Ouais d'ailleurs c'est l'idée que j'avais donnée à Paul et ils m'ont dit que c'était nul et que je ne devais pas t'offrir ça ! **boude Seth.  
**- Vous n'avez pas fait ça ?** les engueulai-je.  
**- Bin... Si on a fait ça...**

Paul me tend son cadeau que je déballe vite. Et je tiens un loup gris comme lui dans mes mains. Je n'ose pas les engueuler plus, car c'est juste adorable leur cadeaux ! Je me tourne vers Jacob.

**- Wolfy c'est ma couleur, donc ça ne servait à rien de t'en offrir un autre... mais j'ai ça, à la place !**

Il me tend une petite boite à bijoux. Je l'ouvre et je vois à l'intérieur un petit bracelet en argent avec le prénom découpé « Paul » dans une jolie écriture attachée et italique. Kim me l'attache au poignet.

Kim et Jared m'ont offert un album photo de loup. Jacob à rit en avouant que c'est lui qui avait dit que je n'avais que ça dans ma bibliothèque. Il exagère, je n'ai pas que ça, mais je m'en fiche, j'aime beaucoup ce cadeau. Leah, Seth et leur mère, Sue, m'ont offert un soin du corps intégrale pour deux personnes. Je vais emmener Leah avec moi, elle en a bien besoin !

**- Paul, ne m'en veut pas mais... j'irais avec Leah !** annonçai-je.  
**- Faites ça entre filles ça sera bien mieux.** acquiesce-t-il.  
**- Oh attend, j'ai encore autre chose !** me dit Seth.

Il me donne un tout petit paquet assez mal fait, je souris. Je déchire le papier et je vois un porte-clef loup de couleur sable.

**- Je l'ai trouvé hier et je me suis dit que mon idée était quand même pas mal !  
****- Je vais l'accrocher à mon sac ! Comme ça, tu seras partout avec moi ! **dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Paul grogne et je lui souris. Je me lève et fait un tour de la pièce pour faire des bisous à tout le monde. Je termine mon tour par Paul et je l'embrasse. Je m'assois sur ses genoux et il me serre doucement contre lui.

Plus tard dans la journée, Kim décide de sortir sur la plage, entre filles. Alors, une fois assise sur le sable on parle de garçons.

**- Tu sais Leah, si tu sortais plus souvent tu pourrais rencontrer quelqu'un, pas forcément ton âme-sœur, mais une personne qui te change les idées... **tentai-je.  
**- Oui, c'est vrais, tu pourrais te faire de nouveau amis ! **renchérit Kim.  
**- Non écoutez les filles, je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir... mes frères c'est mes amis... vous êtes mes amies.  
- Leah... **commence Emily.  
**- Changeons de sujet s'il vous plaît ! **

Je baisse les yeux et joue avec quelques coquillages.

**- Dites...** commençai-je. **Si... si Rachel revient... hum... est-ce que je doit m'inquiéter ? Je veux dire hum... est-ce que je vais devoir me faire une raison ?  
- Désolée d'être aussi directe Haven, mais oui.** annonce Leah. **Si Rachel revient, Paul te quittera sur le champ.  
- D'accord...**

Nos conversations continuent puis on décide de rentrer.

**oOoOo**

Je passe mon après-midi ensoleillé, du mois de Mai, avec la meute, comme d'habitude. Certain d'entre eux sont partis patrouiller, c'est drôle, je me suis parfaitement adaptée au fait de les entendre parler de buveur de sang et de patrouille. En plus j'adore les voir en loups ! C'est magnifique ! Paul m'emmène souvent faire des balades sur son dos ! En général quand il fait ça c'est parce qu'il veut me faire découvrir des coins de paradis dans la forêt, donc c'est une rando, mais en mieux !

Paul ne patrouille pas aujourd'hui et il voudrait me monter un endroit qu'il aime beaucoup. Alors, c'est à dos de loup que nous avançons dans la forêt. On passe par un chemin que je connais très bien.

On arrive à Moutain Mall et il s'arrête. Je me souviens de la fois où je me suis coincée la jambe dans la roche. Il se couche et je descends. Il se transforme et je lui donne son jean.

**- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je prenne une tenue complète avec moi ?  
****- C'est compliqué, puis c'est bête, mais je suis plus à l'aise comme ça en forêt.**

Je souris et je m'approche de lui, il me prend une main et m'attire contre lui.

**- Tu te souviens quand tu t'es blessé ici ?  
****- Oui, très bien...  
****- Je suis venu pendant que tu dormais... j'ai dormi contre toi... Et en vrai j'étais plus inquiet que ta mère quand elle nous a dit que tu n'étais pas rentré...  
****- Je croyais que c'était un rêve...**

Il m'embrasse tendrement en me répétant que je n'ai pas rêvé, que j'ai dormi tout contre lui et qu'il était très heureux.

**- Quand tu t'es blottis contre moi et que tu as agrippé mes poils, mon coeur c'est mis à battre à cent à l'heure ! Et le lendemain quand tu étais dans mes bras j'ai cru mourir ! Je t'avais dans mes bras!** me raconte-t-il.  
**-Oh ! C'est trop mignon mon amour ! Un peu mielleux, mais mignon !**

Je plisse le nez et il rit doucement.

**- J'aime particulièrement quand tu fais ça avec ton nez, c'est adorable. **dit-il.

Dans les moments comme ça, j'ai l'impression que mon coeur va exploser ! Je l'aime tellement !

Il m'emmène dans les hauteurs de Moutain Mall et me fait découvrir des endroits « caché ». Je sais qu'il déteste quand je marche devant ou derrière lui, en vrai il aimerait pouvoir me porter « comme une princesse »... mais le problème c'est que le chemin est trop étroit, sinon je dois monter sur son dos... puis de toute façon j'ai dit non. L'autre jour, j'ai osé lui parler d'escalade, j'ai cru qu'il allait faire une crise cardiaque... il m'a interdit formellement d'en faire...

**- Tu sais, quand tu m'as mordu pour ton carnet, j'ai faillit me transformer, mais j'ai pensé très fort que c'était « Mon Microbe » sur mon dos et ça m'a calmé... c'est bête, non ?  
****- Non, c'est mignon ! Mais bon, tu t'es surtout dit que tu pouvais me tuer non ? En tout cas c'est ce que j'ai entendu dire...  
****- C'est Jacob qui t'as dit ça ? **dit-il, sec.

Il s'arrête de marcher et se retourne pour me regarder.

**- Non, même pas.**

Il reprend sa marche.

**- Bah en réalité je me suis dit « Paul, calme toi, c'est ton Microbe, juste ton Microbe, il ne faut pas te transformer » et oui j'ai imaginé ce qu'il se passerait si jamais je m'étais transformé...  
****- Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ?  
****- C'est ... eum... Les cicatrices d'Emily, c'est Sam qui lui a faites... Il a piqué une colère et elle était** **trop près de lui... Sam se pardonne petit-à-petit, car Emily lui a pardonné, mais ça été très dur pour lui... Elle ne lui en veut pas, mais il a eu une phase de dépression, je dirais... Je... J'aurais pus me transformer à ce moment-là, je suis le plus nerveux de la meute, le plus colérique.. Je suis le moins maître de moi... Parfois je me dis que si ça n'avait pas été toi... et si je n'avais pas été amoureux de toi... je me serais transformé et je t'aurais tué...  
****- Tu me fais quoi là ?** m'emportai-je. **Tu culpabilises pour un truc qui ne s'est pas passé ? **continuai-je sur le même ton. **Tu t'en veux d'être colérique et d'avoir quand même réussit à te clamer ? C'est le monde à l'envers ! **baissai-je d'un ton et continuai-je. **Et en ce qui concerne Emily et Sam, c'est leurs histoires et c'est aussi ce qui fait leurs forces... Elle aurait très bien pu ne pas lui pardonner, mais elle l'a fait, n'en parlons plus d'accord ?!**

Il acquiesce. On arrive sur un plateau naturel de la montagne. Il me montre des dessins et des bride de phrase dans notre langue natale gravé dans la roche, il m'explique que c'est Taha Aki lui-même qui l'a fait pour ses descendants guerrier loup.

**- Olala vous êtes là ! Merci mon dieu !** dit une voix féminine dans notre dos qui me rappelle quelqu'un. **Ça fait une heure que je scrute votre arrivée.**

On se retourne pour faire face à la nouvelle arrivante, c'est Alice qui brille de mille feux grâce au soleil. Je lui fais un grand sourire et elle me le rend mille fois plus beau.

**- Que veux-tu Alice ?** lâche Paul.  
**- Tu brouilles mes visions, mais Haven va se blesser gravement... J'ai surtout vus Carlisle l'opérée à la maison. Comme tu fais interférence, je ne sais pas quand, mais je sais que c'est ici, dans ces montagnes. Je veux, à tout prix, éviter ça. Jasper ne s'en remettrais pas !  
****- Jasper ?** demandai-je.  
**- Il n'est pas totalement sevré de sang humain, comme tu le sais puis toute cette tristesse d'un coup...** **Je n'ose même pas imaginer... Bon, je sais qu'il ne te ferait rien, je l'aurais emmené loin de toi, mais quand même.  
****- Je te ramène chez toi.** me dis Paul.  
**- Oh non non non, Haven, grimpe sur mon dos, tu viens chez nous.** décide Alice.  
**- Sur... Sur ton dos ? **m'étonnai-je.  
**- Je suis aussi forte que ton loup-chéri, allez grimpe ! Et toi Paul, tu nous rejoins là-bas.**

Je m'exécute et je grimpe sur le dos d'Alice. C'est assez bizarre comme situation... En plus, je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression qu'elle va se briser... Paul quand il est en loup, il est grand fort et imposant, alors qu'Alice est petite, fluette et... c'est une fille... Elle commence à courir à travers la montagne et très vite à travers la forêt, elle court tellement vite que je ne vois rien autour de moi. On arrive à destination, je descends du dos d'Alice et je ne bouge plus, j'ai les jambes en coton... Paul arrive et m'aide à marcher en me soutenant. Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas il a son jean, il l'a pris avant que je parte !

J'entre dans la maison et je vois la meute en partie complète. Je m'assois sur le canapé et là, tout le monde est au petit soin... J'avoue que ça me gave un peu... il ne m'est rien arrivé, le pseudo accident n'est pas survenu...

Dans le salon des Cullen, Edward s'installe sur un fauteuil à côté de moi. Il sort d'une enveloppe marron un exemplaire de « Sanglante » je retiens un hoquet d'exclamation.

**- Toi qui connaît, pourquoi il s'appelle comme ça ce bouquin ? **me demande-t-il.  
**- Ne lis pas ça, tu vas avoir soif après. Ça parle d'un amour meurtrier... il y a pleins de mort et de sang partout dans tout le livre.  
****- Ah, vraiment ? Je le lirais alors. De toute façon j'aime bien H. Wolf.** dit-il avec un sous-entendu.

Je le fusille du regard et il commence à lire tranquillement en souriant, moqueur.

Je reste la nuit chez les Cullen et je repars le lendemain, c'est Edward qui me dépose à l'université pour être sûr qu'il ne m'arrive rien... J'espère que ça ne dura pas cette histoire !

Environ quinze jours après, je me réveille dans le lit de Paul, il n'est pas là alors, je m'habille pour descendre dans le salon. Pendant que j'enfile mon pantalon j'entends au loin la voix de mon amour.

**- Rachel ? Que fait-tu là ? **s'étonne Paul.

Je me dépêche un peu et je rejoints les deux au rez-de-chaussé.

**- Salut Rachel !** dis-je en souriant.

On discute quelques minutes puis Paul nous demande d'aller au salon. Rachel s'assoit et je prends place à côté d'elle. Paul retourne à la cuisine pour préparer un petit déjeuner.

**- Tu sais.. Paul dit quelques fois que je suis son imprégnée... Enfin il essaye de se convaincre mais ça ne marche pas vraiment, tu vois... On est heureux ensemble, mais le problème c'est qu'il continue encore et encore à dire que je suis sont imprégnée...  
****- Oh... Je devrais peut-être lui parler non ?  
****- Oui, ça serait bien. Merci Rachel !**

Paul m'amène une tasse de chocolat chaud et deux tartines pain beurre confiture. Tout en mangeant, on parle avec Rachel.

Après avoir tout débarrassé, je retourne au salon ou Paul se tient debout devant la table du salon, regardant Rachel dans les yeux.

**- Rachel...heu...** commence Paul.

Je vois tout de suite que quelque chose ce passe dans leurs regards, Paul la regarde avec amour et tristesse et Rachel le regarde avec tendresse.

**- Bon euh... Je vais vous laisser !**

Je regarde Rachel dans les yeux.

**- Je te le laisse. **terminai-je.

Je pars de la maison des Lahote en laissant les deux sur cette phrase à double sens. Oui, il faut que je me fasse une raison. Quelque chose ce passe entre eux, quelque chose d'indestructible.

Arrivée chez moi je m'installe sur le canapé et je lis un bouquin. Quelques minutes après ma mère rentre. Elle me regarde quelques instants.

**- Ma chérie qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?**

Je ferme le livre et le garde sur mes genoux.

**- Rien, rien tout va bien !  
****- Haven, tu es en train de continuer à lire un livre qui n'est pas à toi.**

Je regarde le livre sur mes genoux et effectivement ce n'est pas à moi. En réalité je ne lisais pas vraiment.

**- Rachel est revenue...  
****- Ma puce, Paul est avec toi maintenant... vous êtes fiancés...  
****- Non maman, tu ne comprends pas, entre eux il y a quelque chose de fort et moi je n'ai pas ma place dans tout ça !  
****- Tu... tu devrais peut-être aller chez une amie ?**

À ce moment précis mon téléphone sonne et le prénom « Edward » s'affiche, je ne lui ai jamais demandé son numéro... Je décroche immédiatement.

**- J'arrive dans deux minutes !** me dit-il avant de raccrocher.  
**- Heum... Maman quelqu'un vient me chercher... je ne sais pas quand je rentre...**

Edward toque à la porte. Je prends mes affaires et j'ouvre. Il salue ma mère très poliment et on s'en va. Dans la voiture je lui demande pourquoi j'ai son numéro.

**- J'ai profité du moment où tu étais en train d'expliquer à Mme Lahote que son fils avait gâché ta soirée pour mettre mon numéro dans ton portable et pour m'envoyer un message.  
****- Oh ! D'accord... Et comment c...  
****- Alice t'a vu en train de pleurer à la maison.  
****- Je n'ai pas envie de pleurer !**

Il rigole. Devant chez eux il m'ouvre la porte, j'entre et tout le monde vient me saluer.

**- Je voulais vous remercier pour le livre, Dr Cullen, je ne l'ai pas fais l'autre jour...  
****- Appelle-moi Carlisle !**

À partir de là, ils me font tous parler de Paul et Rachel, très vite je me retrouve assise sur le canapé du salon.

**- ...et... et en réalité je n'ai pas envie que Paul me laisse pour Rachel !  
****- Arrête de pleurer Haven... **me demande Alice et Rosalie en même temps.  
**- Mais.. je ne pleure pas !**

Je touche mes joues qui sont effectivement humides. Bizarrement je me sens bien, je ne me sens pas triste...

**- Jasper ! Ce n'est pas cool de contrôler mes émotions !  
****- Je n'aime pas la tristesse. Excuse-moi.**

Je replis mes jambes contre ma poitrine et enfouis ma tête entre mes genoux. La jolie Renesmée me serre contre elle.

Environ un quart d'heure après je sens deux bras chaud me soulever, ses deux bras.

**- Paul... je peux marcher tu sais ?**

Il grogne légèrement.

**- Ah oui c'est vrai, je ne peux pas.**

Les Cullen rigolent. Je m'accroche au cou de Paul. On quitte la maison comme ça et assez loin dans la forêt il me pose à terre.

**- Tu me gardes ça ? **demande-t-il en me lançant son jean, mais du coup ça en devient un ordre.

Il s'éloigne et se change en loup. D'un signe de tête il me fait signe de monter sur son dos, il se couche. Je grimpe sur lui et m'accroche à sa fourrure. Paul se relève et il se met à courir à une vitesse affolante. En moins de dix minutes on arrive derrière chez lui alors qu'en marchant on aurait mis au moins deux heures.

Il se couche pour me laisser redescendre. Je tremble légèrement et je ne bouge plus. Paul redevenue humain remet son jean et me soutiens. Je reprends peu à peu mes esprits.

Dans la maison je retrouve Rachel assise sur le canapé. Je m'assois à côté d'elle et Paul s'assoit contre moi. Nous sommes légèrement tourné vers Rachel et elle vers nous.

**- En réalité Haven, si je suis revenue c'est pour te parler... Jacob m'a dit que tu serais chez Paul et m'a expliqué la situation, je suis vraiment contente pour vous deux ! Eum... donc voilà, je vais me marier et je voulais savoir si tu voulais être une de mes demoiselles d'honneur ?  
****- Pardon ? Pourquoi moi ?... C'est très flatteur, mais on ne se connaît presque pas...  
****- Je te le demande à toi parce que très récemment j'ai appris que tu es importante pour Paul qui est important pour moi... et puis il y a une autre raison que tu connais...  
****- Dans ce cas, j'accepte avec grand plaisir !  
****- Tu sais, tu as vraiment de la chance... **dit-elle les yeux dans le vague.  
**- Pourquoi ? **m'étonnai-je.  
**- Toi... toi tu connais le vrai Paul, celui qui est grognon, parfois colérique et impulsif...**

**oOoOo**

Deux mois après la visite de Rachel, nous allons tous aux mariage, qui était très beau, tout dans l'émotion... Elle est magnifique dans sa robe blanche et son mari est vraiment très gentil, ils forment un très beau couple. Nous, les demoiselles d'honneur, étions habillés de très belle robe d'un joli violet pastel, je trouve qu'elle ne me va pas du tout, mais tout le monde me dit le contraire, en tout cas, Rachel a de bons goûts, la décoration est splendide, dans la salle du repas, elle a fait un décor blanc, bleu-clair, violet-clair et quelque touche argenté, c'est très réussit !

Le repas est excellent et la musique est super, je m'amuse beaucoup. Paul et le reste de la meute ont mis leurs unique costume de cérémonie, mais très vite ils se sont mis à l'aise en retirant leur cravate et en déboutonnant les premiers boutons, ils ont tous sorti la chemise du pantalon, du coup, presque tous les hommes « jeunes » ont fait pareil ! Avec les filles, je suis allé les aider à choisir une robe, Emily porte une robe bleue foncé, mais pastel, Leah en porte une grise métallique et Kim une bleue nuit. Elles ont reçu plein de compliment de toute la meute.

Je n'ose pas tellement danser ce soir, j'ai peur d'être ridicule... surtout aux yeux de Paul... Je danse seulement quand les filles viennent avec moi, sinon j'accepte de danser quelque slow avec les garçons, j'ai demandé à Paul de ne pas faire son jaloux. Sam se lève, je pense qu'il va inviter son Emily.

Il continue son chemin jusqu'à moi, il me présente son bras.

**- Ma petite Haven, me ferais-tu l'honneur de danser avec moi ?  
****- Avec plaisir !**

Je fusille Paul du regard qui fait sa tête de coléreux.

**- Tu n'as qu'a inviter Emily, Paul. **dis-je en suivant Sam sur la piste de danse.

J'ai deviné qu'il veut me parler et ici c'est le seul moyen pour que le reste de la meute nous laisse.

Trois minutes toutes seul avec l'Apha... J'ai un peu peur...

**- Je suis étonné que Paul n'ait pas encastré le mari de Rachel dans un mur... **dit-il.  
**- En fait, elle lui a demandé d'être ami avec elle... il doit accepter... enfin c'est la règle... mais ça tu le sais mieux que personne... euh, désolée...  
****- Dis-moi, que ferais-tu si Rachel revenait vers lui ?  
****- Tu as parlé avec Emily c'est ça ?... Je m'écraserais et je la laisserai reprendre sa place auprès de lui, je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon.  
****- C'est ce que tu avais crus devoir faire l'autre fois, je me trompe ?  
****- Non, pas du tout et même si je dois l'accepter, ça n'en ait pas moins dur.  
****- C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir... Ah oui, Billy m'a dit qu'il t'avait donné son livre des légendes... tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?  
****- Non, il m'a juste dit que je serai une bonne ancienne... Mais après, je n'en sais pas plus. **avouai-je.  
**- Il t'a choisis, Haven. C'est toi qui sera chargée de raconter les légendes au futur modificateur, s'il y en a, c'est toi qui sera chargée de leur faire comprendre pourquoi. **me dit-il solennel.  
**- Mais... ce n'est pas à moi de...  
****- On sera là, nous autres, ne te fait pas de soucis pour ça. Avec toi, on formera le clan des anciens.**

J'acquiesce. La danse se termine et on retourne à nos place, Paul et Emily nous rejoignent en riant. Sam accapare très vite l'attention de sa bien-aimée et ils s'en vont danser ensemble.

**- Je sais de quoi vous avez parlé. On l'a tous entendu...  
- On va danser ? **tentai-je pour changer de sujet.

Il comprend mon intention et acquiesce. Il m'entraîne sur la piste. Dans ses bras le monde s'arrête autour de nous, je danse un slow avec lui alors que la musique bouge, mais je ne m'en rend pas compte, j'ai l'impression que plus rien n'existe autour de nous, que nous sommes seuls. Une très belle musique commence, un très beau slow.

« **I've waited a hundred years . But I'd wait a million more for you . Nothing prepared me for  
What the privilege of being yours, would do . **»

Paul me serre un peu plus contre lui.

« **If I had only felt the warmth . Within your touch . If I had only seen how you smile . When you blush . Or how you curl your lip . When you concentrate enough . I would have known . What I was living for all along . What I've been living for . **»  
**  
**Je chante faiblement les paroles.

« **Your love is my turning page . Where only the sweetest words remain . Every kiss is a cursive line . Every touch is a redefining phrase . ****»**

J'ai l'impression que cette chanson est pour nous... En tout cas j'espère qu'il pense pareil que moi...

« **I surrender who I've been for who you are . Nothing makes me stronger than your fragile heart . If I had only felt how it feels to be yours . I would have known . what I've been living for all along . What I've been living for . **»

Quelques larme perlent sur mes joues.  
**  
We're tethered to the story we must tell . When I saw you, well I knew we'd tell it well  
With the whisper we will tame the vicious scenes . Like a feather bringing kingdoms to their knees**» (ndlr Sleeping At Last - Turning Page)

La musique s'arrête et je reviens sur terre.

**- Pourquoi tu pleurs ? **s'inquiète-t-il.**  
- Je suis si bien avec toi...  
**  
Il dépose un baiser au sommet de mon crâne et il m'emmène dehors. On s'assoit par terre, lui contre le mur et moi contre lui, entre ses jambes. On reste là sans un mot et sans m'en rendre compte, je m'endors.

.

* * *

Coucou ! Voici le chapitre 10, soit l'avant-dernier de la fiction :)  
Voilà le retour tant attendu de Rachel ! Vous aimez ?  
J'espère avoir vos avis ! ;)  
Bisous Bisous !


	11. Chapter 11 : The End

Merci beaucoup les lectrices (ou lecteurs si il y a) !**  
Je vous laisse à votre lecture ! :D**

* * *

_._

Paul m'explique que les plus jeunes d'entre eux, les nouveaux loups, n'ont pas eu encore le droit à la « cérémonie » du feu de camp, il m'explique que c'est juste une petite occasion pour manger des grillades sur la plage et aussi c'est le moment où Billy raconte les légendes. Il me demande de venir, car toutes les imprégnées sont censée être là, enfin je ne suis pas son imprégnée donc techniquement je ne suis pas obligée de venir...

**- Haven, s'teplais, vient ! C'est marrant le feu de camp, en plus on sera tous présent et tu auras ton chauffage ambulant avec toi...** me supplie Seth.

Et bien sûr il rajoute les yeux de chiot triste et donc je suis obligé de craquer...

**- D'accord je viens...  
****- Tu verras, c'est super, je crois que dans ma vie de loup, c'est le truc que j'ai le plus aimé !** rajoute-t-il.

Et nous voilà donc le soir du feu de camp à manger toute sorte de truc grillé... Hot-dog avec saucisse carbonisé, marshmallow trop fondu... Heureusement que les gars sont là pour me faire cuire mes trucs... Je m'amuse beaucoup, j'ai même fait une partie de football... alors que je déteste ça. C'était vraiment super !

La nuit étoilée de septembre tombe à une vitesse hallucinante, j'ai l'impression que ça fait dix minutes que je suis là alors que ça fait des heures ! Billy s'avance un peu plus près du feu, poussé par Sue, les anciens prennent place parmi nous. Billy se racle là gorge et tout le monde se tait.

**- Hum hum... C'est maintenant l'heure pour vous d'être initié, initié aux légendes de notre peuple, aux récits de nos origines...**

Billy plonge son regard dans le mien, je frissonne.

**- Haven, nous ferais tu l'honneur de les raconter à ma place ? **m'interroge-t-il.  
**- Me...Moi ? Euh... je... je ne sais pas.. enfin... **balbutiai-je  
**- Allez, viens près de moi !**

Paul m'aide à me lever puis il m'entraîne aux côtés de Billy. Je réfléchis quelques instants à comment faire et je me lance.

**- Les Quileutes ont toujours été un petit peuple, cependant, elle n'a jamais été éradiqués et ce, grâce à la magie qui coule dans nos veines. Au commencement, nous n'étions que des esprits guerriers, notre tribu ayant oublié les légendes précédant celle de Kaheleha, il ne fut sans doute pas le premier esprit guerrier, le nom de celui qui s'est aperçu de l'existence de notre pouvoir ni même comment il a été utilisé nous ai inconnu... Kaheleha est donc celui qui inaugura la lignée des grands Chefs Esprits de notre peuple...**

**Les Quileutes, s'installèrent sur cette côte pour la pêche, mais l'endroit regorgeait de poissons et étaient convoité par des rivaux, nous n'étions pas assez puissants pour défendre nos terres... Une tribu, plus importante, nous envahit et nous fûmes contraints de fuir sur nos navires. Le jour de l'attaque, les femmes restèrent sur les flots et Kaheleha et son armée quittèrent les embarcations par l'esprit. Débarrassé de leurs enveloppe charnelle, ils étaient capables d'atteindre leurs ennemis en déclenchant de violentes bourrasques, faisant hurler le vent. Les récit disent que les animaux les voyaient, les comprenaient et leur obéissaient. ****Les guerriers esprits retournèrent les meutes de chiens de traîneaux contre leurs maîtres, déclenchèrent une invasion de chauves-souris et provoquèrent les cris du vent afin d'aider les chiens à semer la pagaille. Les envahisseurs furent vaincu par Kaheleha et ses hommes et grâce aux animaux.**

**Les Quileutes réintégrèrent leur corps et retrouvèrent leurs épouses après avoir libéré les chiens, qui retournèrent à la vie sauvage. Les survivants ennemis jurèrent que nos terres étaient maudites et les tribus des Hoh et des Makah, effrayés par notre magie, signèrent des traités de non agression avec nos ancêtres. Les guerrier veillaient et aucun ennemi ne nous affrontais... Les générations se succédèrent, jusqu'à l'ultime grand Chef Esprit, Taha Aki, connue pour sa sagesse et son pacifisme. Grâce à lui, le peuple connut la joie, mais malheureusement, l'un des guerriers les plus forts de Taha Aki, Utlapa, dont puissance n'avait d'égale que l'avidité, estimait que la tribu aurait dû étendre son territoire en se servant de sa magie pour réduire les Hoh et les Makah en esclavage.**

Je scrute l'assemblée et je réalise que tout le monde m'écoute avec une grande attention. Je reprends mon récit.

**- L****orsque les soldats se transformaient en esprits, ils étaient capables de lire les pensées de leurs pairs et Taha Aki découvrit ce à quoi rêvait Utlapa, qui fut condamné à l'exil avec l'interdiction de transformer en esprit, il obéit, mais se cacha dans une forêt proche pour se venger. Même en temps de paix, le Chef Esprit restait vigilant et gagnait un endroit secret et sacré, perdu dans la montagne. Là, il y abandonnait son corps pour survoler les bois et la côte afin de s'assurer qu'aucun danger ne menaçait les Quileutes. Un jour, alors qu'il remplissait son devoir, Utlapa le suivi dans le but de le tuer, mais ce plan avait des inconvénients, les guerriers chercheraient à détruire l'assassin de leur chef et ils l'attraperaient sans aucune difficulté. Dissimulé derrière un rocher, Utlapa observa et eut une autre idée.**

**Taha Aki s'envola pour son inspection et Utlapa attendit qu'il fût assez éloigné pour mettre son plan à exécution. Le Chef Esprit qui sut immédiatement que son rival l'avait rejoint dans le monde spirituel, devina ses intentions et retourna vers le lieu secret. Le vent ne réussit pas à le porter assez vite et une fois dans les montagnes, son enveloppe charnelle avait disparu, celle d'Utlapa gisait sur le sol, abandonnée... Le maudit avait tranché sa propre gorge des mains même de Taha Aki, si bien que ce dernier était condamné à rester esprit. Le Grand Chef suivi son corps dans la vallée, injuriant Utlapa, c'est alors qu'il vit son ennemi prendre sa place au sein des Quileutes... Durant quelques semaines, Utlapa garda profil bas, afin que chacun puisse croire qu'il était Taha Aki, mais les premiers changements intervinrent. ****Le traître commença par interdire aux guerriers d'entrer dans le monde spirituel en prétendant avoir eu une vision menaçante, alors qu'en réalité, il avait peur, car il savait que Taha Aki attendait une chance de raconter ce qui s'était passé.**

**L'imposteur craignait de se transformer en esprit, sachant que Taha Aki exigerait la restitution de son corps. Ainsi, les failles de son plan apparurent : ses rêves de conquêtes tombèrent à l'eau et il dut se contenter de diriger la tribu. Utlapa l'oppressa en réclamant des privilèges, que l'ancien chef n'avait jamais demandés, en refusant de travailler avec ses hommes, en prenant une deuxième épouse puis une troisième alors que la femme de Taha Aki vivait encore... Le Chef Esprit assista à tout cela en proie à une rage impuissante, il finit par essayer d'assassiner son propre corps, en convoquant un loup féroce de la montagne, afin d'épargner à son peuple les excès de l'usurpateur. Utlapa se cacha derrière ses soldats, alors, quand un jeune homme fut tué en protégeant celui qu'il prenait pour son chef, Taha Aki ressentit un chagrin épouvantable et ordonna à la bête de partir.**

Le visage bienveillant de Billy est tourné vers moi, j'attends quelques secondes pour me remettre les idées en place.

**-** **Nos aïeux ne recouraient à leur magie qu'en cas de besoin, car la difficulté d'être un esprit guerrier était plus terrifiante qu'amusante, se libérer de son enveloppe charnelle était un fardeau et un sacrifice auquel Taha Aki consentait pour le bien de la communauté, par conséquent, être privé de son corps était désorientant, inconfortable et très pénible. Le Grand Chef, éloigné du sien depuis si longtemps, était à l'agonie. Il se croyait maudit et estimait qu'il n'atteindrait jamais la terre ultime où l'attendaient ses ancêtres, uniquement parce qu'il était voué à jamais à cette vacuité atroce.**

**Le loup, animal imposant et magnifique, suivi dans les bois l'esprit de Taha Aki qui se tordait de douleur. L'ancien chef éprouva de la jalousie pour cet animal sans cervelle, car lui possédait un corps et avait une vie. L'existence d'une bête valait mieux que cet abominable vide... Alors, Taha Aki eut l'idée qui allait changer notre destin en priant le grand loup de l'accueillir et de partager son enveloppe terrestre. L'animal obtempéra et le Chef Esprit se glissa en lui, soulagé et plein de gratitude... Il n'était plus humain, mais il n'était plus condamné à la vacuité du monde spirituel. Ne faisant plus qu'un avec la bête, ils retournèrent au village sur la côte. Les gens s'enfuirent en appelant à l'intervention des guerriers. Ces derniers surgirent, armés de leur lance et bien sûr, Utlapa préféra rester derrière.**

**Taha Aki n'attaqua pas ses anciens combattants, mais il recula lentement, s'adressant à eux avec ses prunelles et en tentant de chanter les chansons de son peuple. Tous comprirent peu à peu que ce loup n'était pas ordinaire, qu'une âme l'influençait. Un vieux guerrier nommé Yut décida de désobéir aux ordres de celui qu'il prenait pour son chef afin d'essayer de communiquer avec l'animal. Dès qu'il eut franchi les limites du monde spirituel, Taha Aki quitta le corps du loup et parla. Confronté à la vérité, Yut rendit hommage à son vrai chef et à cet instant, Utlapa vint voir si la bête avait été tuée.**

Je marque une nouvelle pause. J'observe les réactions et constate que la majeure partie de la meutes boit mes paroles.

**-** **En découvrant la dépouille de Yut protégée par ses pairs, Utlapa compris ce qu'il se passait et il tira son couteau afin d'assassiner le vieux soldat avant qu'il ne réintègre son enveloppe charnelle en hurlant au T****raître, les autres guerriers furent décontenancés. On leur avait interdit les voyages spirituels et il appartenait au chef de punir ceux qui désobéissait. Yut regagna son corps mais malheureusement, Utlapa menaçait déjà sa gorge. Le corps de Taha Aki était fort et l'âge avait affaibli Yut... Il ne put même pas prononcer un mot et prévenir ses camarades qu'Utlapa le fit taire à jamais.. ****Taha Aki regarda l'esprit de Yut s'en aller vers l'ultime contrée, celle qui lui était interdite pour l'éternité. Il ressentit une rage immense et retourna dans le grand loup décidé de déchirer la gorge d'Utlapa.**

**C'est alors qu'une magie réellement extraordinaire se produisit, la colère du vieux chef, l'amour qu'il nourrissait envers les gens de sa tribu et la haine qu'il consumait à l'encontre de leur oppresseur étaient celle d'un homme, elles étaient trop vastes pour le loup... trop humaines. L'animal frissonna et sous les yeux ahuris des guerriers, il se transforma en être humain, c****e nouvel homme ne ressemblait pas à Taha Aki, il était bien plus beau, il était l'interprétation de l'esprit de Taha Aki. Les soldats le reconnurent, car ils avaient volé en sa compagnie. ****Utlapa tenta de fuir, mais la nouvelle enveloppe charnelle de Taha Aki avait la force du loup, il s'empara de l'imposteur et anéantit son âme avant qu'elle ne s'évade du corps qu'il avait dérobé. Le peuple se réjouit en comprenant ce qui s'était passé.**

**Taha Aki rétablit l'ordre, se remit à travailler avec les siens, rendit ses deux jeunes épouses à leur famille et la seule chose sur laquelle il ne revint pas fut les voyages spirituels. Taha Aki avait compris que cela était devenu trop dangereux à présent qu'avait germé l'idée de voler la vie d'un autre. Les esprits guerriers cessèrent donc d'exister. Taha Aki fut plus un simple loup ni un simple homme, on le surnomma Taha Aki le Grand Loup ou Taha Aki l'Homme Esprit. Il présida la destinée de la tribu durant de nombreuses années, car il ne vieillissait plus et dès qu'un danger menaçait il se transformait en bête afin de combattre l'ennemi.**

Les plus jeunes écoutent, ils écoutent les légendes qui font maintenant partis d'eux. Je pensais que ceux qui ont déjà été initié ne s'intéresserait pas plus que ça mais au contraire, Leah tient la main de son frère, Kim et Emily sont lové dans les bras de Jared et Sam. Emily note quelque truc sur un carnet.

**- La vie se poursuivit dans la paix et Taha Aki engendra de multiples fils dont certains s'aperçurent, après avoir atteint l'âge adulte, qu'ils étaient eux aussi capables de transmuter. Ces loups différaient tous, car ils étaient des esprits et reflétaient la nature des hommes qui les habitaient. Quelques fils se firent guerriers et arrêtèrent de vieillir alors que d'autres, qui n'appréciaient pas la transformation, refusèrent de se joindre à la meute et se remirent à subir les assauts du temps, la tribu comprit alors que les hommes-loups étaient comme n'importe quel humain dès qu'ils abandonnaient leur esprit lupin.**

**La vie de Taha Aki dura aussi longtemps que celle de trois vieillards. Et après la mort de sa première femme, il en épousa une deuxième puis une troisième quand la seconde fut décédée... En cette dernière, il rencontra sa véritable moitié. Taha Aki avait aimé les autres, mais, là, c'était différent, il renonça alors à son esprit de loup afin de pouvoir mourir en même temps qu'elle. Et c'est ainsi que nous a été transmise la magie.**

Paul entrelace ses doigts au mien distraitement, il s'approche un peu plus de moi et je me détends doucement. J'inspire et expire plusieurs fois avant de reprendre de nouveau.

**- Bien après que Taha Aki eut abandonné son esprit lupin et qu'il était chenu des troubles éclatèrent au Nord, chez les Makah, plusieurs jeunes femmes de cette tribu disparurent et leurs hommes blâmèrent****les loups du voisinage qu'ils craignaient. Les hommes loups pouvaient toujours lire les pensées de leurs pairs quand ils revêtaient leur forme animale comme leurs ancêtres en tant qu'esprits et ils savaient qu'aucun d'entre eux n'étaient responsables. Taha Aki, ne souhaitait pas la guerre et n'étant plus guerrier, tenta d'apaiser le chef Makah, mais la peur étaient trop fortes. Taha Aki**** chargea son fils aîné, Taha Wi, d'identifier le vrai coupable.  
**  
**Taha Wi entraîna cinq de ses compagnons lupins dans une quête à travers les montagnes et en cherchant des indices sur les jeunes filles enlevée, ils tombèrent sur une chose inconnue dans la forêt, une étrange et douceâtre odeur leur brûla les narines jusqu'à ce qu'elles en soient douloureuses. Ils ignoraient quelle créature laissait ces traces olfactives et suivirent l'odeur. Ils trouvèrent également de vagues traces humaines, du sang le long de la piste et ils furent alors certains d'avoir repéré l'ennemi qu'ils traquaient. **

**Leur voyage les mena si loin vers le Nord que Taha Wi renvoya les plus jeunes de la meute vers le village, afin d'y faire un rapport à son père. Taha Wi et ses deux frères ne revinrent jamais. Leurs cadets partirent à leur recherche et seul le silence leur répondit. Taha Aki pleura la perte de ses fils, il aurait voulu les venger, mais il était vieux. Endeuillé, il alla à la rencontre du chef Makah et lui raconta ce qui s'était passé, le chef Makah crut en son chagrin et les tensions s'apaisèrent.**

Je n'en reviens pas, je raconte l'histoire de mes ancêtres sans oublier le moindre détails... Bon, je les connais par cœur, mais j'aurais pu stresser à l'idée de raconter ça lors d'une cérémonie d'initiation et au contraire, je suis bien.

**- Un an plus tard, la même nuit, deux vierges Makah disparurent de chez elles. Les Makah appelèrent aussitôt aux Quileutes, qui flairèrent l'identique puanteur dans tout le village, alors, ils repartirent donc en chasse. Seul l'un d'eux survécut, Yaha Uta, l'aîné de la troisième femme de Taha Aki, le benjamin de la meute. Il ramena avec lui quelque chose que les Quileutes n'avaient jamais vu, un cadavre, froid comme la pierre, qu'il avait mis en pièces. Tous ceux qui étaient du sang de Taha Aki, y compris ceux qui n'avaient pas été loups, sentirent l'odeur puissante de l'ennemi des Makah qui émanait de la créature morte.**

**Yaha Uta raconta que ses frères et lui avaient trouvé l'étrange être de granit qui, sous l'apparence d'un homme, était avec les deux filles Makah, il raconta que l'une d'elle gisait sur le sol, vidée de son sang et que l'autre était prisonnière des bras du monstre, qui avait la bouche contre sa gorge. Elle était, sans doute, encore vivante, mais quand ils arrivèrent sur les lieux, la créature lui brisa le cou et jeta son corps. Les lèvres pâles de l'être de granit étaient couvertes de sang et ses prunelles étaient rouge.**

**Yaha Uta décrivit la force et la rapidité de l'adversaire. L'un de ses frères mourut pour avoir sous-estimer la puissance du monstre, qui le déchira en deux, Yaha Uta et son autre frère furent plus attentifs et s'unirent pour le tromper par d'audacieuses manœuvres. Ils leur fallu recourir à toute la célérité, l'habileté de leur corps de loup et d'en repousser les limites comme jamais. Seules leurs dents réussissaient à entamer l'étranger, dur comme de la pierre et froid de la glace, les deux frères se mirent donc à le dépecer petit à petit en luttant contre lui, mais ennemi apprenait vite et ne tarda pas à les égaler en ruse. Il parvint à s'emparer d'un des deux loups. Yaha Uta trouva une ouverture vers la gorge du monstre et bondit. Ses crocs tranchèrent sa tête, mais les mains assassines continuèrent de broyer son frère. Yaha Uta lacéra la créature en mille morceaux avec une hargne désespérée, hélas, il était trop tard.**

Je n'imaginais pas prendre plaisir à raconter les légendes à ce point. Je ne pensais pas que j'allais, un jours, les raconter à des personnes qui en sont les principale intéresser... À cet instant, j'ai l'impression de vivre un rêve éveillé plus que jamais. Je marque une pause un peu plus longue pour ne pas me perdre dans mon récit.

**- De retour au village, le survivant déposa les restes puants à terre pour que les anciens les examinent. Quand les sages poussèrent, avec des bouts de bois, une main coupée à côté d'un bras, les deux débris se touchèrent et la main tenta de se ressouder au bras. Horrifiés, les aînés ordonnèrent qu'on y mit feu. Un gros nuage de fumée malodorante pollua l'air et lorsqu'il ne resta plus que les cendres, les Quileute les répartirent un peu partout dans l'océan, dans les bois et dans les cavernes des falaises. Taha Aki garda un des sachets autour du cou afin d'être averti si la créature tentait une fois encore de se rassembler. Les Quileutes appelèrent la créature Sang-froid ou Buveur de Sang et se mirent à vivre dans la crainte qu'il ne soit pas le seul de son espèce, car il ne restait plus qu'un loup protecteur, le jeune Yaha Uta.**

**Ils n'attendirent pas longtemps pour le savoir, car le monstre avait une compagne, qui vint trouver la tribu, l'âme assoiffée de vengeance. Les légendes affirment que cette femelle était l'Être le plus beau que les humains n'aient jamais vus, que cette femme ressemblait à la déesse de l'aube et que lorsqu'elle entra dans le village, ce matin-là, le soleil brillait, se reflétant en mille éclats sur sa peau blanche, qui illuminait sa chevelure dorée. Elle était tellement belle avec ses prunelles noires sur toute cette pâleur que certains tombèrent à genoux pour la révérer. Elle posa une question d'une voix haute, aiguë et dans une langue que nul ne connaissait, les gens ne surent répondre.**

**Dans l'assistance, un garçonnet, qui était de la lignée de Taha Aki, s'accrocha aux jambes de sa mère et hurla qu'une odeur lui brûlait le nez. L'un des anciens, en route pour le conseil, entendit ses paroles, compris à qui il avait à faire et cria aux autres de se sauver. Il fut tué en premier. Sur les vingt témoins de l'arrivée de la femelle Sang-froid, deux survécurent et ce, uniquement parce qu'elle s'arrêta s'abreuver du sang les autres. Ils coururent chercher Taha Aki qui participait à la réunion avec d'autres sages, ses fils et sa troisième épouse. Yaha Uta transmuta, partit seul affronter et détruire la buveuse de sang. Taha Aki, sa femme, ses autres fils et les anciens le suivirent. Tout d'abord, ils ne trouvèrent pas la créature, juste les traces de son attaque... Des cadavres brisés jonchaient le sol dont quelques-uns vidés de leur sang...**

Mon regard se perd dans la contemplation du feu, des frissons me parcours le corps.

**- Ils entendirent des hurlements et se ruèrent vers la grève. Quelques malheureux s'étaient réfugiés sur les bateaux et la femelle les poursuivait à la nage. Elle brisa la proue d'un navire avec une force incroyable. Lorsque l'embarcation coula, elle attrapa ceux qui tentaient de nager et les brisa en deux. Elle aperçut le grand loup sur la côte, oublia ses victimes et revint vers la rive à une vitesse incroyable. Alors, elle se dressa, dans toute sa gloire, devant Yaha Uta. Dégoulinante d'eau, elle pointa un doigt blême sur lui et posa une nouvelle question aussi incompréhensible que la précédente. Yaha Uta se tint prêt. Le combat fut rude. Elle n'était, certes, pas de la trempe de son compagnon, mais, cette fois, Yaha Uta était seul. Personne ne pourra détourner la furie du monstre.**

**Yaha Uta fut vaincu. Taha Aki lança un cri de défi et s'approcha en reprenant son ancien corps de loup, au museau blanchi. La bête avait beau être âgée, elle n'en était pas moins animée par l'Homme Esprit et sa rage lui donnait des forces. La lutte reprit de plus belle. La troisième épouse venait de voir mourir son fils et a présent, son mari se battait. Elle ne nourrissait aucune illusion quant à l'issue du combat. Elle avait entendu chaque mot que les témoins du massacre rapportait au conseil, elle connaissait le récit de la victoire de Yaha Uta sur le premier Sang-froid et elle savait qu'il ne s'en était sorti que grâce à la diversion de son frère. C'est alors qu'elle tira un couteau de la ceinture d'un des fils qui se tenait à son côté. Ils n'étaient pas encore des hommes et elle avait conscience qu'ils mourraient en tentant de venger leur père... La troisième épouse se précipita vers la Buveuse de Sang en brandissant le poignard. La créature s'amusa cette intervention, car elle ne craignait pas cette faible humaine, ni même la lame du couteau qui ne ferait qu'égratigner sa peau.**

**La troisième épouse eut un geste auquel la femelle, qui s'apprêtait à délivrer le coup de grâce, ne s'attendait pas. Tombant aux pieds de l'ennemie, elle planta le couteau dans son propre sein, son sang gicla entre ses doigts, éclaboussant le monstre qui ne put résister à sa soif. Poussée son instinct primaire et entièrement désireuse de sang, la Sang-Froid se tourna vers la mourante. Les crocs de Taha Aki se refermèrent autour du cou de son ennemie, il n'était plus seul à lutter désormais, car en voyant leur mère mourir, deux jeunes fils, qui n'était pas encore des hommes, furent saisis d'une telle fureur qu'ils se transformèrent en loups. Ensemble, ils vinrent à bout du monstre. Taha Aki resta couché, pendant une journée entière, près de la dépouille de sa troisième épouse, grondant dès que quelqu'un tentait de la toucher.**

Ma voix commence à trembler légèrement. Je me tais et soupire en silence.

**- Il quitta la tribu sans reprendre sa forme humaine. On ne le revu plus jamais. À partir de ce moment, les ennuis avec les Sang-froid furent l'exception. Les fils de Taha Aki veillèrent sur la tribu Quileute jusqu'à ce que leurs fils soient, à leurs tours, assez âgés pour les remplacer. Il n'y eut jamais plus de trois loups à la fois, c'était suffisant. De temps à autres, des Sang-froid venait, toujours par un ou deux, si bien que la meute restait peu nombreuse et les prenaient au dépourvu. Il arrivait parfois qu'un guerrier meurt au combat, cependant, la meute ne fût plus jamais décimées, elle avait appris à combattre les Sang-froid et ce savoir se transmit de loup en loup, d'esprit en esprit, de père en fils... Les descendants de Taha Aki cessèrent de se transformer à l'âge viril. La transmutation se produisait que lorsqu'un ennemi surgissait.**

Ma voix meurt parmi le silence religieux qui règne autour du feux de camp. Billy me pose une main amical sur l'épaule et reprend d'une voix forte et majestueuse une partie du récit que je ne connais pas.

**- « Un jour, une famille plus importante arriva et vos propres arrières grands-pères se préparèrent à les affronter. Mais, leur chef s'adressa à Ephraïm Black dans une langue humaine et jura de ne pas toucher aux Quileute. Ses étranges yeux jaunes prouvaient que lui et les siens se différenciaient des autres buveurs de sang. Ils surpassaient les loups en nombre, rien ne les obligeait donc à offrir un traité alors qu'ils auraient remporté le combat haut la main. Ephraïm accepta, eux restèrent fidèles à leur parole, bien que leur présence dans la région eût tendance à attirer d'autres représentants de leur espèce.**

**Il y en a tant à présent que la tribu a dû développer une meute grande comme jamais depuis l'époque de Taha Aki. Les fils de notre peuple sont contraints de supporter à nouveau le fardeau et le sacrifice de leurs pères. »***

Billy se tait, je jette un coup d'œil à l'assemblée qui reprennent leurs esprits. Prise d'un désir de me retrouver seule je me lève du tronc d'arbre où je suis assise et je le contourne... La main de Paul dans la mienne suit mon mouvement puis je la lâche pour rejoindre le bord de l'eau.

Je regarde l'horizon invisible dans le ciel noir et écoute le clapotis de l'eau à quelques mètres de moi. Je sens deux bras chaud m'enlacer tendrement et je me blottis contre Paul.

**- Ça ne va pas ? **s'inquiète-t-il.  
**- Si, si, je vais très bien... mais, dis-moi, pourquoi faire la cérémonie maintenant alors que ça fait, heu, bientôt trois ans que les plus jeunes sont des loups ?**

Paul rigole doucement et touche ma joue de son nez, il me fait un bisous sur celle-ci.

**- Ils ont déjà été initié ! On trouve toujours le temps de faire un feu de camp !  
****- Alors, pourquoi ?  
****- Pour toi Haven ! C'est uniquement pour toi que nous sommes là. On aurait pu le faire avant, mais Billy a insisté pour qu'on te laisse le temps de tout assimiler ! Billy vient de t'initier au récit des légendes.  
****- Oh ! **m'exclamai-je.

Paul se moque encore un peu de moi et il se tait à son tour pour écouter l'eau.

**- Eum... **commençai-je.** Je suis fatiguée, je vais rentrer et eum... je laisse la fenêtre ouverte.  
****- D'accord. À tout à l'heure mon amour !**

Je l'embrasse et je quitte la plage après avoir salué tout le monde.

**oOoOo**

J'attends Paul chez les Uley, il y a Quil qui s'occupe de Claire, Embry, Jared qui s'occupe de Kim, _haha_ ! Enfin, bref, il y a aussi Leah et Seth et trois autres jeunes. Le reste est en patrouille !

Je m'occupe en regardant la télé avec Seth quand Paul entre, fière, dans la maison.

**- J'ai trouvé du travail ! Dans une librairie, d'ailleurs c'est drôle le patron a tout de suite compris pour moi, enfin, je crois vu qu'il m'a dit « Ah ! Un guerrier loup ! Quoi de mieux pour vendre mes livres sur les légendes ? », je n'ai pas su répondre alors j'ai changé de sujet !  
****- C'est où ? **s'inquiète Sam.  
**- À port Angeles, chez le vieux Spendler.  
****- Oh ! Tu travailles chez pépé !** m'exclamai-je.

Sam me lance un regard noir... Je me lève aussitôt et je lève la main droite.

**- Je n'ai rien dit promis juré craché.** dis-je d'une traite

Je crache dans ma main gauche, c'est dégueulasse... Je me dégoûte moi-même...

**- Si je mens je vais en enfers.**

Après avoir promis, je me précipite au lavabo pour me laver les mains. Je m'avance vers Paul.

**- Vous croyez que ça vient que qui, ma passion pour les légendes ?** demandai-je.  
**- Tu avais dit de ton père.** me rappelle Seth.  
**- Oui, mais pépé, le père de ma mère, a continué d'éveiller cette passion en m'offrant d'autres livres, par exemple...**

Paul grogne légèrement, je passe mes bras autour de son cou.

**- Fait gaffe, un jour, ce sera moi la grande patronne.** le menaçai-je en riant.  
**- Intéressant... **me répond-t-il en m'embrassant.  
**- Hum hum.** intervient Jared.

Je me retourne vers lui. Je joue nerveusement avec mes mains.

**- Papa m'a raconté les histoires, mais pépé, lui, croit dur comme fer aux légendes. Pour moi l'existence de guerrier loup n'était vrai que dans mes rêves, mais pas pour lui... Vous savez, je ne lui ai jamais parlé de vous, ni même de Paul. Je vous dirais qu'il a sûrement fait la relation entre les kilos de muscle et la chaleur corporelle élevée... De toute façon, il ne se vantera pas de dire qu'il a vu un guerrier loup puisque maintenant plus personne ne se soucie des légendes...**

Je regarde Sam avec une mine désolée.

**- J'irais lui parler, avec Billy. **lâche-t-il enfin tandis que je souris timidement.

**oOoOo**

Assise sur mon lit avec le gros ouvrage que Billy m'a donné, je regarde Jacob qui s'amuse sur son téléphone.

**- Dis-moi Jake, pourquoi ton père m'a donné ce livre ? Sam m'a expliqué, mais je ne comprends pas trop quand même...  
****- Renesmée est mi-vampire donc quand elle aura atteint l'âge « adulte » elle sera immortelle, étant loup, je ne vieillis pas et donc je vais être immortel avec elle... Ce livre sera toujours sous ma responsabilité, mais il te l'a confié pour la succession.  
****- Et pourquoi pas à Rachel ?  
****- Si elle a délibérément quitté Paul c'est parce qu'elle ne veut pas avoir affaire avec les anciens, elle a toujours désiré partir d'ici et ne revenir que pour les vacances et même pour une retraite paisible.**

Je me tais un instant et je réfléchis.

**- Et Emily, Kim, Claire, les futures imprégnées et même les autres loups ?  
****- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de mon père... Je ne sais pas pourquoi toi et pas quelqu'un d'autre ! Je supposerais bien que ce soit à cause du fait que tu sois au courant pour nous sans être directement lié à nous par l'imprégnation ou par le statue de louve... Ça ressemble bien à mon père ça !  
****- Tu peux être honnête avec moi... pleinement honnête ?  
****- Euh, oui, je vais faire en sorte que oui...  
****- Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es occupé de moi après m'avoir luxé l'épaule ? Pourquoi m'avoir fait venir chez Emily ?**

Il déglutit. Un silence de plomb vient de s'installer. Il change légèrement de position et ouvre la bouche pour parler.

**- Je connaissais les plans de ma soeur, ça faisait un moment que je savais qu'elle allait larguer Paul. Quand je t'ai bousculé, au départ un sentiment de culpabilité me rongeait, je l'avoue, mais quand j'ai raconté à la meute pour toi et Wolfy j'ai... j'ai vu dans le regard de Paul que tu n'étais pas n'importe qui. Tu vois, l'amour que l'on ressent avec l'imprégnation ne nous fait pas oublier l'amour tout court, quand Renesmée et moi seront ensemble, j'aimerais toujours Bella de la manière dont je l'ai toujours aimé, mais rien de comparable avec ce que j'éprouverai pour Ness... tu comprends ou pas ?  
****- Oui, je suis ton raisonnement. **affirmai-je.  
**- Étant le seul à savoir pour Rachel et étant le seul à avoir compris le regard de Paul, je me suis dit que te revoir lui ferai peut-être plus accepté le départ de Rachel... Grosso-modo, j'ai organisé votre « re-rencontre », même si quand tu es venue la première fois il a fait genre « ah non, malheur Le Microbe, au secours ! », le regard que j'avais vu précédemment l'avait trahis...Et j'avoue m'être délibérément rapproché de toi pour le rendre jaloux et pou qu'il se rende compte de ses sentiments...**

Je me lève et je m'avance vers Jake, je me penche pour l'enlacer, lui faire un bisou sur la joue et lui glisser un « merci mon Jacob » à son oreille.

**oOoOo**

Fin Septembre, interminable mois de Septembre, dépêche-toi de laisser place à ton ami Octobre ! J'entre dans ma chambre et je vois Paul ave... Avec mon relevé de banque dans la main, il est ahurit et je le comprends...

**- Ça fait beaucoup, hein ? **dis-je mi-amusé.  
**- Haven je... je ne voulais pas regarder... mais...comment ?**

Il n'est pas au courant pour mon identité d'écrivain à succès. Je pense que c'est le bon moment, du coup.

**- Assied-toi s'il-te-plais...**

Je m'approche du lit. Il s'assoit au bord du lit, au pied. Il passe ses bras autour de ma taille et je passe les miens autour de son cou alors je respire un bon coup.

**- Tu te souviens la fois chez les Cullen, quand Edward lisait un bouquin ?** demandai-je.  
**- Hum, peut-être... Enfin vaguement.**

Je m'écarte de lui et il me lâche, je vais chercher l'exemplaire de mon livre.

**- Celui-là ? Tu t'en souviens ?  
****- Oh ! Oui, je m'en souviens bien même. **dit-il légèrement amer.  
**- c'est moi, Paul. Ça vient de Haven et de Wolfy... mon projet professionnel, c'est d'être écrivain, du moins, de continuer dans l'écriture de roman...**

Il comprend. Je vois dans son regard qu'il pense à Rachel.

**- La fois ou Rachel est venue chez toi, c'était pour te parler, enfin parler à son écrivain favori...** dit-il.

Je lève les yeux et je regarde le plafond, je ne veux pas soutenir sous regard.

**- De quoi avez-vous parlé ? **me demande-t-il sèchement.

Je ne réponds rien et je me contente de fixer le plafond, j'ai envie de pleurer... je pensais pourvoir éviter le sujet encore longtemps... Et d'abord, je ne pensais pas qu'on aurait à parler de ça.

**- H****AVEN**** !** gronde Paul.

Je me mets à trembler, jamais il ne m'a parlé comme ça, depuis qu'on est ensemble. Il ne m'a jamais grondé de la sorte, on s'est déjà disputé mais pas il n'a jamais haussé la voix comme ça sur moi... Je pleurs une fois pour toute. Il se lève et me prend dans ses bras. Il me câline en répétant qu'il est désolé et qu'il n'aurait pas dû s'énerver comme ça.

Je me calme. Je le repousse légèrement.

**- On a... On a parlé d'un livre qui s'appelle « Révoltée »... Je... je lui ai expliqué que je m'étais aidé de l'imprégnation pour écrire un « coup de foudre imposé» sauf que dans mon livre, l'objet du coup de foutre... la fille... elle s'en va loin, car elle refuse d'être obligé d'aimer quelqu'un... Je suis désolée Paul, c'est de ma faute...**

Il m'attire contre lui et me serre fort.

**- C'est elle qui est partie par sa seule liberté pensée, tu ne l'as pas forcé à le faire.**

Je passe mes mains dans ses cheveux et j'attire son visage vers le mien. Je l'embrasse comme si ma vie en dépendait.

**oOoOo**

Réunis chez Sam et Emily, on passe une bonne journée ensemble. Je parle avec Leah et Seth. Il y a toujours de l'animation quand j'y vais, c'est génial.

Quelqu'un toque à la porte. Emily va ouvrir, c'est Rachel. Elle salue tout le monde et s'approche de Paul qui est debout dans l'entée.

**- Paul, si je te demandais aujourd'hui de te remettre avec moi, que dirais-tu ?** demande la soeur de Jacob.

Plus personne ne parle, on sait tous que si elle lui demande ça, il ne peut qu'accepter. On sait tous quelles sont les « lois » de l'imprégnation. Paul se met à trembler, il va se transformer en loup...

Je me lève du canapé et je le rejoints, je pose une main réconfortante sur son bras. Peu à peu il se calme. Rachel et Paul se regarde dans les yeux sans bouger.

**- Alors ?** insiste-t-elle.

Paul inspire et expire de plus en plus vite. Il prend une grande bouffé d'air.

**- Non.**

Je me crispe. J'ai l'impression que le monde c'est arrêté, que mon coeur va lâcher. Je regarde Paul quand mon regard est attiré par Emily et Leah complètement abasourdie, les yeux écarquillé et la bouche entre ouverte.

Rachel se met à rire et je pense que les autres la regarde sans trop comprendre, tout comme moi.

**- C'est ce que je voulais entendre !** dit-elle en remettant son alliance.

Plus personne ne parle et Paul ne bouge plus, je le regarde fixement.

**- Pourquoi ?**

Paul tourne la tête vers moi et me regarde dans les yeux.

**- Parce que ce que je vis avec toi, c'est au-delà de l'imprégnation.**

.

* * *

**Le texte écrit entre guillemets et suivis d'un astérisque sont tirés du livre Hésitation de Stephenie Meyer.**

Hello hello ! Je vous annonce officiellement la fin de cette fiction !  
Sachez que ça a été un grand plaisir pour moi de poster cette histoire pour vous !  
J'ai trouver vos tous vos commentaires super adorable ! Merci beaucoup !  
Maintenant, place à vos questions, j'y répondrais avec grand plaisir !  
Gros bisous et à la prochaine pour une autre fiction :)


End file.
